Un secret bouleversant ( En pause )
by neah noah
Summary: Road et Neah eurent une enfants ensemble, qui mourut, provoquant la folie de Road et le massacre de Neah. Trente-cinq ans passe et nos cher exorciste sont en place, mais que fera l'ordre noir quand le secret de Road sera révéler. UA très probable caractère d'Allen oc, Attention peut-être scène de viol, ou maltraitance des enfants, pas sûr, mais vous voila prévenue
1. prologue

**Alors, j'ai réécrit le prologue. Je voulais le faire depuis longtemps en ayant vu toutes les innombrables fautes que j'avais faites ( bon c'est encore loin d'être parfait, mais c'est mieux ).**

 **J'ai aussi changé un peu quelque petite chose, enlevé certains trucs et remplacé par autre chose. Enfin pas beaucoup donc ne vous inquiétez, vous vous retrouverez toujours dedans.**

 **Enfin, j'espère que ce petit changement vous plaira et ne fera pas fuir les nouveaux lecteurs donc sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **DISCLAMER : Pour tous les chapitres à venir, je ne possède pas D Gray Man, où ces personnages qui appartienne à Katsura Hoshino.**

 _Italique pour flash-back._

 **Trois phrases en gras pour une déclaration.**

 _PROLOGUE._

Road était couché recouverte d'une serviette de bains sur son lit, les draps sous, elle était tachée de sang qui tombais goutte par goutte au sol, sa respiration difficile, la sueur coulait sur son visage d'une pâleur maladive, faisant ses cheveux coller à son front.

À côté d'elle se trouvait Neah, l'air désespéré, une légère grimace de douleur causée par sa main qui broyait la sienne.

Il y avait aussi là une sage-femme, la tête sous le drap qui recouvrait ses jambes, jusqu'à son son ventre. Elle se remit à penser quelques heures plus tôt.

 **RETOUR EN ARRIÈRE.**

 _Road ouvrit les yeux, avant de s'asseoir et de s'étirer de tout son long. Elle sortit de son lit et se dirigea dans sa salle de bains. Une fois arrivée, elle se dépouilla de sa chemise de nuit rose, et se regarda dans le miroir._

 _Elle ne put empêcher le sourire de traversa son visage à la vue de son ventre rond. Elle était toujours fascinée de voir son ventre devenir de plus en plus gros. Non qu'elle aimât être grosse, non ça, elle détestait._

 _Mais le fait de savoir qu'un petit être vivait et grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle la remplissait de joie._

 _Cela faisait déjà six mois qu'elle était enceinte, elle se rappelait les premières semaines passer dans les toilettes à vomir pour aucune raison apparente. Elle se souvint aussi Neah devenir malade d'inquiétude, lui dire d'aller chez un docteur. Elle se rappelle avoir refusé en disant que c'était juste passager._

 _Mais au bout de trois semaines passées sans aucune amélioration visible, elle n'eut d'autre choix que d'y aller, au grand soulagement de sa famille. Cependant elle avait refusé catégoriquement d'être accompagné, Neah avait difficilement accepté mon refus, mais à la fin avait cédé._

 _Elle avait utilisé sa porte pour se retrouver directement chez le médecin. Elle avait attendu quelques minutes dans la salle d'attente, avant qu'il ne la recevoir._

 _Elle lui avait décrit les symptômes qu'elle ressentait. Il avait alors passé dix minutes à toucher son ventre et essayer d'écouter quelque chose qui la rendait confus._

 _Après avoir terminé, il lui avait dit d'une mine grave qu'il croyait savoir ce qu'elle avait, et qu'elle devait aller à l'hôpital immédiatement pour avoir une confirmation de ce qu'il pensait être très grave, elle se rappela avoir ri, les Noahs ne pouvaient pas tomber malade, alors encore moins les maladies mortelles._

 _Elle quitta le docteur après avoir payé la consultation, avant qu'elle ne quitte son cabinet, il l'interpellait une dernière fois en lui disant de se rendre à l'hôpital. Et étrangement au lieu de rentrer au manoir, elle se dirigea dans l'hôpital le plus proche._

 _Elle rentra dans l'hôpital et donna son nom à l'accueil, puis elle alla s'asseoir dans la salle d'attente remplit. Elle resta assise pendant plus d'une heure regardant les gens être appelées par une vieille infirmière._

 _Elle se leva quand elle l'entendit appeler son nom, et suivit l'infirmière qui la conduisit dans une chambre vide. Elle s'assit sur le lit et à peine quelques secondes plus tard un docteur arriva._

 _Il lui demanda de lui dire ce qui l'amenait ici, elle lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait dit au médecin qu'elle avait vu une heure auparavant. Lui ne faisait qu'acquiescer tout en écrivant quelque chose sur son bloc note._

 _Quand elle eut fini de tout lui dire, il l'examina quelques minutes avant de lui dire qu'il revenait dans quelques minutes, avant de partir._

 _Quand le docteur n'était plus dans la chambre, elle commença à paniqué. Elle ne pouvait décidément pas, être atteinte d'une maladie quelconque._

 _Quelques minutes oppressantes passèrent, avant que le docteur ne revînt. Derrière lui une machine qui ressemblait à un ordinateur, ancrée dans une longue tige en métal, fixé plus bas était un plateau contenant trois tubes différents dont un étrange relié à la machine était poussé par une infirmière, elle l'arrêta à côté d'elle._

 _Elle regarda confuse l'infirmière brancher la machine à une prise, l'écran s'alluma montrant rien que du noir._

 _Le docteur se rapproche d'elle et lui expliqua qu'ils allaient lui faire une échographie. Elle hocha la tête et se coucha sur le lit après avoir ouvert sa chemise sur son ventre plat._

 _Il ouvrit l'un des tubes, pressa et appliqua une crème froide sur son ventre, puis il prit le tube bizarre, qui avait une boule à la fin et le posa sur son ventre. Il commença à le déplacer en regardant concentrer l'écran._

 _Elle aussi regardait confuse l'écran, maintenant allumer sur ce qui devait être l'intérieur de son ventre, on pouvait entendre son cœur battre._

 _Quelques secondes passa, sans que rien ne se passe, puis d'un coup le docteur s'arrêta à une zone précise. Puis elle entendit un petit bruit venant de la machine._

 _Elle se concentra sur le petit bruit, puis se figea, sa respiration se coupa, ses oreilles étaient concentrées sur le bruit. Le bruit d'un deuxième cœur très faible._

 _-Qu'est-ce que...murmura-t-elle choquer ?_

 _-Félicitations, Mademoiselle, vous êtes enceinte déclara le docteur avec un sourire._

 _Elle secoua la tête de dénigrement. Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était un malentendu, une erreur, elle ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Les Noahs ne peuvent pas enfanter, peut-être le prix à payer d'être immortelle, ou avoir des pouvoirs, ou bien encore de n'être plus totalement humain._

 _-C'est impossible, je ne peux pas être... enceinte dit-elle perdu._

 _-Je vous assure pourtant que vous l'êtes bien, et de ce que je peux voir, vous êtes enceinte depuis au moins trois semaines, déclara-t-il catégorique._

 _Elle se releva en essayant d'ignorer le vertige qui la prenait, prit de l'argent dans son sac qu'elle posa sur le lit automatiquement et marcha vers la sortit sous le regard surpris de l'infirmière et du docteur._

 _Elle marcha dans les rues sur le pilote automatique. Elle ne remarqua pas les gens qui regardaient sa poitrine voyante due à sa chemise ouverte. Son esprit était vide, comme elle appela sa porte qui s'ouvrit directement dans la salle à manger où toute sa famille était rassemblée._

 _Tous tournèrent son attention vers elle, quand elle sortit de sa porte, la porte à peine disparut, que Neah était devant elle, l'air inquiet._

 _-Alors qu'est-ce que t'a dis le médecin demanda-t-il nerveusement._

 _Elle regarda Neah quelques secondes dans le silence, avant qu'elle ne comprenne enfin ce que le docteur lui avait dit était vrai. Elle se mit à pleurer et à trembler, faisant peur à sa famille, qui lui demanda ce qu'elle avait._

 _Elle ne put leur répondre, ne trouvant pas la voix pour leur dire. Neah commençait à devenir fou de voir celle qui l'aimait pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas voir ces yeux à cause de sa frange assez rebelle et sa tête baisser._

 _Elle essaya de parler, mais n'y arrivait toujours pas. Elle essaya plusieurs fois, avant de relever la tête, tout le monde arrêta de s'affoler quand ils virent ses yeux._

 _Ses yeux ne contenaient aucune douleur ou bien tristesse non en fait, ses yeux rayonnaient de bonheur._

 _-Road, qu'est-ce que le médecin t'a dit, demanda Neah perdu et prudent._

 _-J...je..ss...suis, essaya-t-elle, la voix tremblante._

 _-Tu es quoi répéta le Comte presser._

 _-Je suis..._

 _-Oui, tu es Continua Lustol attentif._

 _-Je suis..._

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'est merde, finit ta phrase cria les jumeaux impatients ?!_

 _-JE SUIS ENCEINTE cria Road d'un coup de toutes ses forces._

 _Tous se figèrent à cela, Road regarda Neah qui semblait avoir gelé en statue de pierre, ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille._

 _-Ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il choquer._

 _-Road, le médecin a dû se tromper, c'est impossible que tu sois enceinte, nous les Noahs en somme incapable essaya le Comte doucement et triste._

 _-Non, je le suis, je suis enceinte, cria-t-elle heureuse._

 _Tous les Noahs regardèrent tristement leur sœur. Elle devait être atteinte de ce que peu de Noah sont atteint._

 _Il arrivait quelquefois que dans une réincarnation de Lustol et Road, l'une d'elles croyait être enceinte, cette réaction était créée par les Noahs qui désespéraient dans une vie et qui voulaient à tout prix d'être mère._

 _-Road, tu dois m'écouter, aussi triste que c'est tu n'est pas enceinte et tu ne le seras jamais, tu souffres de ce que l'une de vous souffre parfois dit-il grave et triste._

 _-Non, je ne suis pas atteint de ce que trois de mes réincarnations ont souffert en six mille neuf cent soixante-quatre ans, renia-t-elle avec force._

 _-Road essaya Neah désespéré._

 _-Je sais, Judicieusement, regarde, tu peux utiliser ton pouvoir pour voir mon esprit, va y regarde, je te donne, la permission dit-t-elle rapidement._

 _Judicieusement regarda sa sœur, son cœur se serrant douloureusement, mais il fit comme elle dit, et entra dans son esprit la faisant inconsciente. Neah la prit dans les bras avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol._

 _Quelques minutes passèrent, tous attendant Judicieusement, pour leur dire la vérité et que malheureusement, Road soit atteint de ce qu'ils pensent._

 _Les minutes paraissaient une éternité pour Neah, qui tenait sa bien aimer doucement. Son cœur se serrant de tristesse à ce que croyait Road. Lui aussi voulait avoir un enfant avec Road, mais il savait que c'était impossible, alors il c'était résigner._

 _C'est dix minutes après que Judicieusement sort de l'esprit de Road qui resta endormi, il la regarda choquer avant de dire d'une voix tremblante._

 _-Elle n'est pas atteinte de ce que nous pensons, non elle est bien enceinte._

 _-Quoi mais qu'est-ce que..._

 _-Je suis entré dans son esprit, et j'ai fouillé profondément, j'ai vu les souvenirs de sa visite chez le médecin, puis l'hôpital qui lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte, et au moment où j'allais partir, j'ai entendu des bruits d'un faible battement de cœur, et d'un coup je me suis retrouvé dans une autre conscience, la conscience que je n'ai ressenti que chez deux femmes exorcistes qui étaient enceinte, expliqua-t-il secouer._

 _Road sourit encore plus à cette mémoire. Elle se rappelait s'être réveillée dans son lit, Neah l'avait embrassée, et sauté de joie en lui disant qu'il l'aimait._

 _Tous les autres étaient euphoriques quand ils comprirent que j'étais réellement enceinte. Lustol avait retrouvé l'espoir d'être, elle aussi enceinte un jour._

 _Depuis ce jour, tous ses frères et sa sœur (surtout Neah) la traitaient comme si elle était en sucre, ce qui l'amusait au début, mais l'agaçait maintenant beaucoup._

 _Mais encore plus quand Neah la suivait partout même les toilettes. Il regardait le moindre de ces faits et gestes, il ne dormait plus dans le lit, pour lui lassait toute la place qu'elle voulait, et il ne voulait même plus faire l'amour tant qu'elle était enceinte de peur de blesser le bébé._

 _Elle en eut tellement marre après trois mois de ce comportement qu'elle l'avait bannie de la chambre. Il n'a pas osé protester, car une Road très agacée était déjà dangereuse, mais alors une Road hormonale, instable et très agacée était bon pour signer l'arrêt de mort de quiconque ose la contredire._

 _Road secoua la tête pour oublier cela et mis une main sur son gros ventre, sentant la présence du petit être qui grandissait en elle. Elle regarda une dernière fois son ventre avant de se mettre dans la douche, l'eau chaude était agréable à son corps,_

 _Elle resta pendant plus de dix minutes dans la douche, avant d'y sortir. Elle se sécha rapidement sauf le ventre qu'elle sécha avec tendresse, une fois sèche, elle sortit de la salle de bains, pour s'habiller._

 _Quand elle sentit une vive douleur, la faisant plier en deux, elle tomba à genoux quand elle sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de ses jambes._

 _Elle regarda horrifier la flaque qui commençait à se former sous elle « non c'est impossible, cela ne pas être maintenant, je ne peux pas avoir perdu les eaux » la flaque sous elle, c'était arrêter, et du sang commençait à prendre le relais et à colorer l'eau sous elle._

 _-NEAH ! Hurla-t-elle de toutes ses forces_

 _Il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes pour que Neah n'arrive complètement paniquer et horrifier quand il la vit à genoux, une grande flaque de sang sous elle._

 _le Comte était arrivé peu de temps après plus tard. Il avait réagi rapidement et était allé chercher la sage-femme._

 _Neah l'avait pris dans ses bras doucement et l'avait posé sur son lit. Les autres membres de sa famille étaient allés chercher des serviettes dans sa salle de bain, remplie une bassine d'eau bouillante et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leurs sœur._

 _Quand la sage-femme arriva, elle regarda calmement tout le monde et leur ordonna de tous sorti sauf pour le futur père, puis avait commencé à aller voir la future mère._

 _Tous sortir sauf Neah qui resta et lui tenu doucement la main. la sage-femme regarda à peine quelques secondes pour dire qu'elle accouchait et qu'elle faisait une hémorragie interne._

 **RETOUR FIN FLASH.**

Road cria de douleur quand elle sentit une contraction passer. Elle poussa a la commande de la sage-femme lui ordonna. Neah était au bord des larmes en voyant tout le sang que sa bien aimer avait et perdait encore, si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait finir par mourir de perte de sang.

Road voyait des taches noires apparaître dans les recoins de sa vision. Elle sentait qu'elle allait bientôt perdre conscience, alors elle inspira du mieux qu'elle pouvait et poussa de toutes ses forces en lâchant un crie d'agonie, quand elle sent toutes ses côtes craquer, elle cracha du sang.

Elle respira de moins en moins vite, et se figea d'un coup. Elle n'entendait pas les paroles de la sage-femme, ni les cries de Neah, où ceux de ses frères et sœur qui venaient d'entrer dans la chambre alerter par les cris.

Non, elle n'entendait que les pleurs qui résonnaient dans la chambre, les pleurs d'un bébé, non de **SON** bébé, le bébé de Neah et elle.

Elle sourit heureuse, les larmes coulant de ses yeux, avant de succomber à la fatigue et la perte de sang.

 _Quatre jours plus tard._

Elle gémit doucement, comme elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle regarda le plafond perdu. Elle était couchée sur son lit, les draps sentaient le frais et le propre. Elle était habillée d'une chemise de nuit blanche.

Elle fixa surprise ses mains grises, (presque mauve dû à la perte de sang). Elle n'avait plus été dans sa forme grise, depuis qu'elle a su qu'elle était enceinte.

Elle avait demandé à son Noah intérieur qu'elle ne voulait pas que la matière noire soit présente dans son corps.

Vu qu'aucun Noah n'était jamais tombé enceinte, elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque, vu qu'elle ne savait pas si la matière nuirait à sa grossesse. Son Noah intérieur avait accepté, elle aussi inquiète et lui avait dit qu'elle allait dormir le temps de la grossesse et qu'elle se réveillerait une fois le bébé né.

Road baissa les yeux sur son ventre, pour le voir aussi plat qu'avant sa grossesse. Ses yeux s'agrandissaient de panique, elle regarda autour d'elle, dans l'espoir de voir son bébé quelque part, mais rien, elle allait se lever.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, la tête de Neah dépassant, il la regardait choquer qu'elle soi réveiller, avant de sourire et de rentrer entièrement et de refermer la porte derrière lui. Road observait le faisceau de couverture violet qu'il tenait.

Il se rapprocha du lit et s'assit la regardant l'amour, le soulagement et le bonheur était les émotions qui coulaient dans les yeux de Neah.

-Bonjour mon amour, tu sais que tu m'as fait peur, il y a quatre jours quand tu t'es soudainement arrêté de respirer, heureusement, ton Noah, c'est réveiller, sinon tu serais morte, dit-il avec émotions.

Road le regarda quelques secondes, avant de regarder le faisceau de couvertures dans ses bras. Elle s'assit avec difficulté, puis leva les bras tremblants et prit le paquet fragile et le tenu dans ses bras.

Dès que les bras de Neah furent vides, il prit trois oreillers et les rehaussa en moins d'une seconde, avant de mettre Road collé contre dans une position mi-coucher mi-assise pour qu'elle n'ait pas besoin de forcer pour rester assis.

Road ne fit pas attention à cela, comme elle tenait délicatement le paquet. Elle regarda le bébé endormi, bien emmitouflé dans la couverture, des larmes de bonheur coulèrent de ses yeux en voyant enfin son enfant.

Son bébé était un garçon. Il était très pâle et petit d'être né prématurément trois mois plus tôt, mais on pouvait voir, qu'il aura la peau de porcelaine de sa mère, il avait déjà hérité de sa couleur de cheveux, mais avait reçu la plupart des traits fins de son père.

-Il est magnifique, murmura-t-elle ému.

Neah sourit, c'est vrai leur petit était extrêmement beau. Alors que les bébés sont censés être moches à la naissance, leur bébé avait été parfait dès la naissance, pas de chose bizarre sauf pour le sang de sa mère qui le recouvrait complètement.

Les deux jeunes parents et Noahs regardaient leur fils avec émerveillement, ils restèrent ainsi pendant dix minutes.

-Dis-moi, de quelles couleurs sont, ses yeux demanda-t-elle curieuse d'une voix fragile.

-Je ne sais pas, il était en forme noire à la naissance, et il n'a pas ouvert les yeux une seule fois depuis les quatre jours qui ont précédé sa venue au monde. Il mange très bien, et il a l'air en bonne santé, mais il n'ouvre pas les yeux, répondit-il doucement hésitant.

-Il n'est pas aveugle, j'espère, murmura-t-elle inquiète.

Si leur bébé était aveugle, ou un quelconque problème de santé, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais, parce que ça sera sa faute s'il est né comme cela, en y pensant, elle se sentait malade, qu'avait-elle donc fait de mal pour que son bébé naisse trois mois plus tôt qu'il n'aurait dû.

Comme si entendre les pensées de sa mère, le bébé se réveillât, et ouvrit les yeux, les regardant encore un peu endormi.

Les deux jeunes parents regardaient choquer et fasciner les yeux de leurs fils.

Son œil droit était coupé de deux parties la moitié supérieure était d'un rouge sang, alors que la moitié inférieure était d'un magnifique argent tout comme son père. Les deux couleurs étaient coupées par un iris fendu, au lieu de noir, l'iris était de couleur or, son œil donnait l'impression de pouvoir regarder dans votre âme.

Tandis que son œil gauche était coupé par le milieu, la partie droite était de la couleur du plus pur de tout cristal, alors que la moitié droite était le même violet que ça mère l'iris était fendu comme l'autre, il montrait une pureté angélique.

Le bébé cligna des yeux, avant d'être complètement réveillé, il rigola joyeusement, sortant les deux Noahs de leur état de fascinations totales.

-Bonjour, petit ange, tu sais que tu as des yeux tout à fait magnifique dit Road tendrement en poussant doucement sa joue.

Le bébé attrapa le doigt de sa mère dans sa petite main et fit de petit crie mignon, heureux.

-Il faut peut-être donner un nom à ce petit gars dit Neah aussi tendrement.

Road hocha la tête d'accord, elle regarda leur bébé sérieusement, le rendant curieux, pendant quelques secondes, avant de sourire calmement et de dire.

-Bienvenue dans la famille Allen D Campbel.

Le bébé maintenant nommé Allen, Ria aux éclats, en gigotant dans tous les sens et tapent dans ses mains. Les parents sourirent à leurs fils apparemment, il aimait son prénom. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de commencer à sucer son pouce.

-On dirait qu'il a faim rigola Neah doucement.

Road sourit à cela, elle passa Allen à Neah, elle enleva sa chemise de nuit et la posa à côté d'elle, puis elle le reprit, et le rapprocha vers ses seins. L'effet fut immédiat, Allen arrêta de sucer son pouce et à la place commença à téter sa mère.

Road ne bougea pas comme son fils se nourrit de son lait, après plusieurs minutes Allen finit de téter. Elle le cala vers son épaule, et commença à masser son dos, jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse son rot, par la suite elle le redonna à Neah pour remettre sa chemise de nuit.

Pas même dix secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur toute la famille. Ils s'avancèrent tous vers le lit, heureux de voir Road réveiller, puis ils baissèrent les yeux sur leur petit frère/neveux, et se figèrent.

-Il a des yeux magnifiques n'est-ce pas dit Road heureuse.

Tous ne purent que hocher la tête à cela, en effet ses yeux dépassaient largement l'une des sept merveilles du monde.

Les Noahs restèrent toute la journée, dans la chambre, parler et roucouler (ils n'ont fait que ça pour quatre jours) sur leur frère/neveux adorable et innocent.

Les jours qui passèrent furent remplis de bonheur pour la famille de Noé. Le Comte avait pris la décision de faire la paix avec les exorcistes et d'oublier l'extermination des humains.

Il y a longtemps Dieu les avait abandonnées pour les humains, qui les avaient pourchassées et tuées sans scrupules. À ce moment-là ils avaient maudit les humains.

Mais maintenant, Dieu semblait leur avoir offert un cadeau, pour leur montrer qu'il ne les haïssait pas et ne voulait pas leurs destructions.

Alors c'est pourquoi toute sa famille, sauf Allen qui, était encore trop fragile pour sortir, était devant l'ordre noir pour signer un traité de paix.

Aucun des noahs ne s'inquiétait ayant laissé leur plus jeune membre du clan a la garde des Akuma et de Mana.

Ils commencèrent ainsi une longue discussion avec ceux présent. Une journée entière avait passé, et tout le monde c'était mis d'accord sur les accords dut traiter.

Les représentants de l'ordre noir signèrent, et les Noahs allaient signer, quand ils sentirent un sentiment de tristesse les envahir, les larmes coulaient des yeux des Noahs, surprenant les représentants de l'ordre.

Road tremblait, tous les Noahs partirent vers le manoir, quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, ils remarquèrent tout de suite, les Akuma détruits. Road courait vers la chambre de son bébé.

Elle se figea quand elle vit accrocher à une épée d'innocence au mur. Une énorme flaque de sang par terre. Au-dessus était écrit _**« L'ordre vous tuera tous »**_ avec le sang de bébé.

Road hurla tout en se précipitant pour décrocher son bébé du mur. Elle balança l'épée dans un coin, et tomba à genoux en ne sentant aucun battement de cœur provenir du petit corps.

Les larmes coulèrent en cascade sur ses joues pâles, et elle hurla sa douleur en serrant le cadavre de son enfant.

Neah arriva et se figea en voyant la scène devant lui. Sa femme à genoux au sol, et son frère inconscient au sol. Il se rapprocha lentement vers son amour. Et se figea en voyant leur petit ensanglanté et mort dans les bras de son amour.

Il tomba à genoux et serra sa femme dans ses bras, des larmes de douleur coulant sur les cheveux de sa belle.

Mana se réveilla un court instant après, et sanglota durement en voyant son neveux morts alors qu'il était censé le protégé. Les excuses fusèrent envers son frère et sa belle-sœur. Lustol réconforta le jeune adolescent.

La famille de Noah a été rassemblée dans la chambre de l'enfant de Neah et Road, triste et en colère contre les exorcistes ainsi qu'horrifier.

Chacun ce soir pleura la perte de leurs frère/fils/neveux. Les Noahs étaient tellement plongés dans leur tristesse, qu'aucun ne remarqua ce qui aurait pu changer l'histoire qui se déroulera.

 **CE SOIR, LE 1 er JANVIER 1858 ALLEN D CAMPBEL MEURT.**

C'est ainsi que l'histoire commença. Road qui étaient alors âgés de vingt ans venait de perdre le seul enfant qu'elle n'aura jamais. Des mois avaient passé depuis la mort de son enfant.

Elle avait passé dix mois dans la dépression, ne se laissant consoler par personne ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus. elle était maintenant devenue sans vie et ressemblait à un cadavre.

Après dix mois passées, elle avait fini par craquer et utiliser ses pouvoirs pour sceller sa mémoire sur sa relation avec Neah, sur elle adulte et sur son bébé, avant de tout oublier, elle utilisa son rêve pour rajeunir à son corps de douze ans.

 **AUJOURD'HUI, LE 12 OCTOBRE ROAD 20 ANS DISPARUT POUR ROAD 12 ANS**

Pour Neah, ce fut l'enfer. Il avait perdu son fils, et maintenant sa femme qui ne le reconnaissait plus, mais restait avec lui par ce qu'elle l'aimait bien.

Par l'acte de Road, sa santé mentale se dégrada et deux mois plus tard, le fit se perdre dans la folie, et tuer toute sa famille. Sauf pour Road et le Comte qui furent les seuls survivants de ce massacre.

 **AUJOURD'HUI, LE 1 DECEMBRE NEAH D CAMPBEL MEURT.**

 **Alors, j'espère que vous appréciez les toutes petites modifications que j'ai faites. Si vous aimez faite-le moi savoir.**

 **Après tout j'ai enlevé certaines choses pour le bon déroulement de la suite, même si je sais que certains avaient déjà lu et savent ce que j'ai enlevé enfin, je vous laisse, car j'ai un chapitre 4 à commencer sur ce ciassu.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Salut tous le monde, je ne m'excuse pas de mon retard sur cette fics, vous ayant prévenu que je passerais en priorité mes deux premières fics, mais alors si je ne m'excuse pas, je tient à dire que ayant déjà fait trois chapitre pour ma fic n°1, et un seul pour ma fic n°2, je mettrais beaucoup plus rapidement mes chapitres sur cette fic à jours (si tout va bien environs tout les 10 jours).**

 **Enfin je tient à remercier ceux qui ont pris de leurs temps pour me laisser des avis (merci Tsubasa Sora et Lookatmy ^-^) ça m'a fait super plaisir, ainsi que ceux qui ont pris la peine de mettre mon histoire dans leur favoris et suivit a vous aussi merci.**

 **IMPORTANT S'IL VOUS PLAÎT LIRE**

 **Je tient par contre à prévenir que vu que je n'avais plus de mots pour mon résumé je n'ai pas pu marquer que ma fic sera repris depuis le depuis de l'anime (bonjours tout les arcs) et que tout les caractère des personnages seront un peu oc (pour ma défense j'y peut rien en sachant que c'est pas moi qui est écrit le manga).**

 **FIN DE L'IMPORTANT**

 **Bref voilà alors j'espère que cela vous plaira sur ce bonne lecture.**

 **CHAPITRE 1 :**

Deux formes indistinctes marchaient dans la pénombre de la nuit, on pouvait voir que la première forme était plus petite que la deuxième forme, on pouvait aussi dire qu'ils étaient humains, mais on ne pouvait pas dire s'ils s'agissait d'hommes ou de femmes.

Quelques minutes passèrent, durant lequel les deux formes faisaient leurs chemins vers ce qui semblait être une église abandonnée.

-On n'y est presque, c'est l'église abandonnée que l'on dit maudite souffla la plus grande forme.

-Arrête d'avoir peur, on va juste aller à l'intérieur de cette église NORMAL, puis repartir au poste, pour signaler qu'il n'y rien d'anormal rétorqua la plus petite forme.

-Mais on dit que tous ceux qui osent pénétrer dans cette église en pleine nuit se font tuer par un fantôme sanguinaire qui a maudit ces lieux, il y a de cela des millénaires murmura la grande forme.

On n'entendit un soupir de la part de la plus petite forme, comme ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'église, les deux formes furent d'un coup visible par la lumière de la pleine lune, qui était jusque-là cachée par les nuages.

La plus grande forme était un homme dans le milieux de la trentaine, il était grand et assez maigre, ses cheveux étaient courts et d'un brun foncé, il avait les yeux bruns qui scrutaient l'église devant lui, il avait une courte barbe, tout son visage exprimait la peur, il était habillé de l'uniforme de la police anglaise, qui se composait d'un chapeau en forme de casque, d'un manteau et d'un pantalon bleu, une ceinture marron, et pour finir par des chaussures noires.

Alors que la plus petite forme était une femme, dans sa vingtaine, elle était grande et maigre, ses cheveux étaient châtain clair, ses cheveux étaient mis dans son chapeau en forme de casque, elle possédait de yeux bleus clairs cacher derrière des lunettes rondes, son visage exprimait l'ennui sur le comportement de son coéquipier, elle aussi portait l'uniforme de la police anglaise, aux différences qu'elle portait une lanterne à la ceinture, et des bottes noires lui arrivant en dessous du genou.

Elle prit, la lanterne de sa ceinture l'alluma et la ramena devant elle, elle se retourna pour regarder son coéquipier qui se tenait derrière le portail à quelques pieds de l'église.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais Charles demanda la femme stupéfaite ?

-Je crois que je vais rester ici, on ne sait jamais si quelqu'un essaye de... de cambrioler une maison répondit le dénommer Charles tremblant.

-Oh non, tu vas venir avec moi, bon écoutes-moi bien, cette église n'est pas maudite, elle est juste abandonnée d'accord, alors maintenant tu viens que l'on puisse l'inspecter, faire notre rapport au commissaire et tous les deux rentrés chez nous dit la femme maintenant agacée.

-Mais Moon, cette église est mau...commença Charles.

La femme maintenant présentée comme Moon le coupa.

-Charles, je ne veux plus t'entendre dire qu'elle est maudite, compris cria Moon à bout de patiente.

Charles ne protesta pas, comme il gémit dans la peur, il s'avança lentement vers sa coéquipière impatiente, une fois devant la porte de l'église, Moon n'attendit pas comme elle ouvrit la lourde porte qui grinça bruyamment et rentra suivie de son partenaire nerveux.

Ils étaient à peine rentrés que Charles cria en sentant quelque chose frôler sa jambe, il allait faire demi-tour, quand Moon le retint par l'épaule.

-Arrête de crier, c'est juste un chat, regarda souffla Moon désabusé.

Charles la regarda et baissa les yeux en ressentant encore quelque chose frôler sa jambe, et put voir que c'était en effet un chat, le chat était un petit bébé, mince et de couleur entièrement blanc.

Charles soupira de soulagement, et eut un petit rire gêné pour sa coéquipière qui secoua la tête dans la fatigue, comme elle avança et regarda les environs de l'intérieur de l'église.

L'intérieur était sombre, sale et poussiéreux, l'odeur de l'humidité, le moisi, et le renfermer était très présent dans l'air, certains des bancs pour la prière étaient cassés, ou sur le point de casser, l'hôtel en pierre, où l'on faisait normalement la prière était fissuré à de nombreux endroits.

-Cette église a été abandonnée depuis peu, et ,pourtant, elle ressemble à une église abandonnée depuis au moins vingt ans marmonna Charles stupéfait.

Moon ne fit pas attention à son coéquipier comme elle avança et jeta des coups d'oeil sur les bancs et la salle entière, Charles collé à son côté gauche, comme il regardait nerveusement autour de lui, après deux minutes de regarder la salle et de ne rien voir d'anormal, ils prirent la porte qui se trouvait à gauche de l'hôtel.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un long couloir, où les odeurs de renfermer et d'humidité étaient plus présentes, le sol du couloir était jonché de quelques débris de bois, et complètement recouvert d'une lourde couche de poussière, le plafond était assez blanc dû à l'effet des énormes toiles d'araignée qui le voilaient.

Les deux policiers marchèrent lentement dans le couloir, leurs chaussures raisonnant contre les dalles en pierre, les minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des bruits que les voisins disaient entendre ne se manifeste.

Moon ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait à droite et regarda la salle qui était aussi recouverte de poussière que le couloir, la salle était petite et ne contenait qu'une chaise en bois complètement recouvert de toile d'araignée.

Elle regarda quelques secondes la salle, avant de la refermer et continuer son chemin vers la fin du couloir avec son partenaires toujours si nerveux.

-O...on a déjà visité la moitié, et on n'a rien vu d'anormal alors on pourrait rentrer maintenant proposa Charles nerveux.

Moon s'arrêta de marcher pour se retourner et le regarder avec agacement, elle soupir doucement à la peur de son partenaire et se retourna pour continuer son inspection.

-On regarde une dernière pièce et après on pourra s'en aller, dit-elle calme.

Le policier soupira de soulagement comme il se mit à marcher rapidement pour ne pas être trop distancé de sa coéquipière, les minutes passèrent avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bout du long couloir et ne voient une porte devant eux.

Moon l'ouvrit et rentra avec Charles, pour voir que c'était une salle vraiment grande, et bien plus en mauvais état que les autres salles qu'ils avaient visitées, ils regardèrent confus comme ils virent des vêtements de civile éparpiller au sol.

Moon s'avança comme Charles gémit, Moon inspecta de plus près les vêtements au sol, elle souleva une chemise qui devait appartenir une femme, et regarda surprise que beaucoup de grains noirs tombèrent au sol.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, fit-elle, en prenant une poignée de grains noirs, on dirait de la poudre à canon, ou bien ?

Soudain elle lâcha comme elle regarda horrifier les grains, puis les nombreux vêtements sous le regard confus de son partenaire, elle courut à un autre vêtement et le secoua pour voir d'autres grains noirs tomber au sol.

Pendant plus de deux minutes, Moon courait vers les vêtements pour vérifier si les vêtements comportaient des grains noirs, après avoir vérifié le dernier vêtement, elle tomba à genou effaré.

-Moon, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec ces vêtements demanda Charles inquiet pour sa coéquipière.

-Charles...commença Moon calme.

-Hmm, oui dit le policier.

-...Les grains noirs, ce sont des cendres finit-elle perturber.

-Quoi, des cendres, des cendres humains cria-t-il épouvanter.

-Bien sûr que ce sont des cendres humains, de quoi voudrais tu que cela soit d'autres cria à son tour Moon les larmes aux yeux.

Soudain le chaton qu'ils avaient vu à leur arriver dans l'église entra par la porte qu'ils avaient laissée grande ouverte, et se dirigea vers un morceau de mur cassé, comme il s'assit et miaula fortement.

Les deux policiers (oui, tous les deux) se dirigèrent vers le mur casser et le contournèrent, comme ils se stoppèrent en regardant gelés un corps au sol, une valise marron à côté de lui.

Charles fut le premier à réagir, il se précipita sur ce qu'il pensait être un vieil homme, et essaya de sentir son pouls, il soupira de soulagement quand il en sentit un.

Moon était encore gelé comme elle regardait horrifier le corps du vieil homme, elle n'osa plus respirer ayant peur que ce vieil homme mort ne finisse comme les autres gens à qui ils ne restaient plus que les vêtements.

-Il est vivant déclara Charles soulager.

Moon dégela à cela, et se précipita vers le vieil homme, avant de le retourner, les deux policiers regardèrent choquer que ce n'était pas un vieil comme ils l'avaient pensé, mais un adolescent.

L'adolescent semblait dormir, il devait avoir quinze, il était assez petit pour son âge, et maigre, il avait d'étonnants cheveux blancs, qui lui arrivaient jusqu'au menton, il avait une cicatrice rouge vif sur le côté gauche du visage qui ressemblait à un pentacle à l'envers, qui traversa la moitié de son visage dans un motif semblable à un éclair. Il portait aussi des gants blancs, il était habillé d'un long manteau marron et des bottes marron lui arrivant au genou.

Les deux policiers essayèrent de le réveiller, mais sans succès, l'adolescent restait endormi, alors qu'ils l'appelaient, le secouai ou lui criait, ils finir par abandonner et décidèrent de l'emmener au commissariat

 _ **Plus tard dans le commissariat de Londres .**_

Allen ouvrit doucement les yeux, avant de les refermer à la lumière vive d'un néon, il attendit quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir, il s'assit lentement sur le banc sur lequel il était couché.

Il regarda autour de lui confus de pourquoi il se trouvait dans un commissariat, il regarda à ses pieds surpris, quand il vit le chaton qu'il cherchait en train de se frotter à sa jambe droite, il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras et le regarder amusé comme le chat miaulait pour des caresses.

Allen lui gratta doucement l'oreille droite, gagnant un ronronnement de bien-être de la part du chat, il sourit doucement et demanda d'une voix douce.

-Tu veux bien recracher Timcanpy s'il te plaît.

Le chat tourna son regard vert sur lui et le regarda curieusement, comme il se frotta à sa main gauche, Allen soupira comme il se leva pour s'en aller, quand la porte qui se trouvait à son côté droit s'ouvrit sur une femme bien plus âgée que lui.

Elle le regarda surprise, avant de s'avancer vers lui, derrière elle se trouvait un homme qui le regardait hésitant, il tenait dans sa main droite une valise marron.

-Bonsoir, je m'appelle Hesse Moon et voici mon coéquipier Charles Loet présenta Moon gentiment.

-Bonsoir, gamin, dit Charles en souriant tranquillement.

-Bonsoir, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Allen Walker dit Allen poliment.

Moon s'assit à côté d'Allen, comme elle enleva son chapeau, laissant ainsi ses longs cheveux libres de toute contrainte comme il lui arrivait au bas du dos, elle lui sourit chaleureusement.

-Nous aussi, mais dis-moi Allen, pourquoi tu te trouvais dans l'église où l'on t'a trouvé endormi, demanda-t-elle doucement.

Allen la regarda confus de ce qu'elle parlait, il la regarda pendant quelques secondes en essayant de penser à ce qu'elle avait dit, avant qu'il ne soupire mentalement en se souvenant.

Il avait couru après le chaton qui se trouvait sur ces genoux, après que ce dernier est mangé Timcanpy, il l'avait coincé le chaton dans une grande salle d'une église, et au moment où il allait l'attraper, il s'était senti fatiguer, et avant qu'il sache, il s'était endormi.

-Je suis désolé si j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, mais, en fait ,je poursuivais ce chaton qui a avalé quelque chose de très précieux pour moi, et je lui ai couru après jusque dans une église, et puis du coup de je me suis endormie, répondit-il coupable.

-Ah ! Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as rien fait de mal, et puis tout va bien, alors tu devrais juste rentré chez toi, tes parents doivent être très inquiet de ne pas te voir rentré, rassura-t-elle rapidement.

Allen la regarda étonner, comme Charles la regardait incrédules, Moon, elle souriait doucement à Allen.

-Mais, Moon, tu vois bien qu'il a fait une fugue dit Charles méduser.

-Hein, vraiment, Allen, tu as fait une fugue questionna Moon inquiète.

-Non, je n'ai pas fugué, en fait, je suis en voyage pour aller à l'ordre noir répondit-il sincère.

-L'ordre noir répéta-t-elle confuse.

-Oui, l'ordre noir confirma-t-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda Charles suspect ?

-C'est une organisation qui travaille pour le vatican, dit-il simplement.

-Oh ! Vraiment, eh bien tu vas aller où demanda Moon en changeant de sujet.

-Mhh, je vais me trouver un hôtel pour y passer la nuit, et repartir pour l'ordre demain répondit-il doucement.

-Mais tu ne trouveras rien à cette heure s'exclama Charles assez embêter.

-Charles à raison, à cette heure-ci, tu ne trouveras aucune chambre dans un hôtel, alors tu peux dormir chez moi si tu veux, proposa-t-elle gentiment.

-Quoi tu n'es pas sérieuse Moon s'écria-t-il stupéfait du comportement étrange de sa collègue.

-Si, je suis même très sérieuse, alors Allen veux-tu venir dormir chez moi ce soir redemanda-t-elle en souriant tranquille.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'accepte volontiers, merci répondit-il timide.

-Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, sinon je ne le t'aurais pas proposé, bon eh bien nous pouvons partir, à demain Charles s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

Moon se leva et s'avança vers la sortie, Allen se leva aussi le chaton dans les bras, et récupéra sa valise des mains de Charles, avant de suivre rapidement l'agent de police pour la direction de son appartement.

Le trajet fut silencieux comme chacun fut perdu dans ses pensées, quelques minutes plus tard, Moon s'arrêta à un bâtiment de couleur gris de cinq étages.

Moon entra dans le bâtiment, Allen derrière elle, puis prit une porte qui conduisit à des escaliers, ils montèrent trois étages, avant de sortir de la cage des escaliers, et arriver à un couloir contenant trois portes sur la gauche et trois autres sur le côté opposer.

Moon se dirigea vers la deuxième porte de droite, elle sortit des clés de son manteau de policier et ouvrit la porte, avant de l'inviter de rentrer, il rentra lentement comme il regarda le petit couloir peint en gris clair.

Moon le dépassa comme ils arrivèrent dans un salon assez grand et chaleureux, elle s'assit à la table qui se trouvait au milieu du salon et lui fit signe de faire pareille.

Allen s'assit timidement, alors que le chat se coucha immédiatement sur ces genoux, et regarda timide le salon.

La pièce était peinte d'un bleu clair apaisant, il n'y avait qu'une table en bois entouré de trois chaises aussi en bois et une commode en bois où dessus reposait une photo encadrée, il y avait deux portes, la première porte était à gauche et la deuxième porte se trouvait derrière Moon.

-Dis-moi, Allen, tu n'as pas menti quand tu disais que tu n'as pas fugué hein fit Moon légèrement inquiète.

-Non, je n'ai pas menti, je suis vraiment en voyage pour aller à l'ordre noir, rassura-t-il tranquillement.

-Tant mieux, mais tu es encore mineurs alors où sont tes parents, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Je n'en ai pas, j'ai été abandonner à la naissance, répondit-il mal à l'aise.

-Oh, je suis désolé, mais je voudrais alors savoir où se trouve ton tuteur s'excusa-t-elle inquiète.

-Mon...tuteur, je ne sais pas où il se trouve la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était en Inde, il m'a assommé avec un marteau et puis quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans un train en direction d'ici dit-il maintenant extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Moon, le regarder horrifier, le tuteur de cet adolescent était complètement cinglé d'avoir abandonné sa charge dans un train inconscient, il aurait pu lui arriver n'importe quoi, comme tuer ou bien enlever par des malfaiteurs qui auraient pu prendre le train en otages.

Moon secoua la tête pour arrêter de divaguer et imaginer ce qui aurait pu lui arriver pendant son voyage jusqu'ici, et se concentra sur l'adolescent devant elle qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise, elle se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention.

-Tu as l'air fatigué, alors que dirais-tu de laisser ton voyage à un jour et rester avec moi une journée dans mon travail suggéra-t-elle calme.

-C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part, mais je ne suis pas sûr que votre patron accepte que je reste avec vous pendant vos heures de travail fit Allen timide.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dérangera pas le commissaire, si je fais mon travail correctement, dit-elle confiante.

-Ah, dans ce cas, je veux bien merci beaucoup pour votre gentillesse remercia-t-il reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est rien, fit-elle en souriant joyeuse, mais as-tu déjà manger, si tu n'as pas, je peux très bien te faire cuire quelque chose.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai déjà mangé dit-il en souriant poliment.

-Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir, suis-moi.

Les deux se levèrent, comme Moon ouvrit la porte de gauche, Allen la passa avec le chaton dans les bras, comme il marcha dans le petit couloir qui avait trois portes, deux portes à gauche, et une à droite, Moon ouvrit la seule porte de droite.

-C'est la chambre d'amie déclara Moon calme.

Allen entra et observa la chambre d'amie qui était très simple, un lit avec une couette blanche se trouvait devant lui, une grande fenêtre à rideau bleu ciel se trouvait au-dessus du lit, et enfin à côté du lit était une table de chevet en bois.

-Merci beaucoup mademoiselle Moon remercia Allen poliment.

-Ce n'est rien, et appelle Hesse d'accord dit-elle amusé.

-Compris Hesse, alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit Allen.

Hesse sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle, laissant Allen seul dans la chambre, il déposa sa valise au pied du lit, avant de poser le chaton endormi sur l'oreiller, et d'enlever son manteau et ses bottes, qu'il plaça à côté de sa valise.

Il se leva et rabattit la couverture au pied du lit, avant de se coucher et de ramener la couverture vers lui pour se couvrir, il se mit sur le côté gauche et ferma ses yeux trois secondes, avant de les rouvrir, il regarda comme le chat qui s'était réveillé se coucher, se mettre en boule contre son ventre.

Il sourit heureux, avant de refermer les yeux, quelques minutes passèrent, avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Allen se réveilla en sentant son œil maudit s'activer, il regarda autour de lui, et vit que l'âme de l'Akuma qui l'avait réveillé venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, il se leva rapidement et remit ses bottes.

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre quand il entendit la voix d'Hesse crier, il courut et ouvrit la porte du salon, comme il regarda l'Akuma de niveaux 1 qui pointait tous ces canons vers Hesse qui était debout et regardait horrifier l'Akuma.

Allen allait activer son innocence, quand l'Akuma tira, Allen réagit en un instant et attrapa la balle qui était destinée à Hesse, seulement pour être projeté par la fenêtre avec Hesse sous la force de la balle.

Allen attrapa le bras de la policière effrayée comme il força la balle sur le côté, puis passa Hesse devant lui, la protégeant ainsi de la fenêtre d'un bâtiment, ils tombèrent au sol, avec Hesse sur le dessus de lui.

Il se retint de gémir de douleur à l'impact avec le sol, il regarda Hesse se relever rapidement et regarder autour d'elle effrayer, Allen se releva à partir du sol, comme Hesse posa son regard sur lui, sans doute ne remarquer que maintenant qu'il était là.

-Ca va, demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Ou...oui, mais Mark, cette chose a pris l'apparence de Mark, dit-elle confuse et effrayée.

-Mark ?

-Oui, il est mon beau-frère.

-Je suis désolé de vous dire, que cette chose comme vous dites est bel et bien votre beau-frère dit Allen tristement.

-Quoi ! Mais c'est impossible, cette chose ne peut pas être Mark s'exclama-t-elle affolé.

-Malheureusement, si, et cette chose est appelée un Akuma fit Allen en regardant où ils avaient atterri et qui était l'église où il avait cherché le chaton, avant de s'endormir.

-Un Akuma qu'est-ce que c'est, demanda-t-elle confuse.

-Un Akuma est une machine qui est créé à partir de trois choses, la première est une tragédie, la deuxième est une personne pour pleurer la mort de leurs êtres cher et la dernière est le Comte Millénaire. En fait, quand une personne meurt due à un accident, un meurtre ou une maladie, les personnes à qui cette personne lui était chère pleurent sa mort, elle attire un homme du nom du Comte Millénaire. Le Comte propose à la personne si elle/il veut faire revenir sa/son bien-aimé. La personne accepte et le Comte fait apparaître un squelette en métal et demande de crier le nom de la personne morte, une fois que vous criez son nom, l'âme de ce dernier et rappeler et emprisonner dans le squelette. Le Comte ordonne alors à l'âme nouvellement rappelée de tuer la personne qui la rappeler et de porter sa peau, l'Akuma obéit et tue la personne en revêtant sa peau, puis il se glisse parmi les humains et les massacre, les Akuma deviennent alors des armes pour le Comte Millénaire à qu'ils sont obligés d'obéir, ils tirent des balles mortelles pour tuer, si vous avez même une égratignure causée par l'une de ces balles, vous mourrez, des étoiles noires apparaissent sur votre peau, et vous finissez en cendres, ne laissant que vos vêtements expliqua-t-il sérieusement en lui montrant le gros obus qui gisais par terre.

Hesse le regarda choquer, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, seulement pour être poussée vers le coin d'un mur par Allen, comme l'Akuma vola dans l'église et regarda autour de lui, Allen l'observa, tout comme Moon.

Les yeux d'Allen se posèrent sur l'âme emprisonnée dans l'Akuma, momifier et dans une position fœtale comme une voix de femme suppliait qu'on la sauve.

-Vous restez caché ici, pendant que je vais détruire cette Akuma murmura-t-il sérieux.

-Quoi, mais tu n'y penses pas, tu vas te faire tuer, murmura-t-elle horrifier.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis un exorciste alors je ne risque rien, je vais juste sauver son âme fit-il d'une voix rassurante, comme il lui sourit doucement.

Allen sortit de sa cachette, avant que Moon ne puisse l'empêcher et s'avança jusqu'à être face à face avec l'Akuma qui dirigea tous ses canons sur lui, il se prépara comme il enleva son gant gauche.

-Activation de l'innocence déclara-t-il calmement.

Une lumière verte enveloppa son bras, comme il grandit d'un coup, au bout de quelques secondes la lumière verte se dissipa révélant le bras devenu maintenant massif et métallique, comme ses doigts étaient maintenant des griffes argentées.

Il se mit à courir comme l'Akuma tira ses balles mortelles, Allen les esquiva toute, comme il sauta sur une balle rapidement et sauta dans l'air pour être à la hauteur de l'Akuma, il leva son bras comme il l'abattit en moins d'une seconde sur l'Akuma le trancha en quatre parties.

Allen se protégea de sa griffe comme l'Akuma explosa, il atterrit sur ses jambes, et releva la tête surprise, quand l'âme de l'Akuma le remercia et lui demanda de transmettre un message pour sa sœur.

-Je le ferais, votre âme peut se reposer en paix pour l'éternité dit-il serein.

Il désactiva son innocence comme il partit récupérer son gant qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol, et le remit pour cacher son bras gauche déformer, puis il se retourna vers Heese.

-Allen, l'Akuma possédait l'âme de Mark, et tu l'as détruit, mais tu as dit qu'il repose en paix, alors il est sauvé, et puis ton bras qu'est-ce qu'il lui et arriver, demanda-t-elle rapidement.

-Ah ! S'il vous plaît pas si vite dit-il doucement.

-Oh, je suis désolé, marmonna-t-elle gêner.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais pour répondre à vos questions, cette Akuma ne contenait pas l'âme de votre beau-frère, mais d'une femme. Ensuite quand un Akuma est détruit par un exorciste, leur âme est sauvée, et retourne au paradis, et ne peuvent plus jamais être appelée. Et pour finir, mon bras est fait d'innocence, une substance qui est la seule à pouvoir détruire les Akuma, répondit-il tranquillement.

-D'accord, mais comment tu peux savoir que c'était une femme questionna-t-elle perdu.

-Oh ça, en fait j'ai été maudit, mon œil gauche me permet de voir les âmes des Akuma, c'est comme ça aussi que je me suis réveillé dit-il calme.

-Je ne comprends pas, si ce n'est pas l'âme de Mark, alors qui était-se fit Hesse confuse, avant que ses yeux ne se creusent dans la reconnaissance et la douleur.

-Non, ce n'est pas possible, ça ne peut pas être...commença-t-elle douloureusement.

-Moon, je suis désolé, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, mais, j'ai un message de la part de l'âme qui était emprisonné dans l'Akuma, elle à dit '' pardon, je ne voulais pas me fâcher avec toi, je voulais juste que tu ne fasses pas ce métier périlleux, mais, je veux que tu saches que je t'aime, et, je te souhaite de trouver l'amour, alors adieux petite sœur'' c'est tout finit-il calme.

Hesse le regarda quelques secondes, avant de commencer à pleurer et crier de douleur, faisant paniquer Allen, et encore plus quand elle se leva et le serra avec force et pleurant sur son épaule, Allen ne dit rien, comme il tapota maladroitement son dos et la laissa pleurer son chagrin.

Ce fut vingt minutes plus tard, qu'elle le lâcha enfin, elle renifla doucement, Allen sortit un mouchoir de son pantalon et lui tendit, elle accepta reconnaissante, comme elle essuya les larmes qui restaient encore, avant de lui rendre son mouchoir.

-Il fait encore nuit, on devrait rentrer se reposer, dit-elle la voix un peu rauque d'avoir crié.

-D'accord, mais on part par où demanda Allen confus.

-Par là suis-moi.

Hesse s'avança et les conduits à la sortie de l'église, au moment où ils furent dehors, ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher en regardant les nombreux policiers qui étaient devant eux, armes à la main.

-Moon qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ici demanda un homme habillé normalement.

-Commissaire, et vous qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, et tout le monde dit Hesse confuse.

-Les voisins nous ont alerté en disant qu'ils avaient entendu une explosion et des cris de douleur appartenant à une femme qui provenait de l'église expliqua Charles qui était ici et assez pâle comme il jeta des coups d'oeil méfiant envers Allen.

-Ah ! Vraiment, nous aussi, on sait réveiller à ces cris, alors on n'est venu vérifier, mais on n'a rien trouvé de bizarre dans l'église, donc, nous allions rentrer à la maison, répondit-elle faussement tranquille.

-Vraiment, alors nous sommes venus pour rien, eh bien je pense que tout le monde peut rentrer chez lui maugréa le commissaire irrité d'avoir été dérangé pour rien.

Tous les policiers partirent pour leur maison, laissant Hesse, Allen et Charles qui observait toujours Allen avec suspicion, alors que ce dernier était confus de ce qu'il avait fait à cet homme pour qu'il se méfie autant de lui.

-Tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi Charles demanda Hesse confuse.

-Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien vu dans l'église, interrogea-t-il, en ignorant sa question.

-Ah ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire d'église maudite, d'accord et arrêtes de regarder Allen comme ça, il était avec moi quand les cris continuaient d'accord, alors excuse-toi pour ton comportement impoli s'énerva faussement contre son collègue.

-Bien, je suis désolé pour te soupçonner de quelque chose s'excusa maussade Charles.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mais j'accepte vos excuses, mais Hesse, on peut rentrer s'il vous plaît, je suis fatigué, dit-il en mettant une main devant sa bouche pour bailler.

-Oui, nous allons y aller, Charles, nous te disons bonne nuit et à demain fit-elle sans attendre la réponse de son collègue pour partir.

Les deux rentrèrent dans l'appartement de Moon, avant d'aller en direction de leurs chambres respectives, pour aller se rendormir pour les quelques heures qu'il restait avant que le jour ne se lève.

Arriver dans la chambre d'amie, Allen, regarda surpris comme il trouva le chaton derrière la porte à la gratter, il se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras, puis de se diriger vers le lit.

Il le déposa sur le lit défait, comme il enlevait ses bottes et les laissait à leur place d'il y à peu près une heure, puis se coucha dans le lis et se couvrit, le chat se colla directement à lui et se rendormis instantanément.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard.**_

Allen se réveilla au miaulement près de son oreille, il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le chat assis devant lui, il regarda par la fenêtre pour voir que le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, il soupira comme il s'habilla et fit le lit.

Il ouvrit le porte, et la referma sans faire de bruit une fois que le chat fut à ses côtés, puis il ouvrit la porte qui menait au salon et avança jusqu'à la table pour sortir un papier et un stylo de sa valise, et commença à écrire.

 _Cher Hesse Moon_

 _Je vous remercie pour de gentillesse, et pour m'avoir accueilli chez vous cette nuit, et je vous demande aussi de m'excuser pour partir maintenant et sans vous dire au revoir, mais je vais continuer mon voyage pour me rendre à l'ordre noir, alors encore merci pour tous, et prenez de soins de vous, en espèrent qu'un jour on se revoie._

 _De : Allen Walker_

Puis il rangea son stylo, comme il marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et sortit de l'appartement, il marcha silencieusement dans le couloir et dans les escaliers, suivit du chat qui ne comptait apparemment plus le lâcher.

Il marcha dans les rues désertes, jusqu'en direction d'une boulangerie qui venait juste d'ouvrir, il rentra à l'intérieur pour être accueilli par une vieille femme à l'air maternel, il s'arrêta au comptoir.

-Ah ! Bonjour, eh bien en voilà un jeune homme matinal sourit la vieille femme quelque peu surprise.

-Bonjour madame, j'aimerais trois croissants, cinq beignets à la vanille, dix au chocolat, quatre pains au chocolat, six donuts au chocolat, un sandwich au poulet, et une bouteille de lait s'il vous plaît énuméra Allen poliment.

-Tout ça pour vous dit la femme choquer.

-Oui, j'ai un métabolisme très élevé répondit Allen gêner.

-Eh bien jeune homme, vous allez prendre beaucoup de centimètres d'un coup ria doucement la vieille femme.

Allen la regarda curieusement, comme elle mit ce qu'il avait commandé dans deux sacs, avant de les poser sur les comptoirs, et compta rapidement.

-Bien cela fera 4 francs 80 dit-elle légèrement amusés.

Allen sortit la somme demander de sa poche droite de son manteau et le posa sur le comptoir comme il prit les sacs et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au revoir madame, passer une bonne journée dit-elle en se retourna pour lui sourire doucement.

-Toi aussi, jeune homme et reviens quand tu veux, sourit-elle joyeuse.

-D'accord, merci.

Il se retourna et partit de la boulangerie, avant de prendre la direction de la gare, il marcha pendant plusieurs minutes où il avait tout fini sauf le sandwich, et la bouteille de lait, arrivé à la gare légèrement remplie.

Il se dirigea vers le comptoir, et regarda la femme qui était avachi sur le comptoir et regardait ennuyer.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, je voudrais acheter un billet de troisième classe pour la ville de Paris demanda-t-il poliment.

La femme se redressa comme elle lui adressa un coup d'oeil rapide et fatiguer, et chercha dans son bureau désordonné, avant de lui donner.

-Cela fera 100 francs 40, et c'est le quai 4 dit-elle ennuyer

Allen sortit cette fois l'argent de sa poche gauche, et le remit sur le comptoir, comme il prit son billet et s'éloigna après avoir remercié la femme, sans regarder si son billet était bien le bon.

Il partit au quai qu'elle lui avait annoncé s'asseoir sur un banc, en attendant son train, il sortit un petit bol qu'il gardait dans son sac et le posa par terre, comme il ouvrit la bouteille de lait, et remplit le bol d'un peu de lait.

Le chaton se dirigea vers le bol, et but goulûment le lait, quelques secondes plus tard, il ne resta plus aucune goutte-de-lait dans le bol.

-Eh bien, tu avais vraiment soif fit Allen en souriant tendrement, tu veux manger.

Le chaton le garda avant de miauler bruyamment dans ce qui devait un oui retentissant, Allen ria un peu, comme il prit le sandwich et enleva la moitié des morceaux de poulet, avant de les mettre dans le bol.

Tout comme le lait, le poulet, fut vite avalé à l'amusement d'Allen, qui rangea le bol à sa place dans sa valise, et caressa le chaton qui se frotta à sa jambe.

-Maintenant, il faudrait peut-être te donner un nom, puisque tu vas rester avec moi marmonna-t-il pensif.

Il regarda le chaton comme, il le prit et regarda en dessous pour voir que c'était une femelle, il l'abaissa à la hauteur de ses yeux, et la regarda intensément à la grande curiosité de la chatte.

-Que dirais-tu de Lia, proposa-t-il serein.

La chatte miaula fortement, comme elle se débattit pour qu'il la lâche, Allen la laissa tomber sur ces genoux surpris, alors que cette dernière commença à ronronner bruyamment et se frotter contre ses mains.

-Tu aimes, c'est ça, bien alors c'est décider, tu t'appelles maintenant Lia dit-il tendrement.

Une heure passa, avant que le train n'arrive à la gare, Allen enleva Lia de ses genoux, puis enlever sa veste, avant d'envelopper Lia dans son manteau et de le tenir à un bras, comme il ramassa avec sa valise avec l'autre main libre.

-Tu ne dois faire aucun bruit, et on ne doit pas te voir, alors reste calme s'il te plaît, murmura-t-il à sa chatte.

Lia le regarda curieusement, avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir directement sous le regard incrédule de son nouveau maître, Allen secoua la tête dans l'amusement comme il monta dans le train.

Il se choisit une place vers une fenêtre pour s'y asseoir en posant sa valise par terre, tout en laissant exprès son manteau sur ses genoux et l'ouverture en face de lui, pour qu'il puisse surveiller Lya.

Au bout de douze minutes, où le train commença à se remplir, le contrôleur arriva pour vérifier les billets de tout le monde, quand ce fut au tour d'Allen d'être contrôlé, il sortit son billet de sa valise et le tendit au contrôleur.

Comme le train se mit en route, le contrôleur ne fit pas attention au billet et lui rendit en lui souhaitant un bon voyage Allen.

Allen se tourna pour regarder le paysage défiler, son billet poser à côté de lui, comme on pouvait y lire Marne.

 **Voilà, j'espère que cela vous à plut, si c'est le cas vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires, conseil, critique.**

 **Et si vous voulez me poser des questions je répondrait soit au prochain chapitre si vous me les avez poser dans un avis, ou dans votre messagerie privée si vous avez fait dans la mienne et pour ceux qui sont simplement des invité, vous pouvez m'envoyer vos questions sur ma boite E-Mail que j'ai mis tout en bas de mon profil.**

 **Je consulte tout les jours ma messagerie privée, ainsi que ma boîte E-Mail, alors n'hésitez surtout pas à me poser vos questions, enfin voilà sur ce ciassu.**


	3. chapitre 2

__**Salut, pour comprendre vous n'avez qu'à lire mon profil mis a jour.**__

 ** **Enfin je remercie beaucoup ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, mis dans leurs favoris et suivis. Merci beaucoup ça me touche. Et à partir de maintenant pour mes trois fics je vais fonctionner comme ça.****

 ** **Elogane : Alors non, la "vraie" ne va pas commencer toute suite. Il est vrai qu'il sera très gênant pour moi de refaire toute l'histoire. Mais je vais en fait en faire que la moitié. Car j'en n'ai besoin. Et puis je vais les faites a ma sauce. l'idée pour "éclipser tout ça" va venir qu'à partir de la moitié de l'arc. donc voilà pour ceci.****

 ** **Bon et bien j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire sur ce bonne lecture****

 ****CHAPITRE 2 :****

Allen contemplait l'horizon défilé rapidement devant ces yeux, il soupira d'ennui, cela faisait deux heures que le train avait quitté la gare, et cela faisait aussi deux heures que le décor était la compagne. Les seules occupations qu'il pouvait faire était de regarder le paysage et dormir. Et bien que dormir semble être la meilleure solution pour rendre ce voyage moins long et ennuyeux. Cette idée avait rapidement été supprimer, il n'était pas à l'aise de s'endormir, quand il était entouré par des gens.

Mais surtout, il refusait de se retrouver vulnérable à un...

Il fut sorti de ses pensées, par les cris d'un enfant résonnant dans le compartiment où il se trouve. Il détourna son regard de la vitre pour regarder dans la direction où toutes les autres personnes curieuses dévisageaient. Les cris provenaient du début du wagon.

Assise sur un siège était une petite fille blonde d'environ sept huit ans pleurer, à côté était une femme assez blonde dans la fin de sa vingtaine.

Allen ne pouvait deviner que la femme était la mère de l'enfant, au vu de leurs ressemblances et du fait qu'elle la tenait dans ses bras en essayant maladroitement de la réconforter.

Seulement les tentatives de la mère de famille pour calmer son enfant étaient infructueuses. La fillette continuait à hurler, et même plus fort qu'avant. Provoquant le mécontentement et les remarques désagréables des autres passagers.

-S'il te plaît, Mira calme toi et arrête de crier, tu ne fais qu'empirer ton mal de tête raisonna la matrone paniquée.

La petite répondant au nom de Mira ne fit pas attention aux avertissements de sa mère et persista à brailler.

L'homme qui était en face d'eux, lança un regard noir à la mère.

-Bordel ! Mais faite-là taire, un conseil si vous êtes incapable de le faire avec elle, vous devriez vous abstenir de faire un autre gosse jura-t-il énerver.

-D'abord, ce n'est pas ma fille, mais ma nièce, et vous pouvez garder votre conseil pour vous, non mieux, n'en faite aucun claqua-t-elle sèchement.

L'homme grogna méchamment, mais ne fit rien de répréhensible, il se contenta de prendre ses affaires avec rage, et partit s'installer plus loin en maudissant sous son souffle.

Allen jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la place que le monsieur venait de quitter.

Il prit sa valise, son manteau (ou Lia était toujours cachée), ainsi que son billet pour partir s'y asseoir. Il ne fit pas attention à la surprise qui brillait dans les prunelles noisette de la femme qu'il avait prise pour la mère de la petite fille.

-Ano...excusez-moi, mais si vous voulez, je peux vous aider, proposa-t-il timidement.

-Si, vous pouvez, j'accepte s'exclama-t-elle incrédule, mais d'accord.

Il déposa son manteau à côté de lui, s'agenouilla devant la petite blonde, tout en levant la main droite, et massa doucement un côté précis de la tête de Mira. L'effet fut presque immédiat, la fillette cria de moins en moins fort, et ses cris finirent par devenir des sanglots, pour laisser place à de petits hoquets.

La tante observait interloquer et soulager l'étrange adolescent calmé sa nièce, et par extension, les passagers en colère et irriter.

-Ça fait du bien hein, sourit Allen tranquillement.

-Oui, merci monsieur renifla, la petite d'une voix presque inaudible.

-Tu sais, ta tante a raison, quand elle t'a dit que crier ne ferait qu'aggraver ton mal de tête dit-il, calme.

-Je ne veut pas avoir mal plus, fit-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Dans ce cas, tu ne dois pas faire ces deux choses, à la place, tu devrais essayer de te reposer un peu conseilla-t-il posé.

-Mais, ça veut dire dormir, je ne peux pas dormir sans Sultan gémit-elle fatiguer.

-"Sultan ?" c'est, ton doudou demanda-t-il gentiment.

-Non, je n'ai plus besoin de doudou maintenant que je suis grande, boudait-elle.

-Ah ah, désolé je ne voulais pas te vexer ria-t-il nerveusement.

-Ne, vous inquiétez pas, elle n'est pas vexée, et pour répondre à votre question Sultan est le chien de ma sœur répondit la femme amuser.

-Oh ! Attendez, fit-il, en tournant son regard vers Mira. Est-ce que tu aimes les chats.

-Hummm oui, pourquoi demanda-t-elle confuse ?

-Regarde dit-il simplement.

Il arrêta de masser la tête de la petite, se retourna, ramassa son manteau, et le déposa sur les genoux de Mira avant de se rasseoir à son siège. Mira regarda surprise le vêtement enroulé que le monsieur avait posé sur ses genoux, et confuse de la chaleur et du poids un peu plus lourd que ce genre de vêtements n'est censé peser.

Prise par sa curiosité, elle souleva le col légèrement levé et regarda émerveiller un chaton endormi emmitouflé à l'intérieur. Elle releva la tête pour poser des questions, seulement pour ne rien dire, en le voyant mettre un doigt sur ses lèvres.

La femme sourit à l'excitation de sa nièce, cependant elle se dépêcha de rabattre le col comme il était auparavant. En ne sachant que les animaux étaient interdits dans les trains.

-Allonges-toi, et dors ma puce dit-elle doucement.

Mira hocha la tête, elle prit le manteau dans ses bras et laissa sa tante l'allonger sur la banquette, en mettant sa tête sur ses genoux. Elle ferma les yeux et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle dormait paisiblement.

-Ouah ! Elle s'est vite endormie, lâcha-t-il impressionner.

-C'est normal, elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit répondit la femme amuser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'elle était bien trop excitée de revoir son oncle pour trouver le sommeil.

-Ah.

-Oh ! J'allais oublier, merci pour votre aide jeune homme remercia-t-elle reconnaissante.

-Hmm, mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose dit-il confus.

-Non, j'insiste, sans vous, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu la calmer, réfute-t-elle l'air enjoué.

-Si, vous le pensez vraiment, murmura-t-il gêner.

-Au fait, je m'appelle Lana Milton, et vous demanda-t-elle calme.

-Enchanter de vous rencontrer, je m'appelle Allen Walker répondit-il poliment.

-Moi de même, mais dites-moi est-ce que cela vous dérange, si je vous tutoie, questionna-t-elle, tranquillement.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, madame Milton dit-il rapidement.

-Vraiment, c'est super, mais s'il te plaît appelle-moi Lana et je t'appellerais Allen, d'accord.

-Euh...d'accord.

-Génial, mais dis-moi Allen, que vas-tu faire à Marne, interrogea-t-elle, curieuse.

-Marne répéta-t-il confus.

-Oui, Marne, ce train nous emmène au village de Marne, pourquoi tu sembles si surpris demanda-t-elle interloquée.

Allen ne répondit pas, à la place, il prit son billet qu'il avait posé sur sa valise et le fixa surpris qu'il indique bel et bien Marne.

-Je suis vraiment maudit, gémit-il doucement.

-Je ne comprends pas fit-elle perdu, si tu es ici, c'est que tu voulais y aller.

-Pas du tout, je dois me rendre à Paris, mais je suppose que l'employé de l'accueil n'a du tout fait attention à ce que je lui ai dit et m'aient donné le mauvais billet de train ainsi que le numéro de quai, et que le contrôleur n'a pas du tout regardé mon billet expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

-Oh, cela ce n'est vraiment pas de chance, dit-elle, compatissante.

-Je sais, mais je suis habitué maintenant, je n'ai jamais eu de chance, alors ce n'est pas grave ria-t-il faussement joyeux.

-Alors cette fois, on peut dire que tu as de la chance dit-elle soudainement.

-Pourquoi demanda-t-il confus.

-Eh bien, vois-tu, j'ai un frère plus jeune que moi, et il se trouve justement que mon frère doit partir demain pour un petit voyage d'une semaine, pour aller voir un bon ami de la famille qui se trouve un peu avant Paris. Mais je suis persuadé que si je lui demande de t'emmener avec lui et faire un petit arrêt à Paris. Il acceptera, expliqua-t-elle heureuse.

-C'est très gentil de ta part de vouloir m'aider, mais je ne voudrais pas déranger ton frère, et puis je peux très bien attendre le prochain train qui partira pour Paris, donc, il n'est pas...commença-t-il rapidement.

Lana, le coupa :

-La, gare de Marne n'a aucun train qui part pour Paris, de plus si tu veux rebrousser chemin, tu devras au moins attendre une semaine, pour prendre le prochain train pour Londres, et deux autres jours pour que tu atteignes, ta destination rétorqua-t-elle fermé.

-Dans ce cas, j'attendrai une semaine là-bas, et puis je ne suis pas pressé, fit-il en souriant doucement.

-Et je peux te demander où tu vas loger pour une semaine.

-Dans, une auberge.

-Il n'y a pas d'auberge au village.

-Oh ! Alors, je dormirais à la belle étoile.

-Il y a des animaux sauvages.

-Je me débrouillerais.

-Tu es vraiment têtu comme garçon, pourtant si tu acceptes ma solution, tu pourras dormir chez mon frère pour la nuit, soupira-t-elle, désabusée.

-Je ne veut pas m'imposer, et puis comment peux-tu être si sûr qu'il acceptera, quand, tu ne lui as pas demandé son avis dit-il troubler.

-Mais la réponse est évidente, il est mon frère et je suis sa sœur, il acceptera la faveur que je vais lui demander, pour me faire plaisir, à moi sa grande sœur fit-elle triomphante en sentant qu'elle venait de gagner l'argument.

Allen ne sut pas quoi dire à ça, il fixa un court instant Lana, qui le regardait avec détermination, il soupira en comprenant que peu importe ce qu'il dirait, elle ne l'écouterait pas.

-C'est bon, j'accepte avec joie ta solution dit-il vaincu.

Lana ne put empêcher le sourire de bonheur de transparaître sur ces traits, elle se mit à peigner distraitement de ces doigts les cheveux de sa nièce. Le reste du trajet passa dans la tranquillité, Lana animait les conversations sur plusieurs choses banales. Mira, elle ne s'était pas réveillée une seule fois pendant le voyage.

 ** _ **Trois heures plus tard :**_**

Quand le train s'arrêta, Allen posa ses yeux sur la vitre, ou l'on pouvait voir un quai en pierre, où très peu de personnes se trouvaient en attente de leurs proches ou ami qui se trouvait dans le véhicule.

-Tu peux reprendre ton manteau maintenant dit-elle, joyeuse.

-Merci fit-il soulager en reprenant son manteau avec douceur.

Il le cala dans son bras droit, et entreprit de porter les bagages des deux filles ainsi que sa valise. Lana lui jeta un regard reconnaissant, avant de prendre sa nièce dans ses bras. Les deux d'entre eux sortirent, bien après que tous les autres furent sortis.

Allen considéra l'horloge de la gare qui indiquait onze heures trente.

-Viens, suis-moi, chuchota-t-elle pour ne pas réveiller notre petite blonde de son sommeil réparateur.

Allen suivit la plus âgée en dehors de la gare, et observa surpris le village qui semblait sans vie. En avançant dans le hameau, il remarqua trois choses.

La première chose était que le village disposait d'une boulangerie, épicerie, bar et marché. La deuxième chose était que les rues étaient très peu remplies, à peine trois personnes qui les dévisageaient, et aucun enfant dehors, alors que le ciel était magnifique, et donc idéal pour s'amuser à l'extérieur. Et enfin la dernière chose était que certaine maison était complètement cloîtrée, toutes les portes, les fenêtres étaient fermées et les rideau tiré.

Malgré ces trois choses étranges, le village de Marne était resplendissant. Les maisons étaient nombreuse et faisaient toute deux étages, elle était séparée chacune l'une de l'autre d'au moins un mètre.

 ** _ **Vingt minutes plus tard :**_**

Allen contempla la forêt dans laquelle ils étaient rentrés.

-Lana, pourquoi nous, nous éloignons du village demanda-t-il, incertain.

-Mon frère n'habite pas dans le village, en fait, il vit dans la forêt. Dans une maison que notre père a construite, ainsi qu'une écurie. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous sommes bientôt arrivés, expliqua-t-elle joyeuse.

-Oh, d'accord.

Et en effet après cinq minutes de route, il put apercevoir la maison et l'écurie dont parlait Lana.

La maison faisait deux étages comme celle du village, à la différence qu'elle semblait être faite en terre cuite, au lieu de pierre. L'écurie se trouvait coller au côté gauche, et semblait assez petit, bien qu'encore convenable pour un cheval à d'y vivre.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, Lana frappa fortement. Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, sur un homme épuisé.

L'homme était de taille moyenne, et avait l'air plus jeune que Lana d'au moins six ans.

Il avait des cheveux bruns courts en bataille, deux yeux noisette tout comme ça sœur, bien que les siens étaient cernés par des sacs violets d'un manque de sommeil. Il était vêtu d'une chemise bleue à manches courtes, d'un pantalon noir, et des bottes marron atteignant ses genoux. Il portait une sacoche marron.

L'homme regarda pétrifier, avant que son visage ne s'illumine et ne reprend de l'énergie en voyant sa sœur et sa nièce devant la porte.

-Lana, ça me fait tellement plaisir que tu es venue me rendre visite, et avec Mira en plus, est-ce que Sérena, est la aussi questionna-t-il avec empressement.

-Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir Denise, malheureusement non, notre sœur à refuser de venir, mais elle m'a permis d'emmener Mira, répondit-elle le visage reflétant la désolation qu'elle ressentait de l'éloignement de sa sœur aîné envers leur frère cadet.

-Je comprends, elle m'en veut encore, murmura-t-il peiner.

Il cligna des yeux surpris en remarquant enfin le gamin à l'apparence étrange derrière sa sœur.

-Qui est-ce, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Peux-tu nous laisser entrer avant, parce qu'elle n'en a peut-être pas l'air comme ça, mais je peux t'assurer que Mira n'est pas légère, fit-elle fatiguer.

-Oh ! Oui bien sûr, désolée ria-t-il penaud en se poussant pour les laisser rentrer.

Une fois que tous furent à l'intérieur, Denise ferma la porte, et marcha derrière le gamin qui suivait sa sœur jusque dans le salon. Lana ne perdit pas une seconde pour se décharger de son fardeau sur le canapé. Allen détaille le salon spacieux, propre, et bien rangé.

Une table en bois entouré de quatre chaises se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, un canapé gris était près de la porte d'entrée, et une commode en chêne se trouvait face au canapé coller au mur. Il y avait aussi deux portes qui se faisaient face l'une à droite, l'autre à gauche, et enfin un escalier devant qui devait emmener à l'étage.

-Bien, maintenant, tu peux me dire qui c'est re, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Avant tout, tu me suis, il doit être midi là, alors tu vas m'aider à préparer le repas dit-elle, autoritaire.

-Si, tu veux, mais tu pourrais au moins me répondre, non fit-il légèrement irrité qu'il soit ignoré par sa sœur.

-Oui, oui, plus tard, allez le repas ne va pas se faire tout, seul.

-Je sait, mais ma que...

-Allen, tu peux t'asseoir sur une chaise si tu veux.

Lana ne laissa pas de temps à son frère de protester qu'elle le poussa en direction de la cuisine, laissant ainsi Allen tout seul dans le salon avec une enfant et un chaton au pays des rêves.

Il soupira doucement, et fit ce que la plus âgée lui avait dit, et s'assit sur l'une des chaises, non avant d'avoir posé les affaires des deux demoiselles près du canapé et la sienne à côté de la chaise qu'il occupait.

 ** _ **Dans la cuisine :**_**

Lana ouvrit tous les placards de la cuisine, ses yeux scannant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

-Voyons voir ce qu'il peut bien y avoir dans tes placards que je puisse faire, examina-t-elle, pensif.

-Tu peux peut-être enfin me dire qui est ce gamin et ce qu'il fait ici avec toi, non interrogea Denise agacer.

-Qui, Allen, je l'ai rencontré dans le train. Mira ne se sentait pas bien, et a commencé a hurler, ce qui à énervé les autres passagers. Il y en a même un qui a eu le culot de me dire que si je ne savais pas calmer ma "fille" je ne devrais pas en faire d'autre. Bien sûr, je l'ai remis à sa place et il est parti s'asseoir ailleurs. C'est là qu'Allen et venue. Il a réussi à calmer Mira, puis nous avons discuté et sympathisé, expliqua-t-elle distraite.

-C'est très gentil de sa part, de t'avoir aidé avec Mira, mais cela ne m'explique pas pourquoi il est ici dit-il confus.

-Oh ! Ça, eh bien, disons que j'ai gagné, et qu'il s'est avoué vaincu et accepté mon aide fit-elle en refermant tous les placards et ouvert le frigo. A quand remonte la fois que tu as fait les courses.

-Ton aide ? Mais sur quoi, bon sang Lana, je n'ai pas le temps pour des devinettes, alors peux-tu être plus clair s'il te plaît, cria-t-il excédé.

-C'est bon, pas besoins de crier, je ne suis pas sourde, il se trouve que l'employé de la gare lui a donné le mauvais billet. A la base, il devait aller à Paris, mais à la place il se retrouve ici, tu vois, le problème rétorqua-t-elle calme.

-Oh, oui je vois, je commence à comprendre, tu as dit qu'il pouvait rester ici, chez moi, pour toute une semaine, en attendant que le train repasse ici, c'est ça grinça-t-il consterné.

-Pas du tout fit-elle tout sourire, je lui ai juste proposé de dormir ici ce soir, et que tu l'emmènes avec toi, tout en faisant un léger détour à Paris.

-Quoi ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse s'écria-t-il incrédule.

-Si, je suis très sérieuse, et d'ailleurs je te préviens d'avance que je n'ai pas passée plusieurs minutes à réfuter toutes ces excuses pour ne pas accepter ma proposition, qui pour moi et un remboursement pour son aide, alors tu vas me faire plaisir et dire oui, compris ordonna-t-elle grave.

 ** _ **Pendant ce temps dans le salon :**_**

Allen déroula son manteau de Lia, il fixa heureux le chaton dormir paisiblement. Bon, il y avait toujours le problème qu'elle avait avalé Timcampy, et de savoir comment sortir le golem de là, sans lui faire de mal.

Il commença à la caresser avec tendresse, provoquant d'elle un ronronnement de bien-être, il sourit doucement. Lia ouvrit ses yeux verts, et laissa un petit bâillement échapper de sa bouche, montrant ses petits crocs pointus, puis se leva et s'étira de tout son long.

-Tu as bien dormi dis donc, tu veux quelque chose à boire demanda-t-il attentif.

Lia miaula comme une réponse, elle sauta hors de ses genoux et se posta à côté de la valise, en lui lui lançant un regard suppliant.

-Je crois que cela veut dire oui ria Allen amuser.

Il se leva, puis s'agenouilla à côté du chat, il ouvrit sa valise et prit le bol ainsi que la bouteille de lait. Il versa la moitié du lait dans le bol, Lia n'attendit pas et lapa rapidement tout le lait.

Quand il ne resta plus une seule goutte, elle leva les yeux vers son maître, et miaula en se léchant les babines. Allen comprit tout de suite, il sortit le sandwich du sac (qu'il avait mis dans ses affaires), et enleva ce qui restait de poulet dans le bol.

-Tien ma belle, fit-il tendrement, je crois que j'irai à l'épicerie et la boulangerie que j'ai vue dans le village pour faire des stocks.

Lia ne se fit pas prier, et se dépêcha de dévorer les morceaux de poulet, sous les yeux attendris de son maître.

-Dite, Monsieur, il s'appelle comment votre chat demanda une voix ensommeillée.

Allen tressaillit imperceptible et leva les yeux pour voir Mira se frotter les yeux.

-Je t'ai réveillé désolé s'excusa-t-il gêner.

-Non, je me suis réveillé à cause du bruit que mon oncle fait, mais que faites-vous ici monsieur, questionna-t-elle curieuse.

-Ta tante m'a proposé de passer la nuit ici, donc, je suis là, répondit-il embarrasser.

-Vraiment, alors ça veut dire que je pourrais dormir avec le chaton ce soir s'exclama-t-elle excité.

-Euh, je suppose que oui répondit-il hésitant.

Mira se releva d'un bond du canapé, elle s'agenouilla à côté du bébé chaton et voulut la prendre.

Mais au moment où elle allait la prendre dans ses bras, Lia se recula brutalement et sauta sur les genoux de son maître, tout en se couchant directement et scruta avec méfiance celle qui avait voulu l'attraper.

Mira regarda le chaton surpris, mais pas Allen qui commença à la caresser avec douceur, en devinant aux vue de sa maigreur que le bébé chat n'avait pas eu une vie facile et donc qu'elle était très méfiante envers les humains. Bien que cela le laisse se poser des questions de pourquoi elle ne semble pas avoir peur de lui, et pourquoi elle a tant voulu rester avec lui.

Il poussa ses questions de côté et concentra son attention sur le petit chaton apeuré sur ses genoux, car il était clair au vu de ses oreilles aplaties sur le crâne, qu'elle avait peur.

-Calme ma belle, Mira n'a pas l'intention de te faire du mal, elle voulait juste te porter pour te faire un câlin murmura-t-il d'une voix douce et réconfortante.

Le petit minou se détendit sous les caresses et paroles douces de son protecteur.

-Désoler si je t'ai fait peur s'excusa Mira coupable.

Lia scruta dans les prunelles bleues de la fillette, avant de se lever pour lécher la main de la petite en signe de pardon donnant le sourire à notre petite blonde.

-Comment, elle s'appelle.

-Lia.

-C'est très joli comme prénom, et elle est où sa maman chat.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvée hier.

-Hier, mais Alo...

-Mais, que faite vous tous les deux accroupi par terre demanda une voix surprise.

Les deux enfants se retournèrent comme un seul homme (femme) et regardèrent hébéter Lana et Denise les observer avec amusement.

-Oncle Denise s'écria Mira en ignorant la question de sa tante et se jeta dans les bras de son oncle.

Denise rendit volontiers l'étreinte de sa nièce heureuse.

-Alors ma puce, tu es heureuse de me voir, demanda-t-il faussement curieux.

-Bien sûr, j'étais tellement pressé de venir ici, que j'ai fait une nuit blanche pour être sûr de ne pas rater le train, avoua-t-elle rayonnante.

-Oh ! Vraiment, eh bien je suis flatté que tu étais si pressé de vouloir venir rendre visite à ton pauvre vieil oncle s'écria-t-il d'un ton taquin.

-Mais, tu n'es pas du tout vieux oncle Denise s'exclama Mira perdu.

-Dans ce cas, je suis un beau jeune homme n'est-ce pas, dit-il sur un ton taquin.

-Mhh, je ne sais pas vraiment, tante Lana est-ce qu'oncle Denise et beau demanda-t-elle aussi joueuse, mais d'un ton de question.

-Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il rentre dans la catégorie de beau jeune homme, mais en tout cas je suis sûr qu'il rentre dans celui de nul pour faire ses courses, dit-elle en souriant innocent.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieuses, vous êtes des femmes si cruelles, je sens que mon pauvre cœur et blesser par votre cruauté dramatisa Denise de façon théâtrale une main sur son cœur et l'autre sur son front.

-On rigolait oncle Denise, tu es vraiment le plus beau jeune homme que je n'ai jamais vu, bien que...commença Mira en scannant Allen de la tête aux pieds.

-Bien que quoi pressa Denise curieux.

-Bah, je trouve que le monsieur la est plus beau que toi finit-elle avec le sérieux d'un adulte.

Denise regarda sa douce, gentil nièce, bouche bée, son regard dériva vers l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs, il l'observa quelques secondes avant de crier puérilement.

-Les gens mignons ne comptent pas dans la catégorie de beau, sinon c'est de la triche.

Nièce et sœur rièrent aux éclats à ce que venait de dire leur oncle/frère, alors que le concerné se releva d'une traite une expression de léger malaise. Après plusieurs minutes de fou rire pour les seules filles présente, le ventre de Mira grogna légèrement dans la faim. Les rire s'arrêta immédiatement.

-J'ai faim, on mange quand demanda Mira en se tenant le ventre.

-Ah, je suis désolé, j'étais trop débordé ces derniers temps pour faire les courses s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

-Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, tu vas te rattraper tout de suite ton retard, et puis je suis sûr que tes placards et ton frigo seront extatiques d'avoir de la compagnie, sourit-elle tranquillement.

-Oui chef, j'y vais tout de suite, répondit-il au garde-à-vous.

-Oh, et avant que tu partes, prends la liste que j'ai faite, et emmène Allen avec toi, il t'aidera pour porter les courses, et aussi je suis sûr qu'il veut refaire des provisions pour les besoins de son adorable chaton.

-Comme, vous voudrez mon commandant, nous reviendrons vainqueurs de la mission que vous nous confiez s'exclama-t-il joyeux en prenant le papier plié que sœur lui tendait.

-Tu es vraiment un enfant, mais bon, dit-elle amusé des bêtises de son petit frère. Oh ! et Allen ne t'inquiète pas pour le mistigri, nous allons le garder jusqu'à ton retour rajouta-t-elle calme.

Allen baissa les yeux sur le petit bébé chat, puis Lana avant de revenir au bébé.

-Je reviens bientôt ma belle, alors attend moi sagement ici d'accord murmura-t-il rassurant.

Lia se coucha par terre et miaula bruyamment comme si elle disait qu'elle attendait son maître. Allen sourit à ça, puis se leva, prit son manteau, et suivis Denise qui avaient déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée, et l'attendaient. Allen sorti, Denise, lui se retourna pour regarder sa grande soeur.

-Une dernière chose Lana, ne quitte pas une seule seconde des yeux Mira prévint-il gentiment, mais ses yeux détenaient un grave sérieux.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Lana de réagir qu'il sortit à son tour. Denise et Allen prirent la direction du village.

-Ma sœur aurait dû travailler dans l'armée dit Denise soudainement.

Allen ne put qu'acquiescer en accord avec l'avis de l'homme.

-Et pour tout à l'heure, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas mis mal à l'aise en disant que tu étais mignon, non parce que avec ma sœur et ma nièce, c'est toujours un moment de bêtise dite pour se détendre un peu, justifia-t-il calme.

Allen se détendit à cela, et fit un sourire à l'adulte.

-Pas du tout.

-Tant mieux, mais il serait peut-être temps que je me présente, comme tu le sais déjà, je suis Denise Milton le petit frère de Lana et l'oncle à Mira se présenta-t-il joyeux.

-Enchanter de faire votre connaissance, moi c'est Allen Walker retourna-t-il poliment.

-Et bien moi aussi.

 ** _ **Vingt minutes plus tard :**_**

En entrant dans le village, Allen sentit encore l'impression que le village était sans vie.

-Allen, je peux te demander de me rendre un service demanda-t-il doucement.

-Bien sûr, que voulez-vous que je fasse, répondit-il intriguer.

Allen regarda curieux, l'homme bien plus âgé que lui fouiller dans sa sacoche et en sortir un portefeuille beige.

-Je doit aller rendre visite à quelqu'un, alors est-ce que tu pourrais aller faire les courses pour moi fit-il calmement. Dès que tu as fini, tu peux revenir à la maison.

-D'accord accepta-t-il en prenant ce que le plus vieux lui tendait

Allen s'éloigna de Denise qui partit pour la maison de la personne qu'il avait promise de tenir au courant des avancées. Quant à notre adorable albinos, il marcha pendant dix minutes pour arriver devant le marché du village, avant d'entrer dedans et voir qu'il était vide, sauf pour le propriétaire assis derrière le comptoir.

Il ne fit pas attention aux paires de yeux qui l'observaient, il déplia la liste des courses, ses yeux parcourant rapidement ce qu'il devait prendre, puis se dirigea vers la première chose de la liste. Il ne mit pas longtemps à prendre tout ce qui était dans la liste, et ce sont les bras remplis qu'il marcha au comptoir.

Il posa tous les produits et attendit calmement. Le gérant du magasin le fixa bizarrement, mais fit son travail et calcula, le prix en mettant au fur et à mesure dans des sacs.

-Ça fait 30 francs, et 68 centimes dit l'homme d'une voix grave.

Allen ouvrit le portefeuille que lui avait passé Denise, et prit la somme demandée, puis la posa sur le comptoir, et prit les deux sacs.

Il sortit rapidement de la boutique et se dirigea vers la boulangerie qui se trouvait à onze minutes de là. Elle aussi était vide mise à par la propriétaire qui devait être âgée d'au moins soixante ans.

-Bonjours madame salua Allen poliment.

-Ah, bonjour jeune homme, que veux-tu donc demanda la vieille dame heureuse.

-Je voudrais huit sandwichs dont quatre au thon, et quatre au poulet, ainsi que six bouteilles de lait, et cinq bouteilles d'eau énuméra-t-il lentement.

-Tout ça, et bien est-ce que vous partez en expédition pour les recherches demanda-t-elle concerner.

-Excusez-moi, mais je ne vois de quoi vous parlez, répondit-il confus.

-Vous ne savez pas s'exclama-t-elle choquée.

Allen secoua la tête dans la négation, les yeux remplis de curiosité aux recherches que la vieille dame faisait allusion.

-Je ne suis que de passage, alors je ne suis au courant de rien.

-Je comprends, je suis désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça s'excusa-t-elle doucement.

-Ce n'est rien, mais est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de me dire de quelle recherche vous parler demanda-t-il poliment.

-Non, je suis désolé, je ne veux pas mêler un visiteur à nos affaires, voici ce que vous avez demandé, ça fera 12 francs dit-elle indécises.

Allen ne comprit pas pourquoi elle refusait de lui dire, mais décida de ne pas poser la question une fois de plus.

Et se contenta donc de sortir la somme demandée de sa poche droite, d'y poser sur le comptoir et prendre les trois sacs en plastique dans son bras gauche.

-Au revoir madame.

-Au revoir jeune homme.

Il sortit de la boulangerie et commença à faire le chemin vers la forêt.

 ** _ **Vingt-une minute plus tard :**_**

Arriver à la fin du village, il s'engouffra dans la forêt et erra pendant quelques minutes dans la végétation. Il s'arrêta en apercevant un enfant de quatre ans.

Il regarda autour de lui en espérant voir les parents de l'enfant en bas âge, mais sans résultat, aucun adulte n'était en vue.

Il ne réfléchit pas, et courut à l'enfant, il se mit devant lui et lui attrapa l'épaule (comme il pouvait avec ses bras chargés) pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il regarde avec choc le petit garçon.

Le petit garçon avait les cheveux bruns courts, la peau mate, mais ce qui était le surprenant chez lui c'étaient ces grands yeux verts qui étaient vides de la moindre émotion.

Mais il y avait aussi le léger sentiment étrange qui venait d'apparaître au moment, il avait touché l'épaule du petit.

-Hé, petit qu'est-ce que tu fais ici tout seul, et ils sont où tes parents demanda-t-il hésitant.

Le petit ne répondit pas, ses yeux fixaient quelque chose derrière Allen, il se retourna pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien à part les arbres et l'herbe. Allen se mordit l'intérieur de la joue en réfléchissant à ce qu'il devait faire avec le petit brun.

Après un court laps de temps de réflexion, il prit la décision d'aller chercher les parents du petit. Il posa tous les sacs par terre, et prit dans ses bras l'enfant qui n'oppose aucune résistance à ce qu'un étranger ne le porte.

Puis il fit rapidement demi-tour pour le village, il arriva en moins de deux minutes, il se dépêcha de rentrer dans le grand village. Il se dirigea vers la première maison qu'il vit, et y frappa. La porte s'ouvrit directement sur une vieille femme.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais connaissez-vous cet enfant demanda-t-il poliment.

La vieille femme scruta le petit garçon qu'il tenait.

-Non, je suis désolé répondit la vieille femme avec un sourire d'excuse avant de refermer la porte rapidement.

Allen fixa surpris la porte maintenant close, avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers une autre maison. Il toqua calmement, il n'attendit pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre cette fois sur un homme d'au moins trente ans.

-Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais est-ce que vous connaissez, cet enfant demanda-t-il sur le même ton qu'il avait utilisé pour la vieille dame.

L'homme jeta à peine un coup d'oeil à l'enfant.

-Jamais vu dit-il froidement avant de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Allen fut pris de court par l'attitude pour le moins distante des habitants de Marne.

Mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, comme il se déplaça vers une autre maison qui était l'une de celles qui étaient barricadées.

Il frappa une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit directement sur une femme dans sa trentaine. Les yeux de la femme étaient remplis d'espoir, un espoir qui se fana en posant ses yeux sur l'enfant.

-Bonjour, je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais connaissez-vous cet enfant demanda-t-il toujours poliment, mais avec une trace de nervosité.

-Je n'ai jamais vu ce petit désoler s'excusa la femme au bord des larmes.

Il regarda avec panique, la femme commence à sangloter, il allait la réconforter, quand cette dernière referma la porte. Il se dépêcha d'aller à une autre maison le coeur rempli d'appréhension à la réaction qu'aura le prochain.

 ** _ **Trente minutes plus tard :**_**

Allen était maintenant très inquiet et nerveux en voyant la dernière maison où il n'avait pas encore frappé.

Toutes les autres avaient été faites, et les réactions des habitants de Marne l'inquiétaient énormément, et bien plus ce qui avait leur maison barricadées. Certains lui avaient juste claqué la porte, mais ceux qui vivaient dans les maisons cloîtrées refermaient leurs portes en pleurs ou dévaster. Mais tous disaient la même chose, ils n'avaient jamais vu cet enfant. Et c'est ce qui inquiétait le plus notre jeune albinos.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, avant d'expirer doucement et de s'avancer à la dernière habitation de Marne qui était l'une fermé frappa nerveusement, avant d'attendre que quelqu'un ouvre, mais aucune personne n'arrive après plusieurs minutes d'attente.

Il décida donc de frapper une deuxième fois, plus fort que la fois précédente.

Cette fois la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme brune dans sa mi-vingtaine.

La jeune femme avait de profond cerné sous ses yeux verts fatigués et rougit d'avoir sans doute pleuré, ses cheveux châtain clair n'avaient pas dû être peignés depuis plusieurs jours au vu de leur apparence emmêlée.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais est-ce que vous connaissez cet enfant demanda-t-il quelque peu désespérer.

La jeune femme essaya de concentrer ses yeux épuisés sur l'enfant dont l'étrange adolescent devant elle lui parlait. Dès que ses yeux réussirent à se focaliser correctement sur l'enfant, elle les sentit s'écarquiller de choc et de peur.

-Arthur cria-t-elle désespérée.

Elle prit de ses bras l'enfant en bas âge qui était maintenant identifié comme Arthur.

Elle le sera avec force, des larmes coulant rapidement de ces yeux verts soulager, alors que des sanglots bruyants sortaient de sa bouche sèche.

Arthur ne rendit pas l'étreinte à sa mère et continua de fixer rien de particulier.

La jeune femme commença à parler rapidement des choses incompréhensibles à Arthur.

Allen soupira de soulagement d'avoir enfin trouvé la famille du petit.

Il se recula d'un pas, et se retourna pour partir, mais fut arrêté par quelque chose attraper un bout de son manteau.

Il tourna la tête surpris pour voir Arthur le retenir, ses grands yeux verts qui étaient autrefois vides, étaient maintenant remplis d'une curiosité enfantine.

-Dite, où lumière verte demanda Arthur difficilement.

Allen pencha la tête dans la tête dans la confusion à ce que disait le petit brun.

Mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car ce qu'il savait maintenant était la mère de l'enfant se dépêcha de prendre par le bras notre jeune albinos surpris, le traînant avec elle dans sa maison, et referma la porte immédiatement après que l'adolescent fut à l'intérieur.

-John ! Arthur et rentré cria la plus âgée heureuse.

Allen entendit des bruits de chaise tombée au sol. La dame (qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras) couru à toute vitesse dans le petit couloir. Pour déboucher dans un salon moyen, elle ne perdit pas de temps et prit une porte qui s'ouvrit sur une grande cuisine occupée par deux hommes debout.

La femme se jeta dans les bras de l'un des hommes, entraînant avec elle Allen qui se retrouva à se cogner contre l'autre. Allen ne fit pas attention à ce que la dame disait à celui qu'elle s'était jeté dessus, ni à la façon dont l'homme commençait à pleurer de bonheur.

La seule chose qu'il voyait, c'était Denise le dévisager avec incrédulité.

-Allen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici demanda Denise surpris.

Allen sorti de son état hébété, et prit enfin conscience que la femme venait juste de le traîner chez elle comme si elle avait peur de quelque chose. Cela sembla sortir aussi la mère de son état euphorique, pour se mettre à étudier l'adolescent qui lui avait retrouvé son fils.

-Merci, merci beaucoup pour m'avoir ramené mon bébé sain et sauf remercia-t-elle très reconnaissante.

-Heu… de rien, dit-il hésitant.

-Oui, merci, où l'avez-vous trouvé demanda l'homme d'une voix légèrement fragile qui devait être le père de l'enfant.

-Il était dans la forêt, répondit-il poliment.

-Allen, nous devons retourner à la maison, Lana doit se demander ce qu'on fait déclara Denise lentement.

Allen ne fait qu'acquiescer dans l'accord, Denise marcha vers la femme et l'homme.

-Je suis content pour vous Mireille, John, c'est un miracle qu'Arthur soit de retour, alors faite attention et ne le quitter pas des yeux, conseille-t-il doucement.

Les deux parents hochaient la tête en réponse, Denise sourit avant de gâcher les cheveux du petit, et de prendre le bras du mineur à cheveux blancs, faisant ainsi Mireille lâcher son emprise dessus.

Denise conduit Allen en dehors de la maison pour laisser le couple seul.

Une fois dehors, il referma la porte et prit la direction de la forêt avec Allen, le suivant silencieusement.

 ** _ **A l'orée de la forêt :**_**

Denise se retourna et étudia le plus jeune qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

-Tu sais, tu peux me poser les questions qui te gênent soupira-t-il déjà fatigué d'avance.

Allen sortit de ses pensées aux paroles du plus âgé, il hésita un instant à lui demander, avant de se décider.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce village ? Pourquoi tout le monde ne connaissait pas cet enfant ? Pourquoi les gens sont si distants ? Pourquoi les parents ne l'ont pas cherché s'il avait disparu ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de recherches ? lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

L'adulte l'étudia calmement pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu veut que je réponde à tes questions, où tu veux que je t'explique tout depuis le début, proposa-t-il l'air calme.

-Hum désolé, depuis le début s'il vous plaît, murmura-t-il embarrassé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. En fait, il y a maintenant trois mois de cela des enfants du village ont disparu dans la forêt. Nous avons immédiatement organisé des recherches pour les retrouver, mais sans aucun résultat. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient volatilisé dans l'air mince. Quelques jours après d'autres enfants ont disparu, mais eux n'étaient n'était pas dans la forêt, mais dans le village et ainsi de suite. Au début tous les villageois participaient aux recherches, mais ils ont tous finit par abandonner avec le temps de revenir chez eux chaque jour sans aucune piste des enfants disparus. Alors que toute la forêt a été fouillée de fond en comble. Ceux qui avaient encore un enfant ont barricadé leurs maisons pour essayer de les protéger de disparaître à leur tour, se privant même de dormir pour pouvoir les surveiller finit-il attrister.

Allen se sentit légèrement mal a l'aise à avoir à demander.

-Vous continuez à les chercher n'est-ce pas.

-Bien sûr, je ne vais pas m'arrêter jusqu'à ce que je les retrouve tout, tu sais les mères qui ont perdu leurs enfants vont tous les matins prier à l'autel pour qu'ils reviennent.

-L'autel qu'est-ce que c'est?

-C'est un tas de pierres qui se trouvent profondément dans la forêt, il est censé abriter la divinité protectrice du village.

Sur cette phrase Denise se remit à marcher suivit d'Allen qui se plongea profondément dans la pensée.

 ** _ **Quinze minutes plus tard :**_**

Les deux n'avaient plus dit un mot de tout le trajet et étaient maintenant devant la porte, et ce sont les courses en main (ils les avaient ramassés en route) qu'ils entrèrent.

-Eh bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt s'exclama une voix féminine assez mécontente.

-Ah, ah, désoler, mais on a discuté un peu ria-t-il penaud.

Lana souffla, elle prit les sacs des bras de son frère et se dirigea dans la cuisine pour enfin préparer le repas. Les deux garçons rentrèrent à peine dans le salon que l'adulte fut agressé par une petite fille.

-Oncle Denise, tu veux bien jouer avec moi s'écria Mira suppliante.

-Bien sûr, mais à quoi veux-tu jouer, sourit-il amusé.

-Humm, on peut jouer au pendule suggéra-t-elle, excitée.

-Ça me convient, alors tu viens, on va jouer sur la table, est-ce que tu veux y jouer aussi, Allen fit-il interrogateur.

-Non, merci refusa Allen poliment.

-Comme, tu veux.

Denise alla vers la commode, il ouvrit le premier tiroir et en sortit quelques feuilles et deux stylos, alors que Mira s'installa sur une chaise.

Une fois que Denise fut assis, oncle et nièce commencèrent à jouer au jeu du pendule.

Un miaulement bruyant sortit notre héros de ces pensées, il baissa les yeux et regarda Lia qui l'observait curieusement.

Il partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, et posa les sacs qu'il portait par terre, puis tapa des mains ses genoux en regardant le chaton. Lia ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour sauter sur les genoux de son maître, qui commença à la caresser.

Allen sourit content, avant de remettre en ordre ce qu'il savait.

Première chose presque tous les enfants du village ont disparu soit au village, soit dans la forêt. Deuxième chose des recherches ont été effectuée sans aucun résultat, alors les habitants ont tous abandonné sauf Denise. Troisième chose les mères des enfants disparus venait tous les jours prier à l'autel de la divinité protectrice du village. Et enfin ce qu'Arthur lui avait demandé sur la "lumière verte" quand il était revenu à lui, ainsi que l'étrange sentiment qui l'avait envahi quand il avait d'abord touché le petit.

Avec tous ces éléments une idée avait fini par germer dans son esprit sur ces disparitions mystérieuses. Et il prit la décision qu'après manger, il allait vérifier son idée. Mais pour l'instant, il décida de concentrer son attention sur le petit chaton qui reposait sur ses genoux.

 ** _ **Dix-neuf minutes plus tard :**_**

Allen leva les yeux de son chat pour les poser sur la personne qu'il entendait approcher et vit qu'il était Lana tenant un sac.

-Tu peux me rendre un service.

-Bien sur, que veux-tu que je fasse.

-J'aimerais beaucoup que tu donnes à manger au cheval de mon frère, pendant que ces deux-là mettent la table.

-Bien sûr.

-Ah merci beaucoup.

Elle lui tendit le sac, il le prit et poussa doucement le minou hors de ses genoux, et se leva. Tandis que Lana se dirigea vers les deux énergumènes qui étaient de sa famille.

L'adolescent aux cheveux blancs ouvrit la porte, et sortit.

Il ouvrit la grande porte en bois. Il se retourna et étudia légèrement surpris par le cheval qui vivait ici. En voyageant dans le monde avec son maître, il avait vu beaucoup de choses et d'animal, et là de ce qu'il voyait Denise avait un cheval qui était de la race pure sang italien Murgese.

Le Murgese devait certainement être un mâle qui mesure dans le 1m54, sa robe était de la couleur noire caractéristique que tous ceux de son espèce possédaient.

Allen s'avança calmement jusqu'à lui, qui suivait des yeux le moindre de ces mouvements, il fit aucun geste brusque, il ouvrit le sac, et en sortit une carotte.

Il la tendit doucement vers lui, et regarda le cheval renifler la carotte, avant de la manger rapidement. Quand la carotte fut finie, il en reprit une autre et la tendit à l'étalon qui s'empressa de manger sa nourriture.

 ** _ **Trois minutes plus tard :**_**

Quand le sac fut vide du légume, il avança lentement la main en direction de l'étalon.

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la tête de notre grand animal, et attendit que le cheval lui sente la main. Une fois que ce fut fait, il posa sa main sur son front et caressa avec des gestes lents et doux le pelage doux de notre Murgese.

-Je pense que je viendrais te rendre visite, ce soir d'accord sourit-il calme.

Le cheval lui lécha la main le faisant échapper un petit rire.

-Je crois que ça veut dire que tu veux bien, eh bien je te dis à ce soir lâcha-t-il amusé.

Allen se retourna pour s'en aller, il ouvrit et ferma la porte de l'écurie. Et rentra rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison, il marcha vers le salon une fois arrivé il, vit qu'oncle, tante et nièce était à table (qui était mis) et semblait l'attendre.

-Désolé, si j'ai été long s'excusa-t-il en prenant la dernière chaise disponible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu arrives en fait juste à temps rassura-t-elle de bonne humeur.

-Bon et bien bonne appétit dit Denise en servant ce qui avait dans la casserole au milieu de la table.

-Bonne appétit tout le monde.

-Bonne app.

-Vous aussi.

Sur ces souhaits les quatre commencèrent à manger ce qui ressemblait à des pâtes à la sauce basques. Tous mangèrent ceux qui avaient leurs assiettes dans le silence.

Après que tout le monde eut fini de manger, Lana, Denise et Allen, commença à débarrasser la table.

-Tu n'es pas obligé d'aider Allen, dit-elle, hésitante.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout fit-il tranquillement.

Lana ne fit que sourire à ça, elle prit les assiettes, alors qu'Allen prit les plats vides et les bouteilles d'eau. Tandis que Denise partit directement dans la cuisine pour commencer à faire la vaisselle. Quand tout le ménage fut fini, les trois retournèrent au salon pour voir Mira jouer avec Lia.

-Bien, qui veut continuer le pendule et y participer s'écria Denise animé.

Cela sembla obtenir l'attention de Mira sur son oncle, elle leva la main et cria exciter.

-Moi.

-D'accord et toi grande soeur.

-Pourquoi pas.

-Bien et toi Allen.

-Non merci, je préfère sortir un peu prendre l'air un peu si cela ne vous dérange pas.

-Euh...non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

-Merci.

Il sortit de la maison, après s'être assuré que Lia allait rester sage. Il jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la maison, puis s'en alla plus profondément dans la forêt à la recherche de la maison de la divinité.

 ** _ **Cinq heures plus tard :**_**

Allen soupira de frustration, en jugeant les arbres qui l'entouraient. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il errait à la recherche de l'endroit où se trouvait la divinité.

Et pendant toutes ces heures de recherche, il n'avait rien trouvé qui pourrait lui donne une indication, d'où pouvait se trouver ce fichu autel.

De plus il avait l'impression qu'il tournait en rond depuis un petit moment.

il regarda une dernière fois son entourage, avant de soupirer une seconde fois et de choisir de changer de tactique de recherche.

Car depuis le début, il avait opté pour la réflexion sur quelle route il devait prendre, et le soin. Mais là il en avait marre qu'il n'avait toujours aucun résultat. Alors, il ne réfléchit pas et prit une direction au hasard, et se mit à prier mentalement que cette fois ce fût le bon chemin.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard :**_**

Allen se frotta les yeux pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. La vue devant lui ne changea pas. Devant lui se trouvait ce qu'il avait cherché depuis quelques heures maintenant. L'autel était en pierre et vraiment simple, il faisait environ un mètre de hauteur, et le lierre le recouvrait presque intégralement.

Allen se rapprocha pour l'étudier, au bout de quelques secondes de le scruter de très près, il finit par remarquer la très faible lueur que le lierre semblait avoir.

Il tendit la main et toucha le lierre, et ressentit le même sentiment qu'il avait ressenti en touchant Arthur.

Son idée n'était peut-être pas qu'une idée finalement. Il prit une poignée de lierre et arracha de la stèle. Dès que ce fut fait, Allen put enfin voir ce qu'était la faible lueur.

 _ _L'innocence.__

En effet sous le lierre se trouvait une innocence en forme de petite pierre de couleur magenta, mais la lueur qu'elle émettait était verte.

Il tendit la main pour la déloger de son nid, au moment où sa main gauche entra en contact avec la pierre, la lueur verte s'intensifie jusqu'à devenir complètement aveuglante l'obligeant de fermer les yeux et se protéger avec ses bras pour ne pas être éblouie.

Quelques secondes s'écoule avant que la lumière vive ne soit de moins en moins forte, jusqu'à complètement disparaître. Allen ouvrit les yeux, baissa les bras et regarda choquer.

Là tout autour de lui se trouvaient des enfants de tout âges et évanouies.

Il se secoua de sa stupeur, mais il était vraiment pris de court au nombre d'enfants qui avaient disparu. Il n'eut pas le temps de trouver une solution que les enfants commencèrent à se réveiller.

Allen les observa nerveusement, tous regarder autour d'eux évidemment confus et perdus de ce qu'ils faisaient dans la forêt. Allen pensait qu'il était dans une situation qu'il pouvait gérer. Mais alors il dut revoir son évaluation de difficultés quand les enfants plus jeunes commencèrent à hurler comme si ont les assassinais.

-Ah, calmez-vous s'il vous plaît, essaya-t-il paniquer.

Les enfants ne l'écoutaient pas et certain des plus grands criaient de la tension de l'inconnu faisant encore nerveux notre jeune mineur. Allen gémit dans la nervosité, avant de se rappeler de ce qu'avait fait Lana dans le train pour essayer de calmer sa nièce dans le train.

Il se dirigea vers le petit le plus proche, il le prit dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots de réconfort dans l'oreille. Il ne fallut qu'une minute pour réussir à le calmer, quand ce fut fait, il lui prit la main et alla vers un autre pour faire la même chose.

 ** _ **Vingt-cinq minutes plus tard :**_**

Allen soupira de soulagement au dernier enfant en pleurs qui venait d'arrêter. Il regarda tous les enfants qui le regardaient, leurs yeux un peu rouges d'avoir pleuré.

-Bon, tout le monde va mieux, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Certains répondirent timidement, tandis que d'autres ne firent que hocher la tête dans l'affirmative.

-Bien, alors je vais vous ramener au village d'accord fit-il gentiment. Mais je demanderai au grand de porter les plus jeunes s'il vous plaît.

Les plus âgées obéirent au monsieur gentil, et portèrent les plus jeunes. Allen retourna rapidement à l'autel en pierre et récupéra l'innocence qu'il mit dans sa poche.

Il baissa les yeux quand il sentit quelque chose tirer sur son manteau, pour voir une petite fille de six ans le regarder timidement.

Allen s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et sourit gentiment, comme il demanda.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a.

La petite fille ne répondit pas, mais leva, les bras en le regardant dans l'expectative.

-Tu veut que je te porte dit-il surpris.

La fillette hocha la tête timidement.

Allen sourit amusé par la timidité de la petite. Il la prit dans ses bras et se leva, alors que la petite se cala dans ses bras.

-Bien s'est parti tout le monde.

Allen prit le même chemin qu'il avait pris pour arriver ici, suivit des enfants avec la pensée de retrouver leurs parents. Alors que pour Allen, c'étaient les prières de ne pas se perdre.

 ** _ **Deux heures plus tard :**_**

Après quelques petits tours en rond, tous finirent devant la maison de Denise.

-Ah, attendez tous ici, s'il vous plaît, j'en n'ai juste pour une minute, dit-il tranquillement.

Les enfants semblaient écouter, car la moitié d'entre eux s'assit par terre tellement qu'il était fatigué. Tandis que l'autre moitié déposait les plus jeunes par terre. La petite qu'Allen portait resserra son emprise sur le cou de son porteur.

Allen ne dit rien et marcha vers la maison avec la petite, n'ayant pas le coeur de la faire lâcher. Il entra dans la maison, et fut directement accueilli par une Lana inquiète.

-Allen, tu es enfin rentré, tu te rend comptes que ç….

Lana se tut immédiatement en voyant la petite fille qu'il tenait.

-Excuse moi Lana, mais j'aurais besoin de Denise dehors, dit-il d'un air désolé.

Lana regardait toujours la fillette, avant qu'elle ne se réveille de son état second.

-Denise cria-t-elle encore un peu surprise.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a sœurette, tu ne veux pas que je dispute le gamin parce qu'il est parti se promener cria en retour Denise du salon.

-Non, mais ramènes-toi tout de suite dit-elle agacé.

-C'est bon j'arrive soupira l'homme irrité.

Denise arriva en moins de dix secondes, et mis trois secondes pour voir ce qui avait arrêté sa soeur dans sa diatribe destinée à l'adolescent.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que…

Allen le coupa :

-J'ai besoin de votre aide dehors s'il vous plaît dit-il nerveusement.

-Okai, je reviens Lana occupes-toi de battre notre petite championne du pendule fit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Avant que Lana n'est eue le temps de répondre, Allen tira notre jeune homme dehors.

Une fois en dehors de la maison, Denise allait demander pourquoi le gosse agissait aussi étrangement seulement pour geler au spectacle qui avait lieu devant lui.

Les enfants disparus étaient tous là par terre en train de discuter entre eux.

Il sortit de son choc à la voix douce de l'adolescence aux cheveux blancs.

-S'il vous plaît, emmenez-les pour moi au village.

-Ou...Denise s'arrêta une seconde avant de reprendre. Je vais les emmener, mais j'attends à mon retour des explications.

-Promis dit-il soulagé.

-Les enfants, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, je vais vous ramener à vos familles déclara-t-il doucement.

Les enfants regardèrent tous Allen, qui ne fit que leur sourire d'une manière encourageante. Rassurés par le monsieur, tous se levèrent et reprirent les plus jeunes dans leurs bras et avancent vers l'adulte.

Allen tendit la petite fille à Denise qui la prit, avant de se retourner pour partir suivis des enfants. Allen fit un petit sourire à la fillette qui lui fit un signe de la main.

Quand tout fut hors de vu, Allen lâcha un énorme soupire de soulagement. Il retourna à l'intérieur et s'assit sur le canapé, à peine poser qu'il fut assailli par Lia. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil Lana l'observer alors qu'elle jouait avec sa nièce.

-Je suis désolé de rentrer si tard, mais je me suis un peu perdu, et puis j'ai rencontré quelques personnes en route s'excusa-t-il sincère.

-Ce n'est rien, mais bon tu devrais éviter de marcher dans une forêt tout seul conseil a-t-elle sereine.

-D'accord.

-Bien alors, veux-tu jouer avec nous au pendule proposa-t-elle sympathique.

-Avec plaisir, merci.

Allen prit Lia dans ses bras et partit s'asseoir à côté de Mira qui lui donna une feuille et un stylo. Tous les trois commencèrent à jouer au jeu dans une ambiance calme et relaxante. Ce fut ne fut qu'une heure qu'après que Denise rentra l'air serein, mais encore plus épuisé qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Et c'était donc sous les ordres de sa soeur aînée que Denise partit se coucher sans pouvoir discuter avec Allen et encore moins le remercier. Tandis que pour Lana, Mira et Allen, ce fut manger (pour Allen c'était aussi nourrir son bébé chat), et aller se coucher directement.

Mais avant de dormir, Allen retourna dans l'écurie pour rester un petit moment avec le Murgese et le nourrir une fois de plus. Après un petit moment, il repartit à l'intérieur de la maison où seule Lana était encore dans le salon.

-Tu devrais dormir, toi aussi, tu ) l'air épuisé fit-elle tranquillement.

-Oui, je crois que c'est, une bonne idée, dit-il, calme.

-Je sais, par contre je suis désolé, mais tu vas devoir dormir sur le canapé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est très bien.

-Génial, je vais chercher un oreiller et une couverture.

Lana monta les escaliers, et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec l'oreiller et la couverture promise.

-Tiens.

-Merci.

Elle, lui tendit calmement, il les prit avec reconnaissance.

-Bonne nuit Allen.

-Bonne nuit Lana.

Lana monta une fois de plus les escaliers pour aller se coucher. Allen posa l'oreiller et la couverture sur le canapé, avant de s'y asseoir. Il ôta ses bottes, s'allongea sur le canapé tout en défaisant la couette pour se couvrir avec.

Lia sauta sur le canapé et se mit dessous la couverture collée contre son maître.

Allen sourit de bonheur, il fit une légère caresse à Lia avant que tous les deux ne fermer les yeux et ne tombe dans un sommeil réparateur.

 _ _ **J'espère que cela vous a plus, et ne vous a pas pris l'envie de lire la suite. Si vous avez aimer vous pouvez me laissez des commentaires.**__

 _ _ **Et si vous voulez me donner un conseil je les acceptes a bras ouvert. Les critiques sont aussi les bienvenues, car comme on dis c'est en apprenant de ces erreur qu'on s'améliore.**__

 _ _ **Donc voilà sur ce ciassu.**__


	4. Chapter 3

_**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous trouverez que ces dix-neuf jours (bon, j'avoue, je ne l'ai commencé qu'il y a quatre jours) d'attente pour ce chapitre ont valut votre attente.**_

 _ **Alors, je tiens d'abord à dire merci deux fois à Elogane pour son double avis qui m'a beaucoup amusé. Et aussi je dis merci à ceux qui m'avaient mis et ceux qui m'ont rajouté dans leurs favoris (zorchide, neko-chan200,Tayress, Lothyx, Logan, Belzebuth3000, Miyu-chan34, Barukku-sama, Jenifael de Rubis, Pandinoulife, Haku132, et Denshitoakuma).**_

 _ **Et en suivis (Neko-chan200, Addaline, Tsubasa Sora, Aiiwa, Lothyx, Minami212, Logan, Belzebuth3000, Miyu-chan34, Barukku-sama, Tsubaki Tsukiyomie, Holymagic, Pandinoulife, Haku132 et Denshitoakuma).**_

 _ **Elogane : En effet tu es la première et puis la dernière pour ce chapitre apparemment. Merci, ça fait plaisir que tu kiffe encore. Pour Timcampy t'inquiète-je m'en charge (sache que je ne tuerai jamais un chat même dans un fic surtout que je l'ai faite trop mignonne pour même essayer). Ah bon tu trouves que c'est une mascotte. Enfin voilà ton plaisir.**_

 _ **J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 ****CHAPITRE 3.****

Allen se réveilla à la sensation de mouiller sur sa joue. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se retrouver à loucher afin de voir correctement Lia qui était très proche de son visage.

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux quand la chatte lui lécha le nez. Il rigola doucement aux chatouilles que la petite langue râpeuse lui faisait.

-Arrête s'il te plaît, gloussa-t-il faiblement en souriant.

Lia arrêta immédiatement, et à la place se frotter à lui. Il s'assit et la caressa à son grand bonheur. Allen utilisa son autre main pour ébouriffer ses cheveux.

-Tu as passé une bonne nuit.

Ses yeux vert lumineux le fixèrent avec curiosité, avant de lécher la main qui la caressait.

-Je suppose que cela veut dire oui, sourit-il.

Il se leva, et commença à plier la couverture, puis la posa sur le canapé en mettant dessus l'oreiller.

Lia scruta son maître commencé à mettre ses bottes et ouvrir sa valise. Quand elle vit le bol, elle sauta hors du canapé, s'assit et miaula calmement.

Allen la regarda surpris, puis sourit tendrement. Il sortit le bol et la bouteille de lait. Il versa ce qui restait dedans.

Le petit chaton but bien plus lentement qu'elle n'avait eu jusqu'à maintenant. Après avoir bu Allen prit un sandwich au thon et fit comme d'habitude. Lia mangea tout aussi lentement qu'elle avait bu son lait.

Denise descendit l'escalier et se concentra immédiatement sur l'adolescent accroupi sur le sol en train d'observer son bébé chat manger.

-Salut, tu as bien dormi, demanda-t-il tranquillement en finissant de descendre.

Allen tressaillit imperceptiblement et se retourna pour regarder le plus âgé.

-Bonjour, j'ai très bien dormi merci, et vous répondit-il timidement.

-Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi depuis un long temps, fit-il en montrant ces cernes qui était beaucoup moins prononcé qu'hier.

Allen regarda son chaton finir son repas. Il rangea le bol à sa place. Et se leva après une dernière caresse.

-Peux-tu m'aider à mettre le petit déjeuner avant que les deux demoiselles d'en haut ne se réveillent ?

-Bien sûr.

Les deux allèrent dans la cuisine. Chacun ouvrit un placard et prit ce qu'il fallait pour faire un bon petit déj. Puis revenir au salon et installèrent ce qu'ils avaient dans leurs bras.

Denise s'assit, et Allen fit de même. Lia sauta immédiatement sur les genoux dès son maître pour s'y coucher.

-Maintenant peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé hier, interrogea-t-il calme.

Allen se mordit la lèvre inférieure dans la nervosité. Il n'avait pas envie de dire qu'une innocence était à l'origine de la disparition des enfants du village.

Car cela voulait dire qu'après il devrait tout lui expliquer sur la guerre en cours, qui bouleverserait sa vie à jamais. Et ça, il ne le voulait vraiment pas.

Donc, il ne lui restait qu'une solution pour ne pas mettre au courant l'homme plus âgé. Le mensonge.

-Comme vous le savez, je suis partie prendre l'air. J'ai marché un peu loin de la maison, et quand j'ai voulu faire marche arrière, j'ai vu que je m'étais perdu. J'ai marché quelques heures pour essayer de revenir, mais à la place, je suis tombé sur l'autel dont vous m'avez parlé. Et les enfants évanouis. Quand ils se sont réveillés, on n'est reparti vers le village. Et après encore nous être un peu perdus, nous sommes arrivés là et la suite, vous la connaissez, expliqua-t-il embarrassé de mentir un peu.

Denise observa quelques minutes l'adolescent gêner qui avait baissé les yeux sur ses genoux ou son chat dormait paisiblement.

Il soupira soudainement et ébouriffe ses courts cheveux bruns. Il ne croyait pas vraiment l'histoire des enfants évanouie devant l'autel.

Mais bon cela n'était pas important s'il mentait ou pas sûr ça. Car c'est l'adolescent qui les avait retrouvés et les enfants étaient tous revenus à leurs parents sain et sauf.

-Merci beaucoup de les avoir retrouvés. Autant le village que moi-même te somme très reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait, remercia-t-il avec gratitude.

Allen releva la tête d'un coup, et regarda très surpris des remerciements du plus vieux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par une personne qui toquait à la porte.

-Qui cela peut bien être dit Denise étonner.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Allen cligna des yeux confus en entendant la porte être ouverte, mais aucune voix.

Curieux, il se leva en prenant son chaton dans les bras. Il se dirigea à l'entrée. Et fixa Denise gelée devant la porte. Encore plus curieux par le comportement du plus vieux, Allen regarda à côté de l'homme.

Dès qu'il eut une vision claire de l'extérieur, il se figea aussi. L'entrée était décorée d'au moins une dizaine de paniers remplis de fruit, une vingtaine de boîtes provenant de la boulangerie.

En fait, le sol entier était recouvert de divers objets allant de la nourriture, à couverture, bled, figurine de cheval en bois et encore d'autres choses.

Allen sorti de son état de statue, quand son regard prit sur les personnes qui était juste devant la porte.

Il se redressa en reconnaissant la mère et le père d'Arthur avec l'enfant dans les bras. Ainsi que la petite fille qu'il avait portée dans ceux de la mère qui tenait aussi un panier de fruits.

D'ailleurs, la petit fille sembla le remarquer, car elle sourit heureuse en tendant les bras vers lui et essaya de sortir du giron de la femme. La mère d'Arthur surprise la posa sur le sol.

La petite fille se précipita sur lui et lui fit un câlin.

-Bbb...bon...bonjours, monsieur bégaya-t-elle timidement.

-Ah ! Bonjour, jeune homme, je suis très heureux de vous revoir saluai John tranquillement.

Allen un peu pris au dépourvu attrapa un bout de la chemise de Denise et tira dessus un peu fortement faisant ainsi revenir l'homme parmi eux.

-John, Mireille, Arthur et Sarah que faite vous ici et c'est quoi toutes ces choses sur mon porche s'exclama-t-il sidéré.

-Nous sommes venus ici afin de remercier le jeune homme, d'avoir aussi retrouvé notre fille, et en ce qui concerne les choses, ce sont les autres habitants qui les ont apportés ce matin en témoignage de leurs gratitudes à ceux qui leurs à ramener leurs enfants iniqua John en souriant.

Denise secoua la tête, il se déplaça pour laisser passer le couple et leurs enfants (au moins un) à l'intérieur.

Les adultes s'installèrent sur les chaises (Allen compte parmi les seniors), alors que les enfants se mirent sur le canapé. Allen regarda mal à l'aise au regard ému de la femme et reconnaissant de l'homme.

-Donc, vous êtes venue remercier Allen, et d'autres l'ont fait en laissant des présents, récapitula-t-il calme.

-C'est ça, tous ceux qui avaient perdu leurs enfants ont tenu à remercier le jeune garçon et toi. Mais ils ont eu peur qu'ils ne disparaissent s'ils restaient trop longtemps dans la forêt, alors ils ont préféré faire des cadeaux afin de montrer leurs gratitudes expliqua Mireille en souriant gentiment au jeune adolescent.

-D'ailleurs, voilà pour toi dit John en récupérant la corbeille de fruits que sa femme tenait.

Denise accepta ce qu'on lui tendait et la posa sur la table.

-C'est gentil de votre part, mais vous n'étiez pas obligés, soupira-t-il doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, nous sommes juste venu vous remercier tous les deux et te donner un peu de nourriture saine pour ton voyage ! Exclama Mireille fortement.

-Ah, pas trop fort, s'il te plaît, je ne veux surtout pas la réveiller, murmura-t-il soudain angoisser.

-Pourquoi, ne me dit pas que tu es venue ici avec une pauvre mère reconnaissante et profiter de sa gratitude pour coucher, cria-t-elle outré en se levant !

-Mais, non bien sûr, seulement moins fort s'il te pla...commença-t-il rapidement.

Mireille ne l'écouta pas et continue de crier des choses comme quoi il était «un homme sans scrupules» et «infâme, pervers qui ose profiter d'une pauvre femme», dans ses cries, elle réveilla les deux endormies.

 ** **À l**** _ ** _ **'étage dans la chambre d'amie.**_**_

Lana dormait paisiblement, avec sa nièce. Elle rêvait d'un bel homme, quand il allait l'embrasser. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Elle sentit une coche apparaître sur son front, en entendant les crie bruyant qui venaient d'en bas. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer, et être zen, et aller dire bonjour normalement aux invités qui était en bas.

quand elle entendit la voix de son frère hurler sur son sujet, elle oublia son idée de se calmer et attrapa la première chose qui était à sa porte et sortit de la chambre rapidement sous le regard endormi de sa nièce.

 ** _ **En bas, dans le salon.**_**

-Je t'en supplie, Mireille calme-toi, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois...essaya de raisonner le pauvre homme qui était traité de tous les noms.

-N'essaye pas de me berner, je suis sûr que j'ai raison, cria-t-elle énervée.

-Mais pas du tout, je t'en supplie, laisse-moi une minute pour t'expliquer, hurla-t-il désespérer.

-D'accord, tu as une minute, mais tu as intérêt que ce ne soit pas ce que je crois, accorda-t-elle sceptique d'avance.

Denise soupira de soulagement, en pensant enfin pouvoir expliquer la situation. Il l'ouvrit la bouche prêt à dissiper ce malentendu. Seulement pour la refermer et pâlir en voyant sa sœur descendre les escalier en furie avec une batte de base-ball dans la main.

-Denise Milton, je te jure que tu vas regretter d'être née hurla-t-elle, en courant vers lui.

-Ah, Lana calme-toi, je t'en pr...

Denise ne put finir que sa phrase qu'il se baissa pour éviter le coup de bâton que sa sœur lui avait lancé.

-Sale petit frère ingrat comment oses-tu me réveiller de mon précieux sommeil qui a été perturbé pendant plus de DEUX jours pour venir te rendre visite, vociféra-t-elle excédée.

Parent et enfants regardèrent éberluée la femme blonde courir après Denise qui s'enfuit de manière à éviter les coups de batte que sa sœur lui destinait. En même temps de courir, il essayait de s'expliquer à sa très chère tarée de sœur.

Ce manège dura pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Ce fut Mira qui était descendu qui avait mis un terme à la course-poursuite, injure, coup de matraque volante en faisant un câlin à sa tante.

Lana haleta avec son frère qui se posa sur les deux chaises restantes.

-Pardon de t'avoir réveillé grande sœur s'excusa Denise épuisé.

-Excuse acceptée, et moi aussi je te demande pardon en ce qui concerne te poursuivre avec ta batte de base-ball, fit-elle coupable.

-Excuse acceptée aussi.

Frère et sœur se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire, faisant confus les deux parents présents qui n'avaient rien compris.

-Tu peux me présenter non dit la jeune blonde en se retenant de rire.

-Bien sûr, Mireille, John, je vous présente Lana, ma grande sœur s'exclama-t-il amusé.

-Quoi ta grande sœur, mais ce n'est pas possible, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans le village s'écria Mireille ahuri.

-C'est normal, je n'habite pas ici, et je n'ai pas été élever avec mon frère et ma sœur. En fait,je vivais avec ma mère expliqua-t-elle un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres.

-Oh ! je comprends, cela explique que je ne vous ai jamais vu. Eh bien, dans ce cas, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer et laissez-moi vous présenter ma fille aînée Sarah et mon fils cadet Arthur présenta-t-elle ses deux enfants.

-Bonjours mademoiselle saluèrent le petit garçon tout sourire et la petite fille gêner.

-Salut vous deux, je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer. Et je vous présente ma nièce Mira dit-elle en faisant signe à la plus grande des trois.

-Salut, je suis super-contente de vous rencontrer souri Mira heureuse.

-Ano...il...est ou le...monsieur au cheveu blanc demanda Sarah timidement.

Les quatre adultes furent surpris et regardèrent dans la pièce pour voir effectivement que l'adolescent n'était pas. Et le chaton aussi manquait.

Les adultes se levèrent d'un seul homme (femme) et commencèrent à fouiller la maison à la recherche du jeune de quinze ans.

 ** _ **Dans l'écurie.**_**

Allen est assis, Lia sur ses genoux, au côté du Murgese (qui était couché). Il gratta les oreilles d'une main, et caresse la tête du cheval de l'autre.

Il s'était éclipsé en plein milieu de la diatribe de la femme. Il n'aimait pas trop les conflits et préférait rester au calme. Il avait donc décidé de rendre visite au cheval avec son chat.

Il avait été très surpris en voyant que le Murgese ne semblait pas être dérangé par la présence du chaton et inversement.

Aussi pendant qu'il était encore dans la maison, il avait pris un sac de carotte qui était la nourriture de l'étalon. Et lui avait donné dès son arrivée au grand bonheur du concerné.

Il ferme les yeux et les rouvrit quand il sentit le cheval lui donner un petit câlin avec sa tête.

Il le regarda et vit qu'il observait obstinément la porte qui le séparait de dehors.

-Qui y a-t-il, tu veux sortir un peu, questionna-t-il curieux ?

Le pur-sang le scruta de ses grands yeux noirs, puis se remit à fixer la porte tristement. Allen comprit tout de suite que l'étalon voulait bel et bien aller à l'air libre.

-Dis, si je te fais sortir, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir hein dit-il doucement.

L'équidé tourna sa tête pour regarder l'humain qui lui demandait son avis. Il baissa la tête légèrement comme une réponse et étudia l'humain soulever son chat, et se lever, le félin dans les bras.

Il le contempla partir vers la porte et l'ouvrir en grand. Puis revenir à lui et pousser encore plus les barrières en bois qu'il avait déjà ouvertes un peu pour venir à lui. Il releva la tête en entendant la voix calme et douce du jeune humain à son oreille.

-Je te fais confiance.

Allen sourit sans se douter du choc que l'étalon ressentait. Il se poussa pour laisser passer le grand animal qui se releva lentement.

Le Murgese passa devant l'étrange humain qui arrivait à le comprendre. Et sorti de l'écurie. Quand il fut en dehors de son enclos, il leva la tête haute et se mit à trottiner content dans la clairière que se trouvait la maison et l'écurie.

Allen sourit en voyant le cheval heureux.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_**

Allen s'était posé sur l'herbe et observait le Murgese gambader joyeusement.

Lia leva ses yeux verts et fixa son le cou de son maître un instant. Et d'un coup de patte sur son cou, défit le ruban qui était attaché. Elle le récupéra dans sa bouche et sauta hors de ces bras.

-Hé, rends-moi ça Lia cria-il étonner.

Lia couru vers le canasson. Allen soupira et court à son tour pour récupérer son ruban. Il essaya d'attraper le chaton sans succès.

Une course-poursuite commença alors quand le cheval essaya de bloquer le petit chaton dans sa fuite.

 ** _ **Dans la maison.**_**

Les adultes avaient fouillé la maison entière et n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de l'adolescent à leur inquiétude.

-Denise, dis-moi que cela ne recommence pas encore, et que cet adolescent n'est pas comme les enfants supplia Mireille très inquiète en serrant ses deux trésors.

Denise allait répondre quand tous entendirent du bruit dehors. Après un regard entre eux, ils coururent pour aller à l'extérieur.

À peine ils franchirent le pas de la porte, qu'ils furent gelés à la vue.

L'adolescent qu'ils avaient cherché dans toute la maison pendant plusieurs minutes était là-dehors en train de courir après le chaton, et un cheval chassant les deux.

John fut le premier à réagir et à s'élancer après l'adolescent pour le ramener ici, alors que Denise courut à son cheval dans l'intention de l'arrêter.

À la grande horreur des adultes l'étalon dépasse le mineur et s'impose de toute sa hauteur devant le petit chat qui s'arrêta net.

-Attention cria John inquiet.

-Fail, recule-toi tout de suite hurla Denise fortement.

Les deux femmes retinrent leurs souffles dans la crainte que le plus grand animal blessais le bébé chat qui venait de se coucher à terre les oreilles basses.

Allen profita de cet instant pour s'agenouiller au sol et prendre son chaton dans ses bras. John arriva à ce moment et le traîna par le poignet vers les femmes, alors que Denise récupéra son Murgese.

-Allen, tu vas bien, tu n'es pas blessé interrogea les deux femmes inquiètes.

-Euh...oui pourquoi demanda-t-il confus.

-Pourquoi, mais enfin tu te rends compte que Fail aurait pu te blesser et puis comment il est sorti de l'écurie cria le propriétaire énervé !

Allen cligna des yeux à l'homme plus âgé. Avant de baisser la tête en pensant avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-C'est moi qui l'ai sorti de son enclos en voyant qu'il voulait se dégourdir un peu, et puis il n'allait pas me faire de mal. Il essayait juste de m'aider à arrêter Lia qui m'a volé mon ruban. Mais je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, alors je suis désolé s'excusa-t-il coupable.

Les quatre adultes regardèrent choqué de ce que venait de dire le plus jeune. Denise et Lana ouvrirent la bouche pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était finalement pas grave, mais ils firent empêcher par Mira qui arriva en courant.

-Tante Lana, oncle Denise, j'ai faim gémi la petite en boudant.

-On va manger tout de suite répondit l'oncle calmement.

-Génial, hé monsieur, tu viens, cria-t-elle excité.

Elle prit la main d'Allen le tirant à l'intérieur de la maison, laissant ainsi les adultes seuls et encore confus des événements.

Lana se secoua la tête rapidement et rentra aussi suivie des autres. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les enfants attendaient.

-Bon et bien, je crois que l'on va vous laisser manger.

-Vous ne voulez pas rester déjeuner avec nous.

-Non merci, nous préférons rentrer alors on vous dit à bientôt.

Le couple prit leurs enfants et sortit pour revenir à leur maison. Ceux qui restaient prirent ainsi place à table et commencèrent à manger le déjeuner.

 ** _ **Deux heures plus tard.**_**

Denise et Allen avaient préparé leurs affaires pour partir. Ils étaient maintenant dehors sur Fail. Denise serrait les rênes, alors qu'Allen était derrière et tenait un panier sur ses genoux où Lia se trouvait.

-Bon et bien, il est l'heure de se dire au revoir dit Lana calme.

-Oui, merci beaucoup pour ton aide sourit-il reconnaissant.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, après tout c'était la juste des choses n'est-ce pas ria légère.

-Au revoir monsieur et Lia s'exclama Mira joyeuse.

-Au revoir a, toi aussi.

-Eh grande sœur, tu vas rester ici toute la semaine ici, questionna-t-il curieux.

-Évidemment, où crois-tu que nous allons, claqua-t-elle irrité.

-D'accord, pas besoin de s'énerver. Bon, on va y aller alors au revoir à vous deux et portez-vous bien ria-t-il amusé.

Sur cette phrase Fail avança dans la direction que son propriétaire lui faisait prendre pour un voyage d'une semaine.

Une semaine avait passé depuis leur départ. Et aujourd'hui ils étaient enfin arrivés à Paris. Leur voyage s'était déroulé dans une ambiance agréable. Denise trouvait toujours une histoire amusante à raconter sur Lana, Mira et son autre sœur Serena.

Un soir l'homme lui avait parlé de son autre sœur, il lui avait dit qu'elle ne lui parlait plus et qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis quatre ans, car il avait dénoncé la relation que le père de Mira entretenait avec une autre femme. Provoquant le divorce entre les deux.

Allen passait souvent son temps à jouer avec sa chatte qui était devenu très joueuse et encore plus proche de son maître qu'elle ne l'avait été pendant les deux premiers jours.

Enfin ces moments agréables étaient maintenant terminés, car ils entraient dans la ville de Paris. Les gens les dévisageaient avec curiosité. Mais aucun des deux ne fit attention à cela.

-Eh bien, voilà, tu es à Paris, donc, je peux te laisser là déclara Denise animé.

-Merci beaucoup pour m'avoir emmené avec toi remercia Allen en souriant reconnaissant.

-Ce n'est rien, et puis ça m'a fait plaisir d'avoir de la compagnie pour ce voyage, écarta-t-il d'un geste de la main amusé.

-D'accord, eh bien je crois que je vais y aller, dit-il calme .

-Alors prends soin de, toi et j'espère que tu viendras me rendre visite un jour s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

-Merci, et c'est promis, dit-il sincère.

Denise sourit à cela. Il tourna les talons pour partir, quand son canasson recula, il se retourna surpris. Il regarda son cheval donner un petit coup de tête à l'adolescent.

Allen sourit à ce geste. Il caressa la tête de l'étalon doucement.

-On se reverra bientôt Fail d'accord promit-il tranquillement.

Le cheval fit un pas arrière et laissa son maître le guider dans la foule de gens.

Allen fixa la disparition de l'homme et son cheval dans le loin. Avant de se mettre à marcher aussi dans l'autre direction.

-Alors où peut bien se trouver l'ordre noir, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il observa les rues bonder quelques instants, avant d'interpeller un passant.

-Bonjour madame excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais savez-vous où se trouve l'ordre noir s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il poliment.

La dame le regarda confuse. L'adolescent devant elle avait l'air étrange avec ses cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice rouge vif sur le côté gauche de son visage. Elle pensa immédiatement à un jeune qui était attiré par les choses sombres.

-Je suis désolé, jeune homme, mais je connais pas. Cependant, un peu plus loin dans la montagne, il se passe des choses étranges répondit-elle hésitante.

-La montagne répéta-t-il calme.

-Oui, c'est un peu plus loin de cette ville, il y a une grande montagne enveloppée dans le brouillard. Elle doit se trouver à vingt minutes de la ville expliqua-t-elle en pointant la direction.

Allen remercia la passante de son aide. Puis se dirigea là où elle lui avait indiqué en espère que cette montagne était là où se trouvait l'ordre noir.

 ** _ **Deux heures plus tard.**_**

Allen soupira de bonheur en voyant qu'il était juste en face de la «montagne» qui était en fait une falaise enveloppée dans le brouillard et que l'on ne voyait pas le sommet.

-Eh bien, je crois que je vais devoir grimper cette falaise pour vérifier si c'est bien ce que je cherche, soupira-t-il calmement.

Lia miaula en regardant son maître se préparer à faire de l'escalade. Allen baissa les yeux sur le panier où elle était.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, gravir une falaise de je ne sais combien de mètres n'ai pas la chose la plus dangereuse à faire, rassura-t-il avec douceur.

Le chaton baissa les oreilles, et sauta hors du panier pour atterrir sur la tête de son maître et s'y coucher immédiatement.

-Lia descend, je ne peux pas escalader si tu es là dit-il en essayant de la prendre.

Lia se tassa encore plus dans ses cheveux en réponse et miaula de mécontentement. Allen soupira en voyant qu'il ne servait à rien de parler à sa chatte têtue.

-C'est bon, tu peux rester, mais fait attention à ne pas tomber d'accord parla-t-il vaincu et sérieux.

Lia miaula faiblement en réponse. Allen soupira lâcha le panier par terre, prit sa valise dans sa bouche et toucha les pierres pour trouver des prises. Avant de commencer son ascension de la falaise avec un bébé chat sur la tête.

 ** _ **Six longues heures plus tard.**_**

Allen n'avait pas une seule goutte de transpiration. Et pourtant cela avait au moins été quelques heures depuis qu'il avait commencé à escalader.

Il sentit un sourire se former quand il vit enfin le sommet. Il ne se pressa pas, ne voulant pas brusquer le petit chaton quelque peu tremblant qui reposait sur sa tête.

Il attrapa le rebord, et se hissa atterrissant sur le sol. Il reprit sa valise en main et souffla un peu en observant son environnement.

La devant lui étaient des arbres, ce qui, étaient très étranges d'en trouver au sommet d'une falaise comme elle. Àpar les arbres, il n'y avait aucune autre végétation. Mais une longue tour se trouvait tout au fond

-Eh bien, ma belle, je crois que nous sommes bien au bon endroit, sourit-il heureux en prenant son petit chaton tremblant dans les bras.

Il avança tranquillement dans le sentier d'arbre pour se rendre à la tour. Quelques minutes après avoir à marcher, il s'arrêta et se sentit pris de sommeil.

Il n'eut le temps que de se mettre sur le côté avant de s'effondrer au sol endormit.

Lia sortit des bras de son maître et regarda inquiète son protecteur qui venait de tomber. Elle miaula un moment sans obtenir de réponse de celui qui prenait soin d'elle.

Elle quitta son maître tout seul, pour aller trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Elle courut pendant un petit moment en direction de la tour.

Elle s'arrêta juste devant une porte qui ressemblait à une statue géante d'une gargouille. Elle prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Avant de miauler très fortement. Faisant venir des étranges chauves-souris avec un œil.

 ** _ **Dans la tour dans le bureau de Komui.**_**

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça demanda Reever étonné ?

-Bah c'est un mignon petit chat répondit Johnny attendri devant le chaton à l'écran.

-Je le sais ça, mais ce que je veux dire, c'est comment qu'un chat a bien pu arriver ici, dit-il agacé.

-Eh bien, c'est peut-être l'animal de compagnie d'un traqueur supposa Komui amusé. Et puis arrêtez de vous préoccuper pour un petit chat et aller plutôt travailler.

Reever sentit une veine pulser au commentaire de leur grand intendant qui esquivait son travail pour leurs refiler. Certains scientifiques s'approchèrent indignés à ce que venaient de dire leur paresseux de patron.

Lenalee entra dans le bureau encombré de son frère pour voir quelques scientifiques en train d'insulter l'homme asiatique. Elle soupira las, mais approcha quand même du beau monde rassemblé devant l'écran qui montrait dehors.

-Grand frère que se passe-t-il pourquoi tout le monde est là appela Lenalee curieuse.

Tous se retournèrent pour regarder la petite sœur de leur chef tenir dans ses mains un plateau où reposaient des tasses de café rempli et fumante.

-Ah ! Mon adorable Lenalee, tu as refait du café pour nous merci s'écria Komui heureux en prenant sa tasse.

-Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, qu'est-ce tout le monde fait à regarder ce qui se passe dehors via les golems, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils mécontentes.

-Bien sûr, ma Lenalee, je vais te répondre. Dehors il y a un chat qui n'arrête pas de miauler, mais bon il doit appartenir à un traqueur et le chat a dû réussir à s'échapper, c'est tout, répondit-il en prenant une gorgé du merveilleux café préparé par sa sœur.

Lenalee le fixa très surprise, elle s'avança rapidement à l'écran pour voir et elle vit effectivement un petit chaton de couleur blanche miauler devant le gardien.

-Euh, grand frère, je suis désolé de te le dire, mais aucun traqueur ne possède un chat ou même un poisson rouge déclara-t-elle inquiète.

-Quoi tu en es sûr, demanda-t-il surpris.

-Sûre et certaine, il n'y a aucun animal dans l'ordre confirma-t-elle confiante.

Les scientifiques retournèrent leurs yeux à l'écran, tandis que Komui se dirigea à son bureau. Il prit un interphone de son premier tiroir et l'alluma.

-Kanda, il y a un chat dehors, peux-tu aller vers le portier et le ramener ici annonca-il pensif.

 ** _ **Dans la cafétéria.**_**

Kanda jeta un regard noir à tous ceux qui l'entouraient et qui lui jetaient des regards nerveux et peurs en se mettant le plus loin possible de lui.

-Tch fut tout ce qu'il dit en se levant.

Il sortit de la salle sans jeter un regard derrière et prit la direction du portier pour aller prendre le soi disant chat, le ramener au taré et le tuer par la même occasion pour le déranger pour un stupide félin.

Tous ceux qui étaient dans les couloirs se mirent s'éloigner de l'homme Japonais qui suintait l'intention de tuer.

Quand il fut arrivé à destination, il ouvrit la porte et scruta le petit chat devant lui qui miaulait fort, l'irritant déjà. Il se baissa pour choper le stupide animal, seulement pour que la maudite bestiole coure vers les arbres.

Il claqua sa langue d'agacement et commença à chasser le court félin qui était assez rapide pour sa petite taille. Il lui courut après au moins trente secondes avant que le chat ne s'arrêta d'un coup.

Kanda se stoppa aussi, ses yeux se rétrécirent de quelques centimètres dans la surprise en voyant un adolescent à l'apparence pour le moins bizarre coucher au sol.

Il regarda le chat qui s'était assis juste en face du gamin. Il observa suspicieux le chat puis le gamin apparemment inconscient.

Il sortit un peu Mugen de sa gaine. Et avança prudemment. Quand il fut à quelques centimètres, il toucha avec méfiance l'épaule du gosse sans obtenir la moindre réaction.

-Oï, t'es qui ordonna-t-il froidement.

Il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de l'étranger qui semblait toujours inconscient. Il le secoua alors brutalement dans l'intention de le réveiller.

Mais au bout d'un moment de le faire sans aucune réaction. Il arrêta et jura bruyamment des insultes. Puis soupira d'agacement et ramassa le plus jeune et le mit sur son épaule.

Il partit en direction de la tour, suivis du chaton. Arrivé devant la porte. Il s'arrêta et regarda un golem voleter vers lui.

-Qui est-ce, demanda la voix de Reever provenant du golem.

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fous, répondit-il pas d'humeur.

-Attend, un peu avant que tu rentres avec cet étranger, laisse le portier vérifier fit Komui calme. Portier, examine-le.

Les yeux du portier s'allumèrent d'une lumière aveuglante qui se posa sur Kanda qui ne fit que claquer sa langue dans l'irritation et poser son fardeau au sol pour laisser le gardien faire sa vérification.

Quelques secondes passa, avant que la statue ne pleure des rivières de larmes.

-IL PORTE LA MARQUE DES DÉMONS, C'EST UN AKUMA VENU TOUS NOUS TUER, UN AKUMA hurla le portier terrorisé.

Kanda sentit une veine éclater à tout le boucan que faisait cette foutue statue vivante. Il ne jeta pas de regard au golem en entendant les scientifiques dire de détruire le présumer Akuma.

Normalement il aurait obéi avec plaisir à cet ordre, mais là il sentait que quelque chose était étrange par rapport à ce gamin que le portier hurlait Akuma.

Alors, il sortit Mugen de sa gaine et avança, il ne fit pas attention au chat qui commençait à grogner en sentant la menace. Il posa la pointe de son innocence sur la joue du gamin et mis une pression provoquant une légère coupure ou quelques gouttes de sang sortit.

Kanda sentit une deuxième veine apparaître à la confirmation de son sentiment qui lui disait que ce morveux n'était pas un Akuma. Il tourna son épée vers le golem mettant bien en vue le sang qui était sur la pointe.

-Oï ferme là et ouvre, cracha-t-il énervé.

Le gardien ferma sa bouche de pierre et immédiatement et laissa passer l'exorciste qui avait repris sa charge et rangé son épée de retour dans son fourreau.

Kanda marcha calmement dans les couloirs remplis de curieux qui chuchotaient entre eux. Il lança un regard mortel à tous ceux qui osaient être dans le même couloir que lui. Cela suffisait pour tous les faire fuir dans la peur.

-Tch bande de lâches.

Il arriva en un temps record au bureau de ce taré de Komui. Il se dirigea vers le rassemblement et refourgue immédiatement son fardeau à un scientifique et partit pour aller méditer un peu.

Tous les regards furent tournés vers l'adolescent pas conscient qui était maintenant dans les bras de Reever.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'on fait lâcha Reever en regardant son patron qui semblait réfléchir.

Komui ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par l'un des golems d'où la voix de Hevlaska sortie.

-Komui, je sens qu'un compatible est présent dans l'ordre.

Encore une fois, le regard convergent a l'adolescent. Puis au golem.

-On arrive dit Komui sérieux.

-Vous pensez que ce jeune garçon est, un compatible demanda Johnny hésitant.

-Je ne sais pas, mais nous allons le vérifier. Reever suit-moi jusque dans la chambre d'Hevlaska commanda-t-il grave.

-Tout de suite.

Topp aida à mettre l'adolescent sur le dos du chef de section. Avant que celui-ci ne s'en aille avec le grand intendant.

Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs pour la chambre où la gardienne des innocences se trouvait, suivit du petit chaton qu'ils ne remarquèrent pas.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_**

Allen se réveille et ouvrirent lentement ses yeux remplis de sommeil. Il regarda confus une personne le porter, puis une autre devant.

-Où suis-je, murmura-t-il confus ?

Reever tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux argenté du jeune garçon.

-Chef, il est réveillé, lâcha-t-il calme.

L'homme plus âgé se retourna et regarda calmement le plus jeune. Pendant que Reever le déposait au sol.

-Dis-donc gamin que faisais tu évanouis dehors demanda Reever curieux.

-Ah ! Désolé j'allais venir dans la tour quand je me suis endormi répondit-il nerveusement.

La paire d'adultes regarda l'adolescent avec calme. Alors qu'à l'intérieur l'un des deux hommes pensait qu'ils allaient avoir une autre personne qui avait le sommeil aussi lourd que Komui.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être nous présenter non fit le plus vieux sérieux. Je m'appelle Komui Lee, je suis le grand intendant de la branche Européenne de l'ordre noir, et l'homme ici est Reever Wenhamm le chef de la section scientifique.

-Ravi de te connaître gamin salua-t-il calme.

-Moi aussi, je m'appelle Allen Walker, je suis l'apprenti du général Cross et voici Lia, ma chatte dit-il doucement en montrant le petit chaton.

-Tu es l'apprenti du général Marian Cross répéta Komui choqué.

-Hmm oui, au fait est-ce que vous, pouvez m'aider pour quelque chose demanda-t-il en changeant de sujet.

-sur quoi tu as besoin d'aide questionna Reever lui aussi abasourdi.

-Eh bien voilà, quand j'ai rencontré Lia, elle a mangé Timcampy, et depuis il est à l'intérieur d'elle murmura-t-il gêner.

-Alors le golem du général est là aussi, enfin on va le sortir de ton chat plus tard, pour l'instant j'aimerais que tu rencontres quelqu'un déclara l'homme aux cheveux violets joyeux.

-Humm si vous voulez.

À cette réponse Komui activa la plate-forme sur laquelle ils se trouvaient qui descendirent dans les profondeurs de la tour.

Un petit moment passa avant que la plate-forme ne s'arrête dans un endroit sombre. Allen se mordit la lèvre nerveusement. Il commençait à regretter qu'il n'ait pas demandé une explication.

Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps qu'une lumière apparut derrière lui.

Il se retourna et dut retenir un cri quand il vit une espèce de monstre géant fantôme transparent à tête de femme et un long corps avec plusieurs tentacules juste devant lui.

Les tentacules de la chose vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille pour le soulever vers elle.

-Je sens, un compatible murmura-t-elle d'une voix surnaturelle et féminine.

Allen sentit son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Ses muscles se tendirent en attente de ce qui allait se passer ensuite.

-Détend-toi enfant, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je vais simplement regarder ton taux de synchronisation avec ton innocence murmura-t-elle d'une voix apaisante.

Allen essaya de faire comme elle lui dit bien que difficilement quand vous étiez juste en face d'un monstre et que vous ne saviez pas à quoi vous attendre.

Hevlaska utilisa ses tentacules pour chercher son innocence. Elle s'arrêta à son bras gauche et se concentra.

-Je sens une innocence de type symbiotique. 1%2%3% ...10%...25%...38%...49%...58%...75%...80%...83%... Son taux de synchronisation avec son innocence et de 83% déclara-t-elle en doucement l'enfant sur la place forme.

Komui siffla heureux au taux assez élevé pour son jeune âge.

-Peux-tu me montrer ton innocence demanda-t-il curieux ?

Allen hocha la tête et ôta son gant pour révéler la main rouge, écailleuse et les ongles noirs.

-Donc voilà ton innocence marmonna-t-il, en touchant la peau rugueuse.

Komui se redressa d'un coup l'expression grave et commença à raconter l'histoire sur la guerre, les Innocences, les exorcistes et le Comte millénaire et ses Akuma.

 ** _ **Une heure plus tard.**_**

-C'est bon, tu as tout compris.

-Oui, et Hevlaska, vous êtes la gardienne des innocences qui n'ont pas encore de compatible, c'est bien ça.

-Tout à fait.

-Alors dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose à vous donner.

Sous les regards confus des trois autres personnes, Allen sortit une petite pierre de couleur magenta de sa poche. Il la tendit à Hevlaska qui la prit.

-Humm, c'est, une innocence murmura la femme-fantôme surprise.

-Oui, je l'ai trouvé tout au fond d'une forêt sur un autel en pierre, dit-il nerveux.

-Merci, je vais la mettre en sommeil en attendant que son compatible soit trouvé, fit-elle reconnaissante en l'aspirant dans son corps translucide.

Allen sourit légèrement alors que Komui était vraiment surpris que leur nouvelle recrue ait déjà trouvé une innocence sans avoir fait de mission. Mais aussi soulager qu'une nouvelle innocence était maintenant en sécurité.

Reever fit remonter la plate-forme. Pendant son ascension Lia sauta sur son maître qui la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter de la peur qu'elle avait ressentie en voyant Hevlaska.

Quand la plate-forme s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, les occupants descendirent et marchèrent pour le bureau.

Arriver là-bas Komui prit immédiatement sa tasse qu'il avait délaissée une heure plus tôt et en en but une gorgée.

-Bien, alors Johnny peux-tu faire visiter l'ordre à notre nouvelle exorciste ordonna-t-il heureux.

-Mais chef, nous sommes déjà dix heures du soir rappela l'homme aux grande lunettes.

-Vraiment fit-il surpris. Bon dans ce cas montre lui sa chambre et tu n'auras qu'à lui faire visiter demain.

-D'accord. Suis-moi s'il te plaît.

Johnny guida Allen pour le chemin de sa chambre. Komui lui regarda avec tristesse le départ, de l'adolescent.

Komui soupira las en mettant une main sur ces yeux.

-Il est horrible plus les années passe et plus les compatibles sont de plus en plus jeunes, murmura-t-il mal.

-C'est vrai, mais cet enfant n'a vraiment pas de chance d'avoir une innocence symbiotique. Et aussi d'être l'apprenti du général Cross rajouta Reever attristé.

Komui soupira encore plus las. L'ordre noir était une grande famille et maintenant ils avaient gagné un autre membre qui était désormais le plus jeune.

 ** _ **Avec Allen et Johnny.**_**

Les deux s'étaient présentés en route et étaient maintenant en face d'un porte que Johnny s'empressa d'ouvrir.

-Et voici ta chambre.

-Merci beaucoup Johnny.

-Ce n'est rien, enfin je vais te laisser bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

Johnny quitta pour retourner à son travail. Alors qu'Allen entra dans ce qui était maintenant sa chambre.

Il étudia la chambre qui était un peu petite et simple. Il y avait une armoire, un bureau, une chaise et un lit. À droite se trouvait une porte qui devait être la salle de bains.

Il ferma la porte et ouvrit celle de droite. Sa pensée se confirma en voyant la pièce qui était un peu plus grande que la chambre.

La salle contenait un lavabo un miroir, un petit placard, des toilettes, une douche et du produit.

Il soupira doucement, avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Il posa Lia sur le lit. Il commença à s'asseoir quand il remarqua sa valise qui était à côté de l'armoire.

-Et je pense que je vais prendre une douche, marmonna-t-il à lui-même.

Il se releva, prit sa valise et rentra une fois de plus dans la salle de bains. Il ferma la porte et la verrouille.

Il ouvrit, le placard en sortit un gant et deux serviettes. Il se dépouilla de ses vêtements. Et passa devant le miroir qui montrait son corps entier.

Allen ne jeta pas un seul coup d'oeil a la grande glace qui devait refléter ses cicatrices et les ecchymoses presque disparues qui tâchaient son corps.

Il se mit dans la douche et alluma l'eau. Il frissonne au froid qui coulait sur lui.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_**

Allen sorti de la salle de bains habillés d'une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir et des chaussettes grises. Une serviette sur ses cheveux humides.

Il cligna des yeux en voyant Lia dormir en boule sur le lit. Il secoua la tête dans un petit sourire attendri.

Il se coucha sur le lit et rapprocha son chaton de lui.

-Bonne nuit ma belle murmura-t-il doucement.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard.

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé. Si c'est le cas coms please (si vous le faite, je vous promets de mettre le chapitre extrêmement rapide quitte à faire nuit blanche et cette fois j'en fais la promesse).**_

 _ **Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dite-le moi dans vos avis, sur ma messagerie privée ou dans ma boîte mail.**_

 _ **Oh ! Et une dernière chose, je tiens à vous dire que mon adorable petite sœur JuriiGothic a eu la gentillesse de devenir ma bêta (sœur) sur ma fic (Un camp connu et encore inconnu) donc, je suis un peu désolé de vous dire que les chapitres que j'ai déjà faits (trois et je suis en train d'entamer le quatrième) vont attendre de passer dans ses mains avant d'être posté donc veuillez attendre (je vous dis que ça vaut le coup d'attendre) patiemment qu'elle est finie, donc merci voilà ^-^ .**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	5. Chapter 4

__**Salut tout le monde, alors chose promise, chose faite. J'ai mis exactement mis six jours pour le faire. Alors, j'espère que vous le trouverez bien parce que oui j'ai mis moins de jours (et je sens qu'il est moins bien que le précédent).**__

 _ _ **Je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et suivis, merci à vous tous.**__

 _ _ **Guest : Eh bien, je suis heureuse que tu aimes et espère que cela continuera ^-^.**__

 _ _ **Elogane : Ah okai. Moi aussi j'adore sa relation avec les animaux. Mhh leur parler pas sûr (c'est la seul fic où je n'ai pas encore instauré une trame et des détails qui m'aide).**__

 ** _ **Alors pour Allen s'endormir, ce n'est aucune de tes deux idées, mais je ne vais pas te gâcher la surprise alors je me tais. Et ainsi ton souhait se réalise.**_**

 ** _ **J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire sur ce bonne lecture.**_**

 ** _ **CHAPITRE 4.**_**

Lia miaula mécontente, quand son maître arrêta de la caresser pour aller ouvrir à celui qui frappait à la porte.

-Bonjours Allen, tu es prêt pour la visite demanda Johnny content.

-Oui, Lia, tu viens, appela-t-il doucement.

Le petit chaton sauta du lit, et mit les griffes sur le pantalon de son propriétaire pour montrer qu'elle voulait être porté.

Allen secoua la tête doucement dans l'amusement. Il se baissa pour la prendre et sortir de la chambre.

-C'est, ton chat demanda-t-il curieux.

-Oui, elle s'appelle Lia répondit-il tranquillement.

-Oh, nous devrions nous dépêcher si je veux tout te montrer et retourner au travail fit-il en regardant sa montre. Allons-y.

Allen suivis l'homme aux lunettes pour le début de sa visite avec Lia dans ses bras.

 ** _ **Deux heures plus tard.**_**

Johnny lui avait déjà montré les salles d'entraînement, la salle commune, la bibliothèque, la salle de bains public de style japonais et où les chambres des exorcistes et traqueur se trouvaient.

Ils étaient maintenant dans les couloirs qui menaient à la cafétéria. Johnny les menait là-bas, car le ventre d'Allen avait fait connaître sa présence en grognant bruyamment faisant rougir ce dernier.

Ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria, Johnny se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir et s'y arrêta.

-Jerry, j'aimerais te présenter le nouvel exorciste appela-t-il à la personne qui se trouvait derrière le dos tourné a eux.

L'homme prénommé Jerry se retourna. Allen regarda timidement l'adulte devant eux.

L'homme avait l'air d'être dans sa trentaine. Sa peau était foncée, ses cheveux violets tenus dans deux tresses très finement entretenues, on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux qui était caché par une paire de lunettes de soleil. Ses vêtements étaient un ensemble de chef ou les manches manquaient.

-Un nouveau ? Je n'étais pas au courant, où est-il demanda l'homme aux cheveux roses curieux et excités.

-Ici, Jerry, je te présente Allen Walker, c'est notre nouvelle exorciste. Et Allen voici Jerry, il est le chef qui s'occupe de tout le monde de ce qui est la nourriture, dit-il en se poussant pour montrer l'adolescent.

-Hmm, bonjour monsieur, je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer, salua-t-il poliment en faisant un arc rapide.

Jerry cligna des yeux surpris par la politesse que le jeune garçon montrait. Avant de sourire.

-Eh bien, dis donc tu es adorable et poli en plus , alors dis-moi mon chou tout ce que tu veux manger et je te le ferais avec plaisir, je peux tout te faire, fit-il en posant ses coudes sur le comptoir.

Allen fixa surpris l'homme, puis gêné.

-Ano, j'ai l'habitude de manger beaucoup prévint-il doucement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux tout commander à Tonton Jerry s'exclama-t-il heureux.

Allen hésita quelques secondes, avant de faire sa commande au chef. Les yeux de Jerry et Johnny s'agrandir dans le choc à la longue liste que le jeune adolescent leur disait.

Allen finis, et regarda nerveusement le chef et scientifique être bouche bée.

-Est-ce trop, demanda-t-il embarrasser.

Cela sembla sortir l'homme aux cheveux violacé de son choc.

-Es-tu sûr que tu mange tout ça demanda-t-il légèrement sceptique en regardant l'enfant maigre et petit ?

-Ah, oui, en fait j'ai un métabolisme élevé sourit-il penaud.

-Son innocence est de type symbiotique parla le scientifique rapidement.

-Oh ! Je vois, dans ce cas, tu peux attendre dix minutes que je te fasse tout ça s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

-Merci.

Le chef partit à ses fourneaux, laissant les deux seuls.

-Eh bien, je vais te laisser manger en paix, et je vais retourner à mon travail soupira-t-il fatigué d'avance.

Allen ne put vraiment répondre que le scientifique partit maudissant sous son souffle son patron. Lia miaula pour gagner l'attention de son maître.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, toi aussi tu as faim, demanda-t-il doucement ?

Lia miaula une dois de plus et se lécha les babines dans l'impatiente, faisant sourire son protecteur.

-Il va falloir que tu attendes que Jerry termine pour pouvoir manger, dit-il tranquillement.

Lia baissa la tête sur le bras de son porteur et lâcha une profonde respiration qui ressemblait à un soupir de frustration.

Allen regarda amuser sa chatte boudée dans ses bras.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_**

-Terminé, va t'asseoir mon chou, je vais te l'apporter s'exclama l'homme grand en lui faisant un signe de la main pour dire zou.

-Merci Jerry.

Allen partit s'asseoir à une table vide et assez isolée des autres qui le regardait curieusement. Pas plus d'une minute passa avant que le chef n'arrive poussant un chariot rempli d'assiette de nourriture empiler les unes sur les autres et essayait d'être la tour Eiffel.

-Et voilà bon appétit.

Le chef partit de retour dans sa cuisine bien-aimée. Allen prit la première assiette de la pile qui était du saumon et une coupelle remplit de lait pour le mettre sur la table.

Lia se redressa vivement à l'assiette et mit ses deux pattes sur le support pour commencer à manger.

Le jeune adolescent souri attendrit, puis prit une assiette de pomme de terre sautée et la mangea rapidement pour prendre en prendre une autre cette fois remplit de spaghetti à la sauce tomate et aux boulettes.

Les traqueurs qui étaient présents dévisagèrent bouche bée l'adolescent mangé à lui tout seul ce qui pourrait nourrir une armée entière.

Alors que Jerry observait de derrière son comptoir. L'homme au comportement un peu féminin avait un grand sourire et rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. Il venait de trouver une personne mignonne, polie et avec un appétit énorme.

Il finit son repas, et se leva après avoir vérifié que Lia avait fini aussi, puis rapporta le chariot au cuisinier.

-Je n'ai jamais mangé une nourriture aussi bonne de toute ma vie, remercia-t-il sincère.

Si c'est possible Jerry rayonna encore plus, l'homme semblait avoir trouvé un ange parmi tous ceux de l'ordre.

-Reviens quand tu veux mon trésor, et je te préparais avec plaisir la nourriture sourit-il extrêmement heureux.

Allen hocha la tête et partit pour retourner dans sa chambre.

 ** _ **Deux heures plus tard.**_**

Notre jeune albinos regarda les deux couloirs qui se présentaient devant lui. Le premier était à droite et l'on pouvait entendre que le silence et le deuxième à gauche ou des crient se faisait entendre.

-Dis-moi ma belle, tu crois que l'un de ces couloirs mène à notre chambre, demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Lia secoua la tête et s'assit tout en regardant son maître soupirer dans la fatigue.

-J'aurais dû demander au traqueur que j'ai vu passer, murmura-t-il défait.

Les oreilles de Lia se contractèrent en entendant les bruits de pas. Elle sauta immédiatement dans les bras de son maître surpris.

Le jeune adolescent n'eut pas le temps de demander à son chaton ce qu'il avait, qu'il entendit aussi le bruit de chaussures sur la pierre froide des couloirs.

Il se retourna et vit une adolescente probablement autour de son âge arrivé.

La jeune fille avait de longs cheveux noirs au reflet vert tiré dans deux couettes de chaque côté de la tête. Des yeux améthyste le regardaient avec surprise. Elle était habillée de l'uniforme des exorcistes.

-Bonjour, tu dois être le nouvel exorciste, je m'appelle Lenalee Lee, je suis la sœur du grand intendant et toi se présenta-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

-Je suis Allen Walker, l'apprentie du général Cross et je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer salua-t-il poliment.

-Moi aussi, mais que fais-tu ici, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-Euh, je cherchais ma chambre, mais je me suis perdu, répondit-il embarrasser.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on se perd tous les premiers jours, mais tu vas t'y habituer, rassura-t-elle contente du nouvel ajout de sa famille.

-Ah ! Je pense pas. Mais tu vas où demanda-t-il un peu curieux.

-Je vais apporter le café au scientifique et mon grand frère répondit-elle en désignant les plateaux.

-Tu veux que je t'aide, proposa-t-il gentiment.

-Avec plaisir merci accepta-t-elle reconnaissante en lui tendant l'un des plateaux.

Allen déposa d'abord Lia au mécontentement de cette dernière et la surprise de Lenalee.

Il prit le plateau dans ses mains.

-Ah ! Ce chaton, c'est celui d'hier s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

Allen cligna des yeux confus, ne sachant pas de quoi elle parlait.

-C'est ma chatte, elle s'appelle Lia dit-il doucement.

-Ouah, elle est trop mignonne, sourit-elle en essayant de lui faire un câlin.

Lia se recula brutalement et souffla sur la jeune fille très surprise.

-Elle n'aime pas trop les inconnus s'excusa-t-il en regardant désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, on y va.

Allen suivis Lenalee pour le guider. Lia aux côtés de son maître et regardant avec suspicion la jeune fille.

 ** _ **Vingt-une minutes plus tard.**_**

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau des scientifiques. Allen regarda les chercheurs qui était assis sur leur chaise, leurs visages ressemblant à des mort vivant, certains murmurait des choses sur leur testament.

-Tout le monde, nous avons apporté le café dit-elle fortement.

En moins d'une seconde tous les scientifiques étaient autour des deux adolescents et avaient une tasse de café à la main.

-Merci beaucoup Lenalee et le nouveau vous nous sauvez, la vie remercia Topps.

-Je vous en prie, néamoins vous devriez vous reposer un peu, conseilla-t-elle calme.

-Nous on veut bien, mais pour ça, il faudrait que l'intendant arrête de dormir et d'esquiver sa paperasse au lieu de nous les refourguer pleura un scientifique en manque de sommeil.

Lenalee réconforta le pauvre homme dépressif, alors qu'Allen prit un papier du sol et le lis rapidement.

Il marcha jusqu'à la table et posa le plateau pour le remplacer par une pile de documents et partit dans le bureau sans être remarqué.

Il fixa le grand intendant qui était avachi sur le bureau. Il s'avança et posa la pile dessus, faisant redresser l'homme.

-Allen que veux-tu questionna-t-il curieux.

-Ano, vous pouvez vous occuper de ces documents demanda-t-il hésitant.

-Hein, mais pourquoi je devrais prendre soin de ce monstre qu'on appelle paperasse gémit-il en croisant les bras et détourna la tête

-Excusez-moi, mais c'est votre travail de remplir ces papiers et pas au scientifique, de plus ils sont débordés et aurait bien besoin d'une nuit de sommeil raisonna-t-il nerveusement.

Komui le regarda surpris. Il décroisa les bras et sembla pensif. Un court instant avant que l'homme plus âgé hocha la tête.

-Je veux bien faire mes papiers pour aujourd'hui, mais à une condition posa-t-il, en levant un doigt en l'air.

Allen se raidit immédiatement, et baissa les yeux.

-Quel est, la condition demanda-t-il difficilement.

-C'est simple, je veux juste que tu m'aides, car je ne pense pas réussir tout seul sourit le plus âgé en montrant le sol caché par les multitudes de papiers qui lui arrivaient au genou.

Allen se détendit lentement et retint un soupir de soulagement.

-Bien sûr.

-Bien dans ce cas, nous pouvons commencer.

Komui prit la première feuille du haut de la pile et là lu attentivement pour finir par la signer. Tandis que notre jeune albinos se mit à attraper les rapports qui était au sol, les trier et le mettre sur une table qui ne se trouvait pas loin.

Les scientifiques et Lenalee arrivèrent peu de temps après qu'ils sont commencé à travailler et regardèrent choquer et inquiet leur patron faire son travail pour une fois et ceux sans rechigner.

Komui leva les yeux de sa feuille en entendant les chuchotements de ses confrères entre eux. Il sourit en voyant sa jeune sœur avec sa tasse de café dans les mains.

-Peux-tu me la poser là merci.

Lenalee obéit et posa la tasse bleue avec l'image d'un lapin rose sur la table où son grand frère travaillait.

-Merci, au fait vous tous peut prendre une journée de congé déclara-t-il calme.

-Vraiment crièrent Johnny et les scientifiques.

-Oui, je suis sérieux, alors ouste avant que je ne change d'avis.

Les hommes ne se firent pas prier et sortirent en courant du bureau pour aller dormir dans leur lit douillet.

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez faire tout, ça tout seul demanda Reever sceptique.

-Mais oui, alors, va te reposer, fit-il en agitant sa main. Quant à toi ma douce Lenalee, tu peux m'apporter un café dans une heure s'il te plaît.

-Bien sûr.

L'exorciste et le chef de section sortirent pour laisser travailler seuls Komui sans avoir remarqué qu'il n'était pas seul vu qu'Allen l'aidait.

 _ _ **Cinq heures plus tard.**__

Le sol était déjà débarrassé d'une bonne partie de rapport. À certains endroits un bout de sol était visible.

Le bureau de Komui était vierge de tout papier, sauf pour celui qu'il signait.

-C'est bon, tu peux partir, merci pour ton aide Allen dit-il calme.

-Ce n'est rien, mais je peux vous poser une question.

-Oui, tu peux. Va-y, je t'écoute.

-Eh bien, hier vous avez dit que vous alliez m'aider avec Lia qui a mangé Timcampy et je me demandais comment allier, faire.

-C'est très simple, nous allons l'ouvrir, mais ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas douloureux du tout et si après elle se repose pendant deux semaines, elle devrait être très bien, rajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant l'adolescent commencer à s'inquiéter.

-Vous êtes sûr que cela ne sera pas douloureux, demanda-t-il sérieux.

-Mais oui, nous avons dû le faire beaucoup de fois auparavant pour sortir ce golem des chats qui l'avaient avalé rassura-t-il sincère.

-Tant mieux. Alors, vous allez le faire quand.

-Demain, parce que ce n'est pas moi qui vais l'ouvrir mais infirmière en chef qui est partie rendre visite à sa famille et ne sera de retour que demain expliqua-t-il tranquillement.

Allen sourit légèrement rassuré de savoir que c'était une professionnelle qui allait s'occuper de Lia. Après un au revoir, il partit afin d'aller s'entraîner.

 _ _ **Une heure plus tard.**__

Pour une fois, il avait réussi à ne pas se perdre. Il fit glisser la porte et entra. Il se stoppa en voyant que quelqu'un était déjà là et semblait médité.

La personne était un homme un peu plus âgé que lui. Il avait de longs cheveux bleus noire qui était retenu en queue-de-cheval haute, laissant seulement deux mèches à l'air libre pour encadrer son visage qui était serein. Il était habillé d'une chemise à manche courte noir et d'un survêtement gris.

Allen referma la porte sans déranger l'autre. Il partit s'installer plus loin et commença à faire des mouvements de combat silencieusement. Aucun bruit ne sortit de sa bouche pour ne pas déranger l'autre dans sa concentration.

Un moment avait passé depuis qu'Allen avait commencé à s'entraîner. Kanda ouvrit les yeux quand il eut finit de méditer. Il jeta un regard surpris sur l'adolescent plus jeune.

Il ne l'avait pas entendu ou même sentir sa présence, ce qui était bizarre, mais il ne s'en formalisa pas et à la place observa les mouvements assez fluides du nouveau.

Allen sentit tout de suite le regard du plus âgé sur lui, mais essaya de l'ignorer pour continuer son entraînement.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, avant l'homme japonais ne se lève et sorte de la salle sans jeter un seul regard dans sa direction.

Allen ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua ce qu'il faisait. Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il ne s'arrêta la respiration un peu irrégulière et transpirante.

Il souffla un bon coup et sortit de la salle avec Lia. Après avoir demandé à quelques traqueurs il arriva dans sa chambre.

Lia sauta immédiatement sur le lit, tandis que son maître prit le chemin de la salle de bains pour prendre une bonne douche.

Allen ferma et fit comme hier. Il ressortit plusieurs minutes après, propres et rafraîchi. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et regarda en arrière.

-Tu viens, où tu restes ici, demanda-t-il doucement.

Lia se releva et sauta hors du lit pour sortir de la chambre et l'attendre. Il sourit un peu d'amusement, et ferma la porte.

Allen prit le couloir qui menait à la cafétéria et y alla sans hésitation.

 _ _Vingt minutes plus tard.__

Il arriva et entra dans la cafétéria remplie de traqueur. Il se dirigea immédiatement au comptoir ou un grand homme attendait patiemment son repas.

Il s'arrêta derrière lui et attendit son tour pendant quelques minutes avant que l'homme ne parte plateaux en main.

-Au suivant cria le chef d'une voix chantante.

Jerry sentit un sourire apparaître sur son visage en voyant l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs et son chaton.

-Ah ! Que veux-tu mon chou demanda-t-il joyeux ?!

-Mhh, j'aimerais, du riz au curry, un steak saignant, des pomme de terre sautés, treize, trente mitarashi dango…

Jerry hocha la tête heureux tout en continuant d'écouter ce que le jeune disait. Dès qu'il eut fini, il prit une poêle et commença à cuisiner.

 ** _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_**

 **-** Il est prêt, tu peux aller t'asseoir, je te l'apporterais.

-D'accord.

Allen se retourna et fixa la grande salle, il repéra Lenalee assise à une table ou deux traqueurs étaient présents. Il regarda ailleurs pour une table de vide, mais n'en trouva aucune.

Cependant, ces yeux furent attirés par celle où il avait mangé plus tôt et ou se trouvait maintenant l'homme de la salle d'entraînement.

Kanda mangeaient tranquillement ses sobas, quand le nouveau arriva. Il le regarda à peine s'asseoir devant lui, ou la stupide bestiole blanche sauter sur la table.

Bien qu'il fût surpris en voyant Jerry arriver avec beaucoup de nourriture, il ne montra rien et continua son repas. Mais quand il vit le gamin commencer à manger, il perdit un peu de son emprise sur ses baguettes et regarda surpris et quelque peu dégoûter.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et reprit son repas sans faire attention au gamin et son chat qui était devant lui. Il sentit une veine apparaître en entendant les murmures de tout ce qui était autour, leurs chocs de ne pas le voir tuer l'adolescent ou l'insulter et l'envoyer à l'hôpital.

Il lança un regard glacial à son entourage provoquant le silence complet dans la cafétéria.

Lenalee fixait Kanda devenir, irriter et Allen continuer comme s'il ne sentait pas l'atmosphère assez froide que Kanda avait provoquée. Ou même l'inttention de tuer que l'adolescent plus âgé déversais.

Seulement ces pensées était fausse, Allen avait parfaitement senti l'air ambiant, mais il avait décidé de l'ignorer parce que cela ne lui était pas destiné et qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'il ressentait.

Alors, il continua de manger son repas calmement sans même regarder le samouraï qui foudroyait du regard quiconque osait même lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

Un peu plus tard, Allen finit sa dernière assiette et repartit donner tout ça à Jerry. Une fois fait, il partit de la salle.

Après s'être un peu perdu, il rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé. Il enleva ses bottes et prit directement le chemin du lit. Il allait s'asseoir quand on frappa à la porte.

Il soupira doucement et alla ouvrir, pour tomber sur Johnny.

-Qu'y a-t-il demanda-t-il curieux.

-Eh bien, je viens prendre tes mesures pour ton uniforme répondit-il en montrant le mètre et le bloc-notes.

-Ah, bien, euh vous pouvez attendre un peu s'il vous plaît dit-il, en fermant la porte.

Johnny regarda surpris la porte fermée et au son qu'elle faisait, mais attendit quand même que le jeune adolescent ne l'ouvre.

Il dut attendre quelques minutes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur l'adolescent.

-Je fais 73 centimètres des bras, 85 centimètres pour la taille, le torse, c'est 78 centimètres, et les jambes sont 1 mètre énuméra-t-il sous les yeux ébahis du scientifique.

-Tu viens de te mesures dit-il choquer.

-Hmm, oui, pourquoi c'est dérangeant, demanda-t-il un peu nerveux.

-Non, pas du tout, juste un peu...enfin merci s'écria-t-il rapidement en partant.

Allen regarda la retraite du scientifique, il soupira de soulagement et repartit à l'intérieur en refermant à clé la porte.

Il se coucha sur son lit, Lia ne perdit pas une minute pour le coller et quémander des caresses.

 ** _ _Dans le bureau du grand intendant.__**

Komui était tranquillement assis sur sa chaise, devant lui se trouvait une fiche vide ou seul la photo d'Allen était collée.

-Chef, qu'est-ce que vous faite questionna Reever en transportant une autre pile de papiers fraîchement arrivés.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, je me souviens vous avoir donne à tous un jour de repos, non dit-il les yeux sur son collège ?

-C'est vrai, mais je suis venu pour voir où vous en étiez, et franchement je suis surpris que vous ayez vraiment fait votre travail, répondit-il en se grattant d'une main ses cheveux.

-Hmm, Allen m'a beaucoup aidé, fit-il en boudant. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si je ne travaillais jamais, c'est même le contraire, je travaille plus que vous.

Reever s'étouffa incrédule en entendant la connerie que venait de débiter son patron. Le choc fut vite remplacé par l'agacement.

-Dormir ne compte pas comme travailler cria-t-il irriter.

-Mais j'ai besoin de dormir pour pouvoir protéger ma petite sœur de ces sales têtes de poulpes gémit-il enfantin.

L'homme blond soupira fatigué du comportement immature de son chef. Il s'assit sur le canapé et regarda l'homme chinois.

-Pourquoi vous avez voulu qu'Allen vous aide dans votre travail et pourquoi vous l'avez effectivement fait interrogea-t-il suspect ?

Le regard de Komui changea de boudeur, à grave. Il mit ses coudes sur le bureau et posa sa tête sur ses mains croisées.

-Je voulais passer du temps avec Allen pour pouvoir savoir plus de choses sur lui, afin de le cerner, expliqua-t-il sérieux.

-Vous ne faite jamais ça avec les nouvelles recrues, et puis si vous voulez des renseignements sur lui, pourquoi ne pas lire ce que le maréchal Cross vous à envoyer demanda-t-il ennuyer.

-Le problème est là, je n'ai reçu aucune lettre venant du général Cross ou même entendu parler qu'il avait un apprenti, parla-t-il la mine grave.

-Comment ça, vous n'en avez pas entendu parler, que je sache même si le maréchal est très fort pour rester hors de nos radars, il n'aurait pas pu cacher l'existence de son apprentis dit-il troublé !

-Je sais, mais cela ne change pas le fait que je n'ai jamais entendu parler de l'apprentie du maréchal Cross, donc demain tu iras chercher son petit chat pour que l'infirmière en chef l'opère et récupère Timcampy que l'on puisse voir ces enregistrements ordonna-t-il calme.

-Comme vous voudrez.

Reever se leva et voulut partir, seulement pour s'arrêter en voyant Johnny arriver en griffonnant sur un bloc-notes.

-Johnny qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, demanda-t-il surpris.

-Ah ! Chef de section Reever, je suis allé voir Allen pour lui prendre ses mesures et j'allais commencer à faire son uniforme expliqua-t-il rapidement.

-Oh ! Eh combien il fait demanda Komui curieux.

-Il dit faire 73 aux bras, 85 à la taille, 78 de torse et 1 mètre des jambes lit-il lentement.

-Comment ça, il dit demanda Reever confus.

-Eh bien, quand je suis venu pour prendre ses mesures, il a fermé la porte et m'a ouvert un peu plus tard en disant ses mesures, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Johnny partit pour faire l'uniforme, laissant les deux hommes perplexe.

-Grand frère tu es là appela une voix féminine.

Lenalee arriva dans le bureau, elle marcha jusqu'à son frère et lui remit ce qu'elle tenait en mains.

Komui prit le dossier que ça sœur lui tendait et l'ouvrit pour lire son contenue. Ses yeux scannèrent rapidement les phrases.

Il le ferma quelques instants après. Et le posa sur le bureau.

-Lenalee va chercher Kanda et Allen s'il te plaît, dit-il calme.

-Bien grand frère.

Elle sortit de la salle pour se rendre vers la chambre de Kanda. Quand elle y arriva, elle frappa doucement. La porte s'ouvrit tout de suite sur un Kanda irriter.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, demanda-t-il froid ?

-Grand frère veux te voir dans son bureau, je pense que c'est une nouvelle mission répondit-elle doucement.

Kanda se renfrogna, et lui claqua la porte aux nez, sans doute pour s'habiller dans sa tenue d'exorciste.

-Merci Lenalee murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle secoua la tête, et partit cette fois pour la chambre d'Allen. Une fois devant elle toqua tranquillement.

Allen se leva de son lit en entendant une fois de plus quelqu'un toquer. Il déverrouilla et ouvrit.

-Oui, c'est pour quoi demanda-t-il doucement.

-Grand frère t'attend dans son bureau, je pense que c'est pour une mission, répéta-t-elle souriante.

-Vraiment, merci de me prévenir fit-il, en fermant sa porte.

Il remit ses bottes, prit Lia et ouvrit la porte. Il courut après la forme de retraite de la jeune fille.

-Lenalee attend, appela-t-il rapidement.

Lenalee se retourna surprise et s'arrêta de marcher.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demanda-t-elle, curieuse ?

-Est-ce que tu peux garder Lia, pendant mon absence s'il te plaît, questionna-t-il poliment.

-Si tu veux, accepta-t-elle heureuse.

Allen lui donna le chaton endormi, et se retourna pour le bureau du grand intendant, son cœur se serrant un peu dans la douleur de se séparer même pour peux être quelques jours de son chaton.

 ** _ **Trente minutes plus tard.**_**

Il entra dans le bureau pour voir que l'adolescent aux longs cheveux était là aussi. Il se posa à côté de lui sur l'autre bout du canapé.

-Maintenant que le gamin est là, tu peux nous dire la mission grogna l'adolescent irrité.

-Voyons Kanda, avant que je ne vous donne votre affectation, je veux que vous vous présente assura Komui en le regardant.

-Tch, je m'appelles Yûu Kanda, si tu m'appelles Yûu, je te tue, c'est clair menaça-t-il froidement.

-Très clair, et je suis Allen Walker répondit-il doucement.

Komui tapa dans ses mains, gagnant l'attention des deux adolescents.

-Bien, maintenant que vous êtes présenté, je vais vous dire votre mission fit-il sérieux. Depuis peu des traqueurs sont allés enquêter dans les ruines de ce qui était autrefois la ville de Matera pour aller vérifier, si une innocence n'y était pas, à cause de la rumeur qu'un fantôme hantait la ville. Et il y a plus de vingt minutes, on n'a reçut un coup de téléphone d'eux qui demandait l'envoi d'un exorciste à cause des Akuma qui se trouve là pour l'innocence. Alors, je veux que vous alliez là-bas pour récupérer l'innocence et détruire les Akuma présent.

-On part quand demanda Allen curieux.

-Tout de suite, un traqueur vous attend en bas, vous devriez d'ailleurs vous dépêcher si vous ne voulez par rater le train dit-il calme.

-Tch, vous ne pouviez pas le dire plutôt, oï moyashi tu viens, cria-t-il agacé.

Allen ne réagit pas au surnom que l'adolescent japonais lui avait donné, et se leva pour courir avec le bleu. Kanda fut le premier à arriver en bas.

Il sauta sur la barque, avec Allen après. Le traqueur commença à ramer rapidement.

-Monsieur l'exorciste, Johnny de la section scientifique m'a apporté ceci pour vous dit-il en montrant l'uniforme des exorcistes qui était à côté de lui.

-Ah, merci fit-il en l'enfilant.

Quand il sortirent des canaux, ils prirent avec rapidité la solution de sauter sur les toits pour ne pas perdre une seule seconde.

Allen mit de la vitesse pour être au même niveau que Kanda. Au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent sur un pont. Les deux exorcistes et le traqueur sautèrent pour retomber sur le train en marche.

Kanda ouvrit la trappe et sauta à l'intérieur suivi d'Allen et finissant par le traqueur. Un contrôleur regarda bouche bée aux personnes qui était juste entré comme si le train leur appartenait.

-Excusez-moi, mais vous ne pouv...commença l'homme nerveux.

-Nous sommes de l'ordre noir, nous avons un compartiment réserver coupa l'homme au manteau beige.

-Veuillez me pardonner, je ne savais pas s'excusa-t-il en faisant un arc.

Kanda et Allen entrèrent dans le compartiment de première classe, et s'assirent sans rien se dire. Allen se mit à regarder la fenêtre avec insistance.

 ** _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé, vous pouvez me laisser des coms pour me donner vos avis, me dire ce qui ne vous plaît pas, ou beaucoup d'autre choses.**_**

 ** _ **Si vous ne comprenez pas quelque chose dite-le moi et je me ferais un plaisir de vous l'expliquer (sans vous révéler ma suite, et les secrets que ma fics peut bien renfermer).**_**

 _ _ **Enfin, je prendrais plus de temps pour le prochain chapitre, pour vraiment prendre mon temps (pas non plus un mois) pour le faire bien meilleurs que celui-ci surtout que la je commence à entrer dans les arcs donc va falloir que je fasse bien.**__

 ** _ **Bref sur ce ciassu.**_**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Salut tout le monde, alors je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à le faire sans mettre des semaines, mais j'ai réussi et je trouve que je me suis tué à la tache et qu'il est bien mieux que le précédent (enfin bon ce n'est que mon avis).**_

 _ **Je remercie les deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et suivis, merci beaucoup pour cela.**_

 _ **Guest : Ouf, tu aimes encore, alors c'est bon signe.**_

 _ **Elogane : Eh bien, si tu as trouvé sympa le moment Allen et Kanda mange face à face, je pense que tu peux adorer ce chapitre (après je peux me tromper).**_

 _ **Tu as raison, elle n'aime pas Lenalee, la réaction sera dans le prochain chapitre, alors attend un peu s'il te plaît.**_

 _ **C'est exact, ton hypothèse est tout à fait vraie. Et comme tu vois, j'ai continué et tout de suite ce dont tu as envie, j'en suis sûr « la suite ».**_

 _ **J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 **CHAPITRE 5.**

-Messieurs exorcistes, nous arrivons bientôt prévint le traqueur de l'autre côté de la porte.

Allen se leva et ouvrit la fermeture pour voir l'homme assis en train de ramasser des cartes.

-Est-ce que vous ne voulez pas venir à l'intérieur, ce sera plus confortable euh...proposa-t-il posé ?

-Thomas, et c'est très gentil de me proposer, mais je préfère rester ici, refusa-t-il calme.

Allen regarda hésitant l'homme qu'il savait maintenant était Thomas disposer ses cartes sur le sol. Il referma la porte et repartit s'asseoir à sa place.

 _ **Un peu plus tard.**_

Kanda, Allen et Thomas avaient quitté le train il y a peu, et sautaient actuellement sur les toits des ruines de Matera.

Allen sentit son œil maudit s'activer, il regarda à l'âme de l'Akuma qui se trouvait à quelques mètres de leurs positions.

-Ano, il y a des Akuma droit devant nous dit-il timidement.

Kanda lui épargna un coup d'oeil à l'œil gauche du gamin qui était à présent noir avec des cercles rouges concentriques.

-Quel nombre et à combien d'ici demanda-t-il froid.

-Hmm, au moins une vingtaine et à environ deux mètres de notre position répondit-il légèrement.

Les trois accélérèrent pour arriver en moins de cinq minutes à l'endroit où les démons se trouvaient.

Les Akuma étaient à présent devant eux. Kanda ne perdit pas un seul instant pour sortir son épée de son fourreau. Il sauta plus haut, tout en se servant de son katana comme bouclier, jusqu'à être assez proche d'un Akuma pour le trancher en deux avec facilité.

Allen ne resta pas en reste, il enleva son gant, et se jeta sur l'Akuma le plus proche.

 _Activation de l'innocence._

Une lumière verte entoura son bras gauche, qui se transforma dans une immense griffe métallique. Il la leva en l'air et l'abattit avec force sur la machine qui fut coupé en quatre parties.

Aucun des deux exorcistes ne perdit du temps en attendant l'explosion de la machine, pour continuer d'aller à encore un autre.

Et bientôt tous les Akuma furent détruits sans que nos chers adolescents ait une seule égratignure ou même goutte de sueur.

Kanda sauta au sol avec Allen et Thomas et se dirigea immédiatement vers où les traqueurs se trouvaient, seulement pour voir que tous étaient morts mis à par un seul qui était mourant.

Mais le plus voyant se trouvait être le grand cube de couleurs des aurores boréales ou à l'intérieur se trouvaient deux formes serrer l'une à l'autre.

La plus grande forme était certainement un homme, bien que son corps entier fût caché par un manteau marron déchiré, et son visage ne pouvait être vu à cause d'un chapeau pointu.

Dans les bras de l'homme, était une jeune fille dont seul l'œil gauche était visible et de couleur bleue, l'autre œil était caché par une longue mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait au menton, et le reste de sa chevelure semblait être très court. Elle portait le même manteau et chapeau que l'homme.

Ils allaient s'avancer, quand Allen repéra un dernier Akuma pas très loin d'ici. Il s'arrêta surprenant les deux autres.

-Il y a un autre Akuma plus loin, continuer d'avancer pendant que je m'en occupe, déclara-t-il doucement.

Kanda acquiesça légèrement la tête dans l'accord et se dirigea vers le dernier traqueur qui bougeait encore. Pendant qu'Allen s'éloigna à l'endroit où restait le dernier Akuma.

 _ **Avec Kanda.**_

Il s'agenouilla à côté de l'homme mourant. Thomas un peu plus loin de lui.

-Exorciste...vous êtes...enfin là murmura-t-il heureux.

-Donne-moi le mot de passe vite, alors le sacrifice de tes hommes ne sera pas vain, ordonna-t-il inexpressif.

L'homme respira difficilement, il se lécha les lèvres pour les humidifier et ouvrit la bouche en murmurant faiblement.

-Le mot... de passe est... ayez un espoir.

Dès que le mot de passe fut délivrer l'homme s'étouffa puis avec un bruit écœurant mourut. Kanda se leva et marcha jusqu'aux générateurs. Il entra le mot de passe et la barrière disparut.

Il contempla les deux qui était sol. L'emprise de l'homme sur la jeune fille se fit moins forte quand elle se redressa un peu en le regardant.

-Alors voici ce que l'on appelle le fantôme de Matera parla-t-il calme.

-Vous êtes venu nous, sauvez n'est-ce pas, demanda-t-elle avec espoir.

Kanda ne répondit pas et à la place tendit la main. La jeune fille sourit soulager et leva sa main pour prendre celle de l'adolescent devant eux.

 _ **Avec Allen.**_

Notre jeune adolescent aux cheveux blancs leva les yeux sur le ciel en voyant l'Akuma en plein vol. L'Akuma sembla aussi le remarquer, car tout ces canon furent diriger vers lui.

Allen sauta sur un bâtiment pour éviter et prit appui sur le mur pour se propulser dans les airs à la hauteur du ballon qui était étrangement gonflé.

La machine de guerre tira toutes ses balles sur le jeune adolescent qui les esquiva toute avec rapidité. Il leva sa griffe prête à le détruire. Quand son œil lui montra l'âme se distordre. Il revint à lui quand l'Akuma vola plus haut pour lui réchapper.

Il retomba au sol sur ses pieds. Et se prépara à sauter une fois de plus. Quand l'impensable arriva.

-Ex...exorciste,...détruire grinça le ballon.

Ses yeux s'élargirent de stupeur. Et son œil maudit continua de lui montrer l'âme se tordre dans autre chose. Une boule sombre commença à se former autour de l'Akuma jusqu'à complètement l'envelopper et durcir.

Allen secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits. Bien que trop tard quand la boule noire se craqua et se brisa entièrement pour révéler une machine à l'apparence d'un clown avec deux longs bras pendant au sol.

L'Akuma nouvellement formé ricana au regard choqué que l'exorciste affichait.

-Bien le bonjour, exorciste, je suis un Akuma de niveau deux et je vous remercie de m'avoir nourri se présenta le clown moqueur.

Allen esquiva instinctivement quand le niveau deux l'attaqua. Il abaisse son innocence sur le clown simplement pour voir que celui-ci n'avait aucune égratignure.

-Comment est-ce possible, murmura-t-il heurter.

-Je suis bien plus puissant que ma forme précédente, exorciste hurla de rire le clown.

L'Akuma envoya voler l'exorciste dans le mur, ayant pour effet de le faire traverser, ainsi que trois de plus.

Allen gémit doucement dans la douleur en tombant par terre. Il eut à peine le temps de se relever que le niveau deux arriva et l'attaqua.

Il utilisa sa griffe pour bloquer l'un de ses coups. Un combat s'engagea dès lors ou Allen sortit dehors et réessaya de le détruire. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le vît immobile, sans réfléchir il se précipita et le déchira. Il regarda ce qu'il venait de cibler était plat et vide.

-C'est un leurre, mais où est le vrai s'exclama-t-il surpris.

-Je suis juste ici murmura une voix derrière lui.

Il reçut, un autre choque quand son innocence s'enfonça dans son côté droit causant à du sang d'éclabousser sa tenue et le sol sous lui. Il ne se préoccupa pas de ça et choisit plutôt de tourner la tête pour avoir un autre choque en se voyant derrière lui.

-Comment est-ce possible, murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche.

-Tu ne sais donc pas qu'en évoluant, je gagne une capacité propre, et ma capacité c'est de dupliquer tout ce que je touche, ricana-t-il tordu.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que soit que « lui » le jeta de toutes ses forces contre un bâtiment. Il tomba inconscient et fut enseveli sous les décombres.

L'Akuma hurla de rire en partant pour laisser l'exorciste mourir soit par sa blessure ou par manque d'air.

 _ **Du côté de Kanda.**_

Le samouraï était à présent seul avec le fantôme de Matera et la jeune fille dans une maison qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop subi les années d'abandon ou la destruction des canons des Akuma. Le traquer était parti à la recherche du gamin qui n'était toujours pas revenu.

-Les Akuma sont faits à partir de l'anti-matière de l'innocence que l'on nomme la matière noire, plus ils évoluent et plus la matière noire se développe et se renforce. Les Akuma qui passent au stade suivant prennent conscience de cela et acquièrent la capacité de penser, de parler ainsi qu'un pouvoir qui leur est propre. À ce moment-là ils deviennent beaucoup plus puissants. Contre celui de tout à l'heure, nous n'avons presque aucune chance, expliqua-t-il calmement.

La jeune fille se retourna complètement face à l'adolescent et sera les poings devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va bien pouvoir faire, demanda-t-elle désespérer ?

-Eh bien, tôt ou tard, cet Akuma va venir ici où nous nous trouvons, la suite, vous pouvez l'imaginer, répondit-il tranquillement.

La fille se recula vers l'étreinte de l'homme qui resta immobile.

-Donc, si je comprends bien, vous voulez prendre l'innocence avant que cet Akuma ne nous trouve n'est-ce pas récapitula l'homme d'une voix profonde.

-C'est bien ça, le temps nous manque, approuva-t-il sérieux.

L'adolescente se tourna vers l'homme, quand celui-ci enleva son chapeau et releva la tête pour montrer un visage en bois fissuré au niveau des yeux blancs.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas demanda Kanda surprit.

-Je suis le fantôme de Matera déclara-t-il tranquille.

-De ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas vraiment un fantôme fit-il en croisant les bras.

-Il est vrai, je suis, une marionnette confirma-t-il calme.

-Guzol...commença la jeune fille consternée.

Kanda plissa les yeux dans la suspicion.

-Vraiment.

-Oui, la vie des habitants de Matera était si dure dans le désert et sous le soleil implacable que cette ville était appelée autrefois par ses habitants « la terre abandonnée de Dieu » pour oublier pendant un certain temps leurs souffrances et leur désespoir croissant, ils avaient pris l'habitude de fabriquer des marionnettes qui dansait et chantait joyeusement. Et même après le départ des habitants de la ville, une marionnette continua à se mouvoir toute seul. C'était moi avant que l'on me nomme le fantôme de Matera raconta Guzol de sa voix profonde.

-Cette ville a été abandonnée il y a de cela cinq cents ans, cela veut dire que tu as été en activité pendant tout ce temps, supposa-t-il serein.

Guzol remit son chapeau faisant ainsi disparaître la vue de son visage aux yeux de tous.

-C'est exact, si j'ai pu continuer d'être autonome pendant tous ces siècles, c'est uniquement parce que mon cœur est fait d'innocence, détailla-t-il calme.

-Je vois avec le pouvoir d'une innocence tout est possible dit-il tranquillement. Sa main droite se déplaça pour prendre son katana en même temps qu'il rajouta sérieux. En revanche je ne peux pas me permettre d'emporter un pantin de ta proportion avec moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, mais je vais devoir emporter ton cœur.

-Non, attendez fit la jeune fille en se mettant devant Guzol. Si l'on ne peut pas s'enfuir, on peut toujours se cacher.

-Hum, t'est qui toi demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je...je suis...je suis sa commença-t-elle hésitante.

Guzol la coupa.

-Elle une petite fille que ça famille à abandonnée et que j'ai recueillie (tousse) et qui est restée à mes côtés (tousse) dit-il rapidement.

-Guzol, tu vas bien, demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Kanda retira sa main de la garde de son innocence.

-Dis-moi, tu veux te cacher, mais est-ce que tu connais un endroit pour ça questionna-t-il raisonnable.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, une boule noire avec un œil et des ailes sorties du col du manteau du samouraï qui fixa l'étrange chose qui émettait un léger grésillement.

-Thomas, comment ça se passe là-bas, demanda-t-il sérieux.

La voix calme d'un homme en sortit.

-J'ai observer monsieur Walker se battre contre le niveau deux. Il sont entré depuis peu dans un bâtiment, mais de ce que j'ai pu voir l'Akuma à réussit à le blesser, mais j'ignore s'il est encore en vie. Oh ! Attendez l'Akuma vient de sortir seul du bâtiment.

Pendant que Kanda donnais les ordres au traqueur. Guzol se pencha vers la jeune fille et lui chuchota d'une voix calme quelque chose. La demoiselle acquiesça d'accord.

Quand Kanda eut fini de discuter, il s'avança à la fenêtre, golem à la main. Il se pencha en avant et lâcha la petite boule pour la mettre dehors.

-Trouve Thomas et ramène-le ici ordonna-t-il calme.

Le golem fila à toute vitesse droit devant. Kanda se retourna.

-Excusez-moi...commença-t-il tranquillement.

Il regarda surpris la place qui jusqu'à présent occupé, désormais vide. Il regarda tout autour de lui pour les voir nulle part.

-Ils se sont enfuis.

Ses yeux furent attirés par le parterre, où l'on pouvait voir quelques briques désincruster. Il regarda avant qu'un rictus narquois naisse sur son visage.

 _ **Quelque part ailleurs.**_

Allen gémit tranquillement en ouvrant vivement les yeux, il les leva en haut simplement pour voir qu'il était bloqué sous un tas de grava. Il poussa les grand morceau de plafond pour créer une ouverture.

Il ne perdit pas une seule seconde et se leva pour partir à la recherche de Kanda et Thomas.

 _ **Encore ailleurs.**_

Kanda et Thomas étaient sur leur chemin vers l'endroit où le traqueur avait vu pour la dernière fois l'exorciste plus jeune.

-Es-tu sûr que tu ne l'as pas vu sortir de ce bâtiment demanda-t-il sérieux ?!

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, seul l'Akuma en est ressorti, répondit-il calme.

L'adolescent claqua sa langue dans l'agacement. Ils n'avaient franchement pas de temps à perdre, avec cet Akuma de niveau deux dans la nature, mais non il a fallut que ce foutu morveux poursuive cet Akuma seul et en plus le laisse évoluer.

Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes, lorsque Thomas s'arrêta.

-Monsieur Kanda, regardez c'est, l'Akuma cria Thomas en pointant un endroit.

Kanda s'arrêta immédiatement et regarda la direction que le traqueur pointait pour effectivement voir l'Akuma immobile.

Il ne perdit pas un instant pour sortir son arme de son fourreau et le mettre devant lui. Il toucha le début de la lame de deux doigts sur toute la longueur et cria.

-Mugen activation, première illusion, déferlement d'insecte.

Des insectes horribles sortirent de l'épée pour ce précipité sur l'Akuma. Ils se trouvaient à moins d'un mètre de lui. Quand ils furent bloquer par un énorme bras en griffe.

Kanda regarda choquer celui qui avait arrêté son attaque. Il se reprit très rapidement.

-Oï stupide moyashi t'est devenu complètement cinglé. tu peux me dire pourquoi tu protèges, cet Akuma aboya-t-il énerver.

-Je ne suis pas fou, je sais juste qu'il n'est pas un Akuma, parce...commença-t-il posé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse en dire, plus « l'Akuma » s'effondra parterre. Allen se précipita sur lui. Il le prit dans ses bras. Ses yeux prirent immédiatement sur la peau légèrement déchirée.

-Monsieur Walker chuchota « l'Akuma » faiblement.

Il ne perdit pas un seul instant pour en prendre un peu et tirer pour révéler le visage de leur traqueur.

Il se retourna vers l'homme japonais.

-Attention ce n'est pas Thomas, mais l'Akuma cria-t-il paniqué.

Kanda n'eut pas le temps de se retourna ou même d'être frappé par la nouvelle qu'il fut attaqué par « thomas ».

-CRÈVE ricana l'Akuma découvert.

Sa grande main le happa du sol par la gorge et en une fraction de seconde s'élança dans le mur, cognant ainsi l'exorciste dans le mur d'un immeuble. L'Akuma avait mis tellement de force que le mur se brisa et les fit tous les deux entrer dans l'entrée créée.

Allen allait se mettre à leurs poursuites quand les décombres bouchèrent le trou, bloquant ainsi notre jeune exorciste dehors. Il activa aussitôt son innocence puis entreprit d'enlever les gravats qui l'empêchaient de rejoindre l'autre exorciste.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour tout enlever, quand il eut terminé, il courut à l'intérieur en espèrent qu'il ne soit pas trop tard vu que l'adolescent plus âgé avait perdu son emprise sur son arme qui était planté au sol dehors.

Ses yeux virent tout de suite le dos de L'Akuma qui semblait être sur le point de donner le coup de grâce. Il accéléra et attrapa l'Akuma pris au dépourvu avec son innocence et le fit traverser plusieurs murs.

Quand l'Akuma fut hors de vu, il se précipita sur le samouraï inconscient. Il se mordit la lèvre d'hésitation, avant qu'il ne prenne le bras du plus vieux pour le mettre en bandoulière sur son cou. Il soutint l'autre par la taille et le leva pour aller en dehors du bâtiment.

Quand il fut à l'air libre de la nuit, il se dirigea rapidement vers Mugen qu'il sortit du sol, ensuite il marcha jusqu'au traqueur et le souleva du sol pour le mettre sur son épaule. Sans perdre de temps, il se hâtait de s'éloigner de cette partie de la ville où ils étaient en danger.

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_

Allen observait, son environnement en espèrent trouver un endroit où ils pourraient se cacher du niveau deux dont il n'avait heureusement pour l'instant pas encore recroisé. Mais il n'était pas naïf et savait que tôt ou tard, ils allaient tomber sur lui.

Il baissa ses yeux surpris en sentant Kanda bouger. Le garçon aux cheveux bleu noir ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

-Le fantôme est une marionnette qui s'est enfuie avec la fille qui l'accompagnait, je crois qu'ils ont trouvé un endroit pour se cacher. Mais il faut à tout prix les retrouver avant l'Akuma murmura-t-il en luttant pour rester conscient.

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour parler, quand il trébucha contre un caillou et tomba sur ses genoux entraînant Kanda qui gémit de douleur.

-Désoler.

Il s'appuya sur sa main gauche pour se relever toutefois, il s'arrêta en sentant un courant d'air s'échapper du sol.

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient et il chercha autour de lui quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que ses yeux soient attirés par un nombre de dédales marrons qui se distinguait parmi les grises.

Il se dirigea vers eux, et posa sa main à plat pour retrouver un courant d'air beaucoup plus fort. Il déposa doucement Thomas et Kanda au sol, afin d'utiliser ses deux bras de libre à soulever les dédales.

Il lui fallut moins d'une minute pour y parvenir, sans perdre de temps il reprit ses charges et rentra dans le passage secret qui était en dessous. Une fois dessous il remit les pierre à leur place.

Son œil maudit se désactiva à l'instant même où il referma le passage secret. Il n'y fit pas attention et commença à descendre les escalier qui lui parut être à l'infini. Quand enfin il réussit à arriver sur un couloir peu éclairer, il ne put que lâcher un soupir de soulagement et reprit sa marche.

 _ **Quinze minutes plus tard.**_

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes en entendant quelqu'un chanter. Confus il avança plus profondément dans se couloir. Bientôt il vit la lumière qui indiquait que le tunnel touchait à sa fin.

Finalement, il déboucha sur ce qui était un grand espace avec quelques colonnes abîmées par le temps, mais le plus surprenant était la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui était en train de chanter une magnifique berceuse.

Il resta là comme hypnotiser par le chant étranger, au bout d'un moment la jeune fille remarqua sa présence. Elle le regarda prudente, alors que l'homme qui reposait sa tête sur ses genoux se rassit et remit son chapeau.

-Alors, vous êtes encore en vie, murmura-t-il calme.

-Excusez-moi, mais êtes-vous le fantôme de Matera demanda-t-il poliment.

Si c'est possible la jeune fille devenue encore plus prudente et se leva. Allen fixa choqué la jeune fille à l'apparence frêle soulever avec un cri une colonne qui devait peser des tonnes.

Il se baissa instinctivement quand elle le lui lança. La fille ne s'arrêta pas là et en prit une autre pour la lancer une fois de plus. Allen l'esquiva aussi et les autres qu'elle lui jetait avec désespoirs.

Quand elle n'eut plus de pilier à utiliser comme projectile, elle se lança contre lui. Allen lâcha Kanda qui grogna de douleur et activa son innocence. Il attrapa son bras et ne le lâcha pas peu importe combien de force, elle mettait, elle n'arrivait plus à se dégager de l'emprise.

Finalement, elle abandonna, et couru à l'homme pour le serrer dans ses bras. Allen avança tranquillement vers eux.

-Pardon, mais est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, demanda-t-il calme.

L'homme et la jeune fille le regardèrent surpris par sa demande, mais la blonde obéit. Pendant qu'Allen déposait ses fardeaux (il avait reprit Kanda) et enlevait le manteau et chemise de l'adolescent plus âgé mais avant désactiva son innocence.

Tout en écoutant leurs histoires, il fit un bandage pour la blessure de Kanda qui était retombé dans l'inconscience. Puis lui mit sa veste sous la tête comme un cousin.

 _ **Un certain temps plus tard.**_

Allen était désormais assis, sur le sol et contemplait ce qu'il connaissait dorénavant sousles noms de Guzol et Lala.

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que Guzol ne meure, alors je vous en supplie, laissez-moi rester à ses côtés jusqu'à la fin. En échange, je vous promets que je vous donnerais, mon cœur supplia-t-elle déchirante

Il regarda triste les deux en pensant à leurs histoires et surtout en sachant parfaitement ce qui se passera quand Kanda sera réveillé. Car il avait beau ne connaître le plus âgé que depuis une journée, il avait très vite vu ce qu'il en était.

En parlant de Kanda, ce dernier se releva d'un coup.

-Pas question d'attendre qu'il rende son dernier souffle, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, si nous attendons qu'il meure l'Akuma nous aura largement retrouvés, alors prend, le cœur de cette marionnette ordonna-t-il sérieux.

Allen se mordit la lèvre dans l'indécision en voyant Kanda respirer avec une certaine difficulté. Et le resserrement de Guzol sur Lala.

-Dis, si l'Akuma est détruit, il n'y aura pas de problème pour la demande de Lala non, interrogea-t-il doucement.

Kanda le dévisagea avec incrédulité, avant de se relever lentement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, tu sais très bien qu'aucun de nous deux n'a vraiment de chance de vaincre ce niveau deux, grogna-t-il froid.

-Je suis sûr d...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que son œil s'activa. Il se leva soudainement et regarda autour de lui activement à la confusion de Lala et Guzol. D'un coup l'âme de l'Akuma lui apparut.

-Attention.

Il se jeta sur l'homme et la poupée, les faisant ainsi tomber au sol et évité de justesse de se faire embroché par une espèce de trident qui sortit du sol.

-Kanda l'Akuma à prit la consistance du sable prévint-il sérieux.

Quand il eut retourné sa tête pour avertir l'autre exorciste, il ne vit pas l'âme se rapprocher et encore moins l'Akuma lancer une autre attaque. La seule chose qu'il entendit fut le cri, de Guzol.

Il se retourna, pour voir l'Akuma tenir une chose verte dans l'un de ces bras, et Lala dans les bras de vieil homme.

-Alors voilà à quoi ressemble une innocence, je suis sûr que mon maître sera ravi de mon travail hurla le clown de rire.

Les yeux d'Allen ne purent se détacher de la forme inerte de la marionnette blonde et de l'homme crié désespérément son nom tout en toussant du sang.

Kanda qui se préparait à attaquer l'Akuma, gela et regarda très étonné l'aura qui coulait hors du gamin ainsi que son bras gauche grossir en quelque chose de grotesque et d'instable.

-Que ce passe-t-il avec l'innocence de monsieur Walker demanda Thomas ahuri.

-Les compatibles qui ont une innocence symbiotique peuvent leur donner une nouvelle forme s'ils sont exposés à de trop forte émotion. Et en ce moment même, il transpire l'intention de tuer et son innocence essaye de lui donner une forme expliqua-t-il surpris.

Du côté d'Allen, ses pensées étaient uniquement centrées sur l'élimination de cet Akuma monstrueux qui osait voler le cœur de Lala alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore accompli le vœux de l'homme mourant.

Il leva les yeux devenu mortel et sauta sans attendre dans les airs.

-Espèce d'idiot, ton arme n'a pas encore pris sa forme finale cria Kanda soucieux.

Il ne put dire autre chose qu'il vit l'innocence justement finir sa transformation qui était un canon blanc avec comme deux fils blancs relier en haut du bras. Allen pointa le canon sur l'Akuma et tira.

L'Akuma fut touché légèrement et attrapa l'exorciste qui se laissa bizarrement faire. Allen se fit aspirer à l'intérieur du gros corps de l'Akuma. Quand il fut complètement à l'intérieur l'Akuma se poignarda le ventre à plusieurs reprises en riant méchamment.

-Sieur Walker cria Thomas inquiet.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux encore sentir son aura meurtrière rassura Kanda calme.

L'Akuma lui continuait de rire aux éclats, quand il s'arrêta brutalement et cria de douleur avant qu'il ne s'ouvre en deux, laissant ainsi sortir Allen.

-Il a tiré de l'intérieur, comment est-ce possible, murmura-t-il choqué.

Allen tira immédiatement sur le monstre, avant que son canon ne se renferme et forme d'un coup une épée au choc renouvelé du samouraï. Il le coupa par le milieu créant ainsi la rupture de son enveloppe.

-Ma peau, qu'est-ce que tu as fait, hurla-t-il furax.

-Je ne te laisserai pas le temps de dupliquer autre chose cria-t-il froidement.

Son bras revint à la forme de canon et tira des barres jaunes solides. L'Akuma se protégea contre son attaque avec le bras qu'il avait dupliquée tout en se moquant de l'exorciste qui ne répondit seulement en mettant plus de force dans ses attaques.

Il ne fallut pas très longtemps pour que le bras ne se brise et que l'Akuma ne se retrouve avec plus aucun moyen de se protéger. Et il fallut encore moins de temps à Allen pour donner le coup de grâce.

La rafale de l'explosion l'envoya voler en plein dans le sol. Il se contorsionna sur lui-même pour finir sur ses pieds. Il ramassa l'innocence qui se trouvait un peu plus loin de sa position et couru vers Guzol.

Il laissa le vieil homme à remettre l'innocence dans le coffre de la marionnette. Quelques secondes passa avant qu'elle ne s'anime.

-Lala, tu va bien, demanda-t-il heureux.

-Guzol, veux-tu que je te chante, une chanson demanda-t-elle difficilement.

Guzol hocha la tête alors que des larmes de ce qui devait être de bonheur coulèrent de ses yeux. Il reposa sa tête sur les genoux de sa gardienne.

Allen partit s'asseoir vers Kanda pour reprendre son souffle de la puissance qu'il venait d'utiliser sous le regard ébahit des deux autres.

Lala ouvrit la bouche et commença à chanter d'une voix belle et douce, son chant résonnant dans ce souterrain.

 _Lacrimosa dies illa_

 _Qua resurget ex favilla_

 _Judicandus homo reus_

 _Huic ergo parce Deus_

 _Pie Jesu Domine_

 _Judicandus homo reus_

 _Huic ergo parce Deus_

 _Pie Jesu Domine_

 _ **(je vous conseille de l'écouter en même temps de lire, comme ça, vous vous plongerez plus facilement dedans)**_

 _ **Trois heures plus tard.**_

Allen était assis seul les marches hautes des escaliers. La lune était pleine et bien haute dans le ciel de couleurs minuit parsemer de millier de petites étoiles brillant alors que le vent n'était pas plus fort qu'une brise.

Kanda et Thomas étaient en pleine conversation depuis plus d'une heure avec le quartier général via le golem qui n'avait miraculeusement pas été attrapé par l'Akuma alors qu'il cherchait le traqueur.

Notre jeune albinos avait demandé à Kanda de bien vouloir parler au grand intendant à sa place, en échange de quoi il rédigerait le rapport. Le plus âgé avait accepté facilement et était moins de mauvaise humeur avec cet échange qui le débarrassait d'écrire leur mission sur du foutu papier.

Pendant le reste du temps qui avait suivi, il s'était fait un bandage pour la blessure que l'Akuma lui avait infligée avec sa propre arme Anti-Akuma.

Kanda fut bientôt de retour de sa discussion avec le taré, il descendit les marches et s'assit un peu plus bas que l'autre adolescent.

-J'ai reçu une nouvelle mission, déclara-t-il calme.

-Vraiment, est-ce que je viens aussi ou je suis assigné à une différente que la tienne demanda-t-il lentement.

-Aucun des deux, en fait tu dois retourner à l'ordre directement après que l'on a récupéré l'innocence, répondit-il tranquillement.

-Oh, je vois, merci Kanda remercia-t-il doucement.

-Ne me remercie pas, et n'oublie pas plutôt de rédiger ce foutu rapport grogna-t-il froidement.

-Bien sûr, je le ferais, sourit-il légèrement.

Les deux ne dirent plus rien pour le reste du temps qui passa. Bien que cela avant que la voix de Lala ne se taise laissant le silence régner dans cette nuit de pleine lune.

-Allez vient, il est temps de récupérer l'innocence, fit-il en se levant.

Allen convenu et se leva aussi. Les deux descendirent les escalier et repartirent à l'endroit où se trouvait la poupée et l'homme.

En y arrivant, ils virent que le masque de l'homme était parterre, et que son visage était désormais visible. Son visage était très défiguré alors que sa peau semblait être glabre et sombre. Mais malgré la déformation horrible de son visage, on pouvait voir le sourire paisible et heureux qu'il affichait dans la mort. Alors qu'une innocence était dans sa main droite.

Lala était à côté de lui, le visage tourné vers eux ce qui faisait qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir le sourire qui était resté plâtrer sur son visage même après avoir été arrêté par le petit garçon qu'elle avait vu grandir dans un vieillard.

Allen se mit à marcher vers eux, il prit l'innocence des mains de l'homme mort, activa la sienne et entreprit de creuser le sol sous les yeux surpris de Kanda.

Quand il eut fait un trou assez grand, il traîna la protectrice et son protégé dans le trou puis le reboucha lentement.

Il posa le masque de Guzol et le chapeau de Lala sur l'endroit où il venait d'enterrer les deux. Ainsi, ils seraient ensemble pour toujours.

-On va à la gare tout de suite, ou tu comptes rester planté la comme un idiot jusqu'au matin demanda Kanda rudement, mais sans réelle méchanceté.

-Désoler, on peut y aller murmura-t-il calme.

Allen retourna auprès de Kanda et ensemble ils remontèrent à la surface pour retrouver Thomas et partir de la ville de Matera en sachant que la légende du fantôme de Matera venait de s'arrêter à l'instant et que seul eux connaissait la vérité derrière elle.

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé, et laissez des avis s'il vous plaît ( je pense que, là, je les ai mérités non, même si j'avoue que je me suis motivé à coups de carambar, mais chut, c'est un secret ).**_

 _ **Si vous avez des questions n'hésité pas à les poser ( bah oui il faut bien que je sers à quelque chose moi).**_

 _ **Et là je peux dire que je vais essayer d'être aussi rapide que je l'ai été avec celui-ci, mais bon je me connais mieux que quiconque et je pense qu'il va falloir que je me fasse une réserve de carambar au caramel pour pouvoir tenir la route.**_

 _ **Et que même ainsi je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver, alors s'il vous plaît attendre au moins deux semaines avant que le prochain n'arrive (il faut vraiment que je me fasse une trame) et soyer indulgent avec moi sinon je boude.**_

 _ **Bref sur ce ciassu**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Salut tout le monde, alors, je ne l'est commencé qu'hier soir, parce que quand j'arrive à faire un chapitre super rapidement je me sens vidé et devient flemmarde et je mets au moins cinq jours pour retrouver l'envie d'écrire.**_

 _ **Enfin, je remercie ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ainsi que ceux qui m'ont mis dans leurs favoris et suivis, je vous adore.**_

 _ **Guest : Eh bien je suis heureuse que tu aimes encore.**_

 _ **Elogane : Moi aussi j'aime bien mon chapitre de Matera. Bah, j'ai tout fait pour qu'il trouve Allen moins irritant, énervant et qu'il trouve sa présence supportable alors dans un sens oui il n'est pas aussi « méchant » que dans le manga et anime.**_

 _ **Pour Lia j'ai abandonné l'idée de montrer sa réaction mais pas de donner des indices de ce qui s'est passé entre eux.**_

 _ **Mon Dieu tu peux plus manger cette sucrerie céleste, moi a ta place je me tue d'être interdit de carambar.**_

 _ **Anonymous : Je suis super-heureuse que je peux compter une personne de plus qui aime mon histoire ^-^ et je suis contente que tu aimes le prologue que j'ai légèrement retouché parce que j'avais fait des fautes monstrueuses en oubliant d'effacer des mots.**_

 _ **Euh pour le tripe Road reconnaître son enfant, je me tais juste, mais bon... Je ne peux tout de même pas te gâcher la surprise en te révélant tout désolé T-T.**_

 _ **On n'y arrive patiente bientôt, vous serez bientôôôtttt. Attend ! Que je finisse la suite-court à son ordi pour écrire le chapitre suivant telle une démente- et merci.**_

 _ **Enfin j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire donc voilà la suite sur ce bonne lecture.**_

 **CHAPITRE 6.**

Allen et Thomas s'étaient séparés de Kanda dans les ruines de Matera. Ils avaient marché tout le reste de la soirée, jusqu'à l'après-midi vers la ville habiter la plus proche pour prendre le train qui les ramènera à l'ordre.

Mais arrivé là-bas, ils avaient appris que le train aurait un peu de retard. Thomas était donc parti téléphoner au QG pour les prévenir qu'il allait arriver avec du retard. Alors qu'Allen s'était assis sur un banc en attente du traqueur de revenir.

Les minutes passèrent rapidement sans que Thomas vienne encore Allen sortit l'innocence de son manteau et se mit à la regarder avec tristesse en repensant à Lala et Guzol.

Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de penser plus à ce sujet, qu'il entend des cris un peu plus loin d'ici. Il se leva et se mit à courir dans la direction d'où provenait la commotion de crie en sentant son œil s'activer pour lui montrer l'âme d'un Akuma.

Quand il arriva à l'endroit où était l'âme, il remarqua tout de suite l'homme qui semblait être un sans abri retenir un enfant de parler et de bouger, alors que ce bonhomme riait nerveusement.

-Ah ah ah, désolé pour vous déranger, mais je jouais avec ce gamin, et je crois qu'il s'est un peu trop mis dans le jeu.

Les adultes qui les encerclaient soupirèrent de concert comme s'il était une chose courante qui arrivait tous les jours, avant de se disperser tout en maugréant sur « les blagues ennuyeuses de Jan ».

Allen lui continua de courir vers l'homme, il enleva son gant et activa son innocence en même temps que le sans abri déchirait sa peau et se montrait sous sa vraie forme. Il transperça l'Akuma de sa griffe en faisant attention à l'enfant choqué.

L'œil d'Allen se désactiva après la destruction de la machine. Il remit son gant et se retourna pour regarder le petit qu'il venait de sauver.

L'enfant devait être âgé de douze ans, il n'était pas trop grand, ni trop petit, mais maigre. Ses cheveux bruns étaient courts, alors que ces yeux étaient de la couleur du caramel. Il portait un chapeau d'aviateur avec les lunettes sur le front. Il était habillé d'une chemise à manches longues rayées rouges et jaunes, un short noir et des patins à roulettes marron.

-Ouah, dis, tu es, un exorciste demanda le garçon excité.

-Oui, et toi tu es Jan répondit-il calme.

-Ouai, c'est ça, mais dis-moi, c'est ton arme Akuma, questionna-t-il en désignant son bras gauche.

-Euh...oui, mais je t'ai entendu crier que cet homme était un Akuma, est-ce que tu peux me dire, comment tu es au courant pour les Akuma, interrogea-t-il curieux.

Jan sourit à cela, il se mit à patiner plus près de l'exorciste en croisant les bras derrière sa tête.

-C'est très simple, mon père travaille pour l'ordre noir, il est un scientifique, et il a laissé beaucoup de ces notes à la maison, alors quand je me suis ennuyé, je les aie lus et voilà comment je sais de l'existence des Akuma. Et vu que je suis le seul à savoir qu'il existe, je les cherche pour les démasquer expliqua-t-il joyeux.

-Oh, je comprends, mais tu sais que tu ne devrais pas faire cela, il est très dangereux d'essayer de découvrir qui est, un Akuma dit-il doucement

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça demanda-t-il sans l'avoir écouté ?

Allen considéra quelques secondes ce que montrait du doigt le petit garçon. Il hésita à le lui dire, mais ne voyant pas trop de mal à lui dire avec ce qu'il savait déjà.

-C'est une innocence que j'ai récupérée lors d'une mission avec Kanda, répondit-il tranquillement.

-Vraiment, je ne savais pas à quoi ressemblait une innocence, mais elle est plus grande que je l'imaginais, dit-il fasciner.

-Ah bon, et tu l'imaginait comment demanda-t-il curieux.

-Moi, je concevais dans la forme d'un petit cristal super beau, mais en fait c'est gros et moche, soupira-t-il déçu.

Jan lui parla encore un moment sur la patrouille de recherche d'Akuma qu'il avait crée et faisait avec son meilleur ami Léo.

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer, mais toi et ton ami devriez vraiment arrêter de chercher les Akuma surtout si vous n'êtes pas des compatibles à l'innocence et donc que vous ne pouvez pas vous défendre contre eux fit-il doucement. En plus, je suis sûr que vos parents seraient très triste s'ils vous arrivaient quelque chose, mais aussi que ton père s'en voudra énormément quand il comprendra que se sera arrivé parce qu'il a laissé des notes chez vous.

Le jeune garçon laissa tomber ses bras à ses côtés et regarda un peu énerver l'adolescent devant lui qui osait lui dire ce que lui et Léo devaient faire. Quand une idée germa dans son esprit, il sourit sournoisement.

Allen se tourna en entendant son nom être appelé. Jan profita de ce moment pour essayer de prendre l'innocence des mains de l'exorciste qui fut surpris et se retourna seulement pour au visage.

Dans son étonnement, il desserra son emprise sur l'innocence, pour se frotter les yeux qui le piquaient affreusement à la forte odeur de l'oignon et l'exposition de cela. Jan récupéra l'innocence et roula au loin en riant amusé.

Thomas arriva et s'agenouilla devant l'exorciste qui se grattait sauvagement les yeux, les veines rouges étaient plus que voyantes, alors que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux.

-Monsieur Walker, vous allez bien, demanda-t-il inquiet en voyant l'état des yeux de l'exorciste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, ça me pique juste un peu, rassura-t-il en essuyant les larmes qui allaient déborder.

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est juste ça, non parce que l'on dirait que vous faites une réaction allergique. Vous voulez peux-être que l'on va voir un médecin dit-il septique.

-Je ne suis pas allergique, et je n'ai pas besoin de voir un docteur insista-t-il doucement.

Thomas acquiesça, bien qu'il ne le crût pas vraiment. Allen fixa le parterre sur l'espoir de voir l'innocence parterre, mais rien. Il se mordit la joue dans la nervosité et se releva rapidement.

-On doit absolument retrouver Jan, il a pris l'innocence, dit-il agiter.

-Je vais demander au passant s'ils ne savent pas où ce jeune garçon habite. En attendant vous pourriez vous asseoir à ce café, pour manger un peu proposa-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait aucune place à l'argument.

Allen soupira doucement, mais fit comme le traqueur lui avait dit, et partit s'asseoir à la terrasse d'un café. Tandis que Thomas partis interroger les gens.

Une serveuse vint vers lui, calepin et stylo en main pour prendre les commandes des clients.

-Bonjour monsieur, que voulez-vous donc demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

Allen se retourna pour la regarder, la laissant être surprise en voyant le jeune visage du client qu'elle avait pensé être un vieil homme, ainsi que ces yeux qui semblait un peu injecter de sang.

-Est-ce que vous allez bien, vous voulez que je vous indique, un cabinet médical questionna-t-elle légèrement inquiète ?

-Oh non, ne vous alarmez pas, je vais très bien, merci, mais sinon est-ce que je peux vous prendre dix pains au chocolat, cinq tartelettes à la fraise et trois parts de gâteau a la vanille et un chocolat chaud énuméra-t-il timidement.

Elle le scruta avec ébahissement de la commande qu'il venait de passer, mais elle marqua quand même ce qu'il venait de dire sans remettre en question sa commande et partit préparer tout cela.

Pendant l'attente, Allen observait la rue, sa vision un peu flouter. Il soupira inaudible en sachant qu'il avait menti à Thomas et la jeune serveuse en disant qu'il allait très bien. Car non seulement il voyait mal, mais maintenant ses yeux le brûlaient et semblaient palpiter dans l'irritation.

 _ **Douze minutes plus tard.**_

Allen avait déjà tout fini sauf un croisant et une tartelette qu'il avait laissée pour Thomas. En parlant de l'homme il le vit revenir en courant.

-Monsieur Walker, le jeune garçon, habite dans une maison à moins de vingt minutes d'ici, nous devrions nous dépêcher d'y aller.

-D'accord, nous allons partir tout de suite.

Allen prit la note que la jeune femme lui avait apportée un peu plus tôt. Il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir. Puis sortit la somme exacte de sa poche et la posa sur la table.

Il prit le croisant et la tartelette et le donna au traqueur qui le regardait avec confusion. Il fournit une rapide explication et l'homme le remercia reconnaissant.

Allen se leva et suivit l'homme plus âgé qui mangea en route ce qu'il lui avait donné.

 _ **Dans la maison de Jan.**_

-Raahhh, mais comment ça marche, s'écria Jan frustré.

Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure qu'il essayait de comprendre comment activer cette innocence, mais sans succès. Il détourna son attention du cristal en entendant frapper à la porte.

Il prit rapidement l'innocence et la cacha dans la poche de son short, tout en prenant ses créations bombe à l'oignon et se prépara à les jeter quand la porte s'ouvrit simplement pour révéler son meilleur ami Léo.

-Léo, je suis heureux que sois là, tu sais, je me suis inquiété de ne plus te voir après le décès de ta mère, dit-il soulager et content.

-Désolé, je voulais être un peu seul s'excusa-t-il d'une voix étrangement monotone.

Jan ne le remarqua pas et continua de lui parler rapidement de ce qui venait de se passer, il y a presque une heure avec excitation. À la fin de son récit de sa rencontre avec « l'exorciste gringalet », il sortit l'innocence de sa poche pour le montrer avec une certaine fierté à son meilleur ami.

-Viens avec moi j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer, dit-il sans vie.

-Bien sûr, allons-y, s'écria-t-il joyeux en rangeant une fois de plus l'innocence.

Jan ouvrit la porte et les deux jeunes garçons sortirent de la maison, le jeune aux cheveux blonds conduisant celui aux cheveux bruns vers un endroit.

 _ **En même temps avec Allen et Thomas.**_

-Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien sieur Walker demanda le traqueur anxieux.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, alors peux-tu s'il te plaît arrêter de me le demander toute les deux minutes répondit-il calme.

-Bien comme vous voudrez.

Thomas ne dit plus rien durant le reste du trajet, et préféra observer l'exorciste à quelques mètres devant lui.

Allen avait beau dire qu'il allait bien à l'homme plus âgé, lui savait qu'il se sentait assez horrible, sa vue paraissait avoir redoublé, maintenant tout lui semblait être dupliqué de moitié et un peu tanguant.

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant la forme d'une maison d'un étage ou deux, il ne pouvait pas trop le dire. Sans perdre de temps à s'attarder sur ce détail, il s'avança jusqu'à la porte, le traqueur toqua calmement.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit un peu plus tard, sur une personne à forte corpulence. Allen ne pouvait à ce moment plus dire si la personne était un homme ou une femme, heureusement, Thomas engagea la conversation sans attendre.

-Bien, le bonjour madame, nous aimerions voir Jan pouvez-vous, l'appelez s'il vous plaît, demanda-t-il poliment.

-QU'EST CE QU'A DONC ENCORE FAIT LE JEUNE JAN cria la femme avec hystérie.

Allen résista à l'envie de se boucher les oreilles au volume fort, à la place, il continua pour le plus vieux.

-Il m'a pris quelque chose de très important, et nous aimerions le récupérer, répondit-il doucement.

-JE SUIS DÉSOLÉ, MAIS LE JEUNE MAÎTRE EST PARTIT AVEC SON AMIE LÉO IL Y A DE CELA VINGT MINUTES ET JE NE SAIS PAS OU ILS SONT PARTIT dit-elle en leurs claquant la porte aux nez.

Étonné les deux se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que le plus âgé ne parle.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on va faire maintenant ?

-On peut toujours le chercher.

-Il nous prendra trop de temps à le chercher et le train risque de partir à tout moment, et, pourtant, on ne peut pas partir sans l'innocence.

-Dans ce cas, tu peux retourner à la gare, pendant que moi je vais le chercher, proposa-t-il timidement.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, comment vous voulez retrouver cet enfant à vous tout seul rétorqua-t-il abasourdi.

-Je le retrouverai plus rapidement si je me mets à sa recherche tout seul, alors laisse-moi faire s'il te plaît, fit-il calme. Et puis il est ma faute si nous en sommes ici maintenant alors je vais réparer mon erreur.

Thomas fixa un instant avec hésitation le plus jeune, avant d'acquiescer et de partir pour la gare. Dès que l'homme au manteau beige fut hors de vue. Allen prit un autre chemin et se mit à courir en ignorant sa vue déclinante.

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard avec Jan et Léo.**_

Le brun suivait avec une curiosité grandissante l'endroit où l'emmenait son partenaire, mais aussi une envie de faire marche arrière et rentrée chez lui. Bien sûr, il n'écouta pas se sentiment-là.

Il avait déjà fait perdre du temps à son amie en voulant sauver un oiseau d'un chat, aider un pêcheur et aider une vieille dame à porter ses courses.

-On arrive bientôt fit le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds.

Son attention fut ragaillardie en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient pris le chemin qui menait tout droit au cimetière. Et il ne se trompa pas quant au bout d'un moment, ils arrivèrent à la « demeure des morts » comme l'appelaient les adultes.

-Oh ! Je comprends, tu voulais que l'on aille donner un hommage à ta maman dit-il tranquillement.

Léo ne répondit pas et continua d'avancer dans le cimetière. D'un coup une énorme forme apparut devant le jeune garçon. Jan sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller quand il reconnut la grosse ombre comme le Comte millénaire, autrement appeler le Faiseur d'Akuma.

-Konbanwa jeune humain salua le Comte joyeusement.

-L...le Comte...Millénaire, Léo, court, c'est le créateur, des Akuma, hurla-t-il effrayé.

Son amie se retourna pour le regarder de ses yeux gris sans vie, le gros monstre au sourire gigantesque posa ses mains sur les épaules du jeune garçon.

-Bon travail, Léo ria l'homme habillé dans le clown de l'auguste.

-Léo, qu'est-ce que tu fais, cette chose est le Comte millénaire, il est l'ennemie de l'humanité, demanda-t-il dérouté.

À la grande horreur et confusion de Jan, il parla ce qu'il pensait ne jamais entendre sortir de la bouche de son compagnon.

-Maître, il a une innocence sur lui annonça-t-il sans émotion.

Les yeux du Comte s'allumèrent dans la joie de cette nouvelle. Alors que le pauvre Jan était complètement perdu au comportement de son amie.

-Oh, mais on dirait que quelqu'un ne comprend pas, dis-moi mon garçon, veux-tu que je t'explique, suggéra-t-il avec amusement.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse du jeune garçon et commença.

-Vois-tu ! Ton ami Léo ici présent a fait un marché avec moi il y a de cela deux semaines. Il m'a appelé grâce à son désespoir, et quand je suis venu lui proposé de ramener sa mère à la vie, il a accepté. Et, de ce fait, il est devenu l'un de mes Akuma alors n'est-ce pas formidable, chanta-t-il gaiement.

L'estomac de Jan se retourna à cette information. Il secoua énergiquement la tête dans le dénie.

-C'est impossible, vous mentez, Léo sait très bien que vous n'êtes qu'un sale monstre menteur, n'est-ce pas Léo, allez, je t'en prie dis-moi que c'est faux, cria-t-il désespérer.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que son seul ami avec lequel il patrouillait à la recherche des Akuma est pu faire un contrat avec ce gros monstre.

-Oh pauvre, petit humain, mais tu sais, même si les gens savent qui je suis, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'accepter quand même ma proposition pour l'égoïsme de revoir leur être perdus sourit-il encore plus grand dans le bonheur tordu.

-Non, impossible, vous mentez, hurla-t-il de toutes ses forces.

-Tu ne peux pas me croire, mais dans tous les cas, je suis dans le regret de te dire que tu vas mourir aujourd'hui, parla-t-il avec fausse compassion.

Le Comte s'envola dans les airs grâce à son parapluie. Pendant que Jan regardait avec épouvante la peau de son ami se déchirer pour montrer un Akuma de niveau un.

Le brun tomba à genoux vaincus, un immense remord le prit en comprenant enfin qu'il était tout bonnement sa faute si Léo avait accepté de faire un pacte avec le Comte Millénaire.

Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas mis au courant sur les Akuma, son ami ne serait jamais devenu l'une des armes de ce gros démon.

Le niveau un prépara tous ses canons sur lui. Il ferma les yeux en attente de sa mort. Il entendit les bruits des balles arriver, puis être arraché du sol par des bras.

-Tu es vraiment difficile à trouver murmura une voix douce.

Il rouvrit les yeux confondus uniquement pour voir l'adolescent de plus tôt.

-Comment...commença-t-il troublé ?!

-J'ai juste vu l'âme de cette Akuma, et je suis venu ici pour le détruire et libérer son âme, interrompit-il doucement.

-Cet Akuma, c'est mon meilleur ami Léo, il se sentait mal et je n'ai rien vu, et par ma faute, il est devenu un Akuma pleura-t-il coupable.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé à ton amie. Les seuls responsables de cette situation sont ton ami et le Comte Millénaire nia-t-il calme.

Jan resta bouche bée à ce que venait de dire le plus vieux. Allen ne fit pas attention au choc qu'il venait de créer parmi le garçon de douze ans qu'il lâcha. Il se leva de sa position accroupie et courut en direction de l'Akuma en se protégeant de son bras des balles.

Quand il fut près, il le trancha, et recula avant l'explosion de ce dernier. Le faiseur d'Akuma plissa les yeux à cette exorciste. Il appela mentalement plusieurs autres de ces armes qui étaient les plus proches. Ils le rejoignirent en moins d'une minute.

- ** _Konbanwa exorciste salua-t-il joyeux._**

 _-Bonsoir Comte Millénaire, il est longtemps depuis notre première rencontre, dit-il calme._

 _-Mhhh, ton visage ne m'est pas inconnu, je suis sûr de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, murmura-t-il à lui-même dans la réflexion._

 _Il le scruta de son regard doré avec une certaine concentration tout en passant en revue les noms des exorcistes qui pourraient être celui qui est devant lui. Mais sans résultat, et ressentant une légère frustration à cela, il ordonna l'attaque de ces machines sur l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs._

 _Allen respira calmement et essaya de se rappelé de la sensation qu'il avait ressentie quand son bras avait changé de forme. Il esquiva la rafale de balles tout en essayant de refaire comme dans la ville de Matera._

 _Il n'y arriva pourtant pas, et dut se résoudre à sauter d'Akuma a Akuma pour les détruire individuellement. Quand il n'en resta plus aucun, il prit une position de combat en observant le faiseur d'Akuma._

 _-Je m'en souviens maintenant, tu es le garçon qui a rappelé l'âme de ton père et détruit de tes propres mains, il y a de cela six ans, tu es Allen Walker déclara-t-il sérieux._

 _Il se raidit et se mit dans une position de combat à cause de sa vue qui avait carrément empiré depuis les heures qui avaient passé. Mais surtout aussi que la seule raison qu'il avait put se battre était qu'il voyait les âmes des Akuma et entendait le bruit des tirs._

 _Soudain un vent violent souffla, l'obligeant à fermer ses yeux._

 _-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Allen Walker assura le faiseur d'Akuma avec confiance._

 _Il rouvrit ses yeux pour voir que le Comte Millénaire avait disparu. Il soupira de soulagement, puis gratta ses yeux irrités à la sensation de brûlure._

 _-Euh...exorciste, je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ce midi fit une voix derrière lui._

 _Il se retourna rapidement, et plissa ses yeux au maximum pour voir la forme de Jan._

 _-Il n'est rien, mais peux-tu me rendre l'innocence s'il te plaît, demanda-t-il gentiment._

 _Le jeune garçon hocha vivement la tête, il sortit le cristal dans le conteneur en verre et le tendit à l'exorciste._

 _-Euh en fait, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me rendes un petit service ria-t-il gêné._

 _-Laquelle je peux remplir n'importe quel service assura-t-il avec espoir de se racheter d'avoir volé l'innocence._

 _-Eh bien, je voudrais que tu me guides un peu à la gare, parce que je crois que je n'y arrive pas tout seul._

 _-Pourquoi tu ne peux pas, demanda-t-il confus ?_

 _-Parce que pour l'instant, je ne vois pas très bien, répondit-il embarrasser._

 _Jan le regarda éberlué, après il comprit ce qu'il voulait dire par ne pas voir très bien en voyant ses yeux injectés de sang, et gonflé. Il ne posa aucune question et à la place prit la main du plus vieux et le guida vers la gare._

 _Après un certain temps d'essayer d'empêcher l'adolescent de se payer les lampadaires et les peu de gens qui restaient, il réussit à le mener à la station. Immédiatement il fut abordé par un homme qui portait un manteau beige._

 _-Sieur Walker vous voilà enfin, j'ai failli partir à votre recherche soupira l'homme heureux._

 _-Désolé Thomas si je t'ai inquiété, mais est-ce que le train est parti, demanda-t-il penaud._

 _-Par chance non, en fait il va bientôt partir alors nous devrions nous dépêcher de nous installer répondit-il calme._

 _-Tant mieux, et Jan, tu peux donner l'innocence à Thomas s'il te plaît._

 _-Bien sûr._

 _Thomas la prit avec reconnaissance, il la rangea dans son manteau. Allen s'agenouilla vers où il apercevait un peu le jeune garçon._

 _-Est-ce que tu vas arrêter de chercher les Akuma interrogea-t-il doucement ?_

 _-Oui, j'ai enfin compris que ce n'était pas quelque chose que je peux faire sans qu'il y est de conséquence grave. Mais un jour je vais certainement devenir un grand scientifique qui aura inventé une arme capable d'exterminer les Akuma s'exclama-t-il avec détermination._

 _-C'est un bel objectif que tu à là, et dans ce cas, je te souhaite bonne chance, sourit-il sincère._

 _-Merci monsieur, oh ! Et est-ce que vous pouvez transmettre un message à mon père, il s'appelle Jake Russell._

 _-Bien sûr, vas-y dis-le-moi._

 _Jan se pencha et murmura quelque chose doucement à l'oreille de l'exorciste pour éviter que Thomas n'entende. Quand il eut fini, Allen acquiesça._

 _-Je le lui dirai._

 _-Merci et au revoir monsieur l'exorciste._

 _Le jeune garçon lâcha la main du plus vieux et courut dans la direction de sa maison. Thomas jeta un regard à l'exorciste._

 _-Si je vous demande si vous allez bien, est-ce que vous allez me répondre que vous êtes bien, souffla-t-il préoccupé._

 _-Ah, non cette fois je vais juste vous dire que vous aviez raison sur l'idée de l'allergie, et que je crois que je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour rentrer dans le train contredit-il en souriant fébrile._

 _Le traqueur soupira de soulagement que l'adolescent têtu avoue enfin qu'il y avait un problème avec ces yeux._

 _-Je vous emmènerai à l'infirmerie en rentrant pour vérifier vos yeux._

 _-Merci et encore désolé de t'avoir inquiété._

 _-Ce n'est pas grave._

 _Thomas l'aida à se relever et l'emmena à bord du train, au moment même où Allen fut assis sur le banc près de la vitre, le train se mit en route._

 _-Je vais chercher quelque chose pour calmer un peu le gonflement de vos yeux, alors attendez-moi ici s'il vous plaît_ _ ___ _parla Thomas tranquillement._

 _Allen ne répondit pas et préféra écouter la porte du compartiment s'ouvrir et les pas de Thomas disparaître dans le loin._

 _Il soupira inaudible, il détestait vraiment son « allergie » à ce que lui avait jeté Jan dans le visage. Surtout que déjà il ne voyait plus grand chose, mais alors là son bras droit le démangeais comme pas possible._

 _Il se retint cependant de se gratter et se concentra plutôt sur comment il allait écrire son rapport s'il ne pouvait même pas voir la feuille et ce qu'il marquait._

 _Un court instant passa, avant qu'il n'entende des pas s'approcher et enfin rentrer dans le compartiment laisser ouvert._

 _-Sieur Walker, vous pouvez mettre votre tête en arrière demanda l'homme plus âgé._

 _Allen fit comme il dit, et sentit quelque ce qui devait être un gant mouillé être posé sur son visage. Il retint un soupir de contenu à la merveilleuse sensation du frais sur ces yeux enflés._

 _Le traqueur hocha la tête en entendant le remerciement du jeune adolescent. Il ferma la porte et partit s'asseoir juste en face de l'albinos._

 _ _ **J'espère que avez aimé, si vous avez aimé (pitié faite qu'ils on aimé) vous pouvez laisser des avis.**__

 _ _ **Alors je vous promets (non pas de le mettre extrêmement rapide, genre quatre jours) qu'il sera de meilleures qualités que celui-ci que je trouve que je ne me suis pas assez foulé pour son ensemble ce qui est IMPARDONNABLE (vous pouvez me lancer des tomates et me huer, je le mérite).**__

 _ _ **Certains personnages rôdent près, l'auteur se cache dans sa cachette de carambar en observant les personnages qui veulent sa mort.**__

 _ _ **Allen : Cher lecteur et lectrice je vous demande de la huer bien fort, parce que vous vous rendez compte de ce qu'elle me fait subir.**__

 _ _ **Jerry : C'est moi qui fournis les projectiles, je n'aime pas qu'on gâche la nourriture, mais il est inadmissible de faire souffrir mon chou, NON l'ange de l'ordre noir en s'en sortant vivant-dépose des tonneaux de tomates et autres légumes au sol-.**__

 _ _ **Les scientifiques : On est avec l'ange qui a fait travailler le chef et nous a permis de nous reposer.**__

 _ _ **L'auteur se sent vexé et ne peut s'empêcher d'hurler son indignation.**__

 _ _ **Auteur : Hé ! C'est grâce à moi, que vous avez pu dormir, c'est moi qui écris merde.**__

 _ _ **Tous se tournèrent vers sa cachette. L'auteur avale difficilement et court poursuivit d'un cuisinier fou furieux et un albinos énerver. Un sourire vint se former sur son visage quand elle sortit des boules rondes de sa veste.**__

 _ _ **Elle les jeta en riant machiavélique en voyant les bombes à l'oignon exploser sur eux, et Allen hurler de douleur et frustration tout en se grattant les yeux.**__

 _ _ **-Merci à tous de compatir à la pauvre auteur incomprise que je suis, et souhaitez moi bonne chance pour réchapper à ces sales ingrats beaux gosses.**__

 _ _ **BREF SUR CE CIASSU**__


	8. Chapter 7 1

**Salut tout le monde, je l'ai commencé hier et je l'est fini aujourd'hui et je commence à me demander s'il est de meilleur qualité que le précédent (bon pas dans les événements mais dans les mots pas sûrs).**

 **Enfin, je remercie beaucoup les deux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, je vous aime.**

 **Elogane : Eh oui, il est allergique à l'oignon. Je sais, c'est horrible de le faire combattre comme ça. (Ah bon tu n'aimes pas les tomates pourtant, c'est bon, quand elles ne sont pas chauffées).**

 **Ah, mais je te le dis, je ne me suis pas trompé en marquant que c'était son bras droit qui le démangeait, mais je ne te dirais rien, car tu auras le temps de le voir de tes propres yeux.**

 **(Je n'ai malheureusement plus de carambar donc je suis déprimé) et oui la suite.**

 **Guest : Je suis toujours très heureuse quand tu me laisses tes commentaires même qu'il ne contiennent qu'un seul mot et donc je me suis même fixé l'objectif de commencer à partir du prochain chapitre à le faire tellement bien que ce que tu écriras ne sera pas un « J'aime » donc attends et tu verra ^-^.**

 **Enfin, j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire donc voilà la suite sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 7.**

Reever secoua la tête dans l'incrédulité de sa place sur le canapé. Le grand intendant lui regarda avec un sérieux le petit golem sur le dessus de son bureau.

Les autres scientifiques jetaient parfois des regards curieux dans la pièce de leur chef pour savoir s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous endormis un jour entier et rêvé que leur supérieur travaillait effectivement au lieu de dormir et encore plus leur donner un jour de repos.

Reever tourna la tête au marmonnement qui venait de la porte. Il soupira las en voyant le reste de la section scientifique chuchoter à l'autre.

-Hé vous autres vous n'avez pas du travail à faire demanda-t-il calme.

-Euh si chef de section mais...commença Topps hésitant.

-Alors, retournez travailler et fermez-moi cette porte interrompt-il patiemment.

-Tout de suite.

Topps ferma rapidement l'entrée et chacun repartit à ses papiers, certains en grommelant.

Reever retourna son attention sur son chef, quand ce dernier ouvrit l'un de ces tiroirs pour en sortir un petit gâteau au chocolat et le tendit au golem.

-Je te donne ça, si tu me montres les enregistrements concernant Allen Walker, promit-il gentiment.

Le golem recula et secoua la tête brusquement. Les deux adultes soupirèrent de concert à la réaction du golem dorée du général Cross.

Après tout cela faisait bien depuis hier matin qu'ils essayaient d'amadouer la boule jaune à leur montrer ces enregistrements sur le jeune albinos.

Mais en vain, au début ils avaient pensé qu'il avait eu une espèce de court-circuit, et qu'il était légèrement endommagé, mais qui avait été prouvé faux puisque Timcampy leur avait fait voir plusieurs de ces enregistrements qu'ils soient vieux ou récents sans aucun problème.

Donc, la seule conclusion dont ils sont venus était que Timcampy refusait tout simplement de leur révéler quoi que ce soit qui avait un sujet avec l'adolescent.

-Bon, écoute Tim, c'est très important que tu nous montres tes archives sur Allen Walker, alors fais-le immédiatement ordonna-t-il grave.

Timcampy secoua la tête pour, ce qui devait la millième fois, et des rivières de larmes coulèrent des extrémités hautes de la croix blanche choquant les deux hommes du comportement très étrange du golem.

Komui finit par soupirer las, en fin de compte ils n'apprendraient rien de Timcampy.

-Au moins est-ce que tu peux me dire si Allen Walker est l'apprenti du général Cross demanda-t-il sans grande conviction.

Le golem arrêta de pleurer et acquiesça. Komui se redressa à ça et se pencha près de la boule d'or.

-Est-ce qu'Allen Walker est l'apprenti du général Marian Cross questionna-t-il sérieux.

Timcampy hocha vivement la tête. Reever regarda les yeux du grand intendant se remplir de soulagement à cette information.

-Chef, vous, vous sentez mieux de savoir qu'Allen est vraiment l'apprentie du maréchal Cross dit-il ennuyer.

-Oui sur ça, mais maintenant, je me pose plus de question qu'avant, comme pourquoi Tim refuse de nous faire voir ces enregistrements sur lui et comment Cross a pu cacher son existence de nous répondit-il troubler.

 **Du côté d'Allen et de Thomas.**

Allen s'assit dans la barque, alors que Thomas commença à ramer. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir se reposer, bien qu'Allen pense plus à retrouver son adorable chaton.

Ses yeux avaient complètement dégonflé grâce au gant humide et froid qu'il avait porté tout le long du trajet en train. Dorénavant il pouvait revoir normalement et la seule chose qui montrait qu'il avait eu un problème était ses yeux encore injectés de sang.

Il observa l'eau en se perdant dans ses pensées. Il en sortit quand l'embarcation s'arrêta brusquement.

-Je vais vous emmener à l'infirmerie déclara Thomas calme.

Allen acquiesça et les deux descendirent pour le sol en pierre grise. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et marchèrent tout droit.

 **Vingt minutes plus tard.**

Thomas s'arrêta devant une double porte blanche en bois.

-Ceci est l'infirmerie, je peux vous laisser là, demanda-t-il tranquillement.

-Oui, merci Thomas est encore désolé ria-t-il gêné.

-Ce n'est rien et passer.

-Vous ne voulez pas vous faire soigner, demanda-t-il curieux.

-Non, je vous remercie, mais je n'ai que quelques égratignures sans importance, répondit-il rapidement.

Le traqueur s'en alla et Allen ouvrit la porte pour entrer dans la pièce avec hésitation. La forte odeur de l'antiseptique l'atteignit de plein fouet et il se retrouva avec l'irrépressible envie de faire demi-tour.

Malheureusement pour lui, il ne put mettre en pratique son aspiration quand une infirmière à l'âge assez avancé entra par l'une des portes qui se trouvait ici.

La personne le remarqua très vite, il put voir les yeux de la vieille femme se remplir de tristesse avant de se changer dans un regard sévère.

-Pourquoi les exorcistes sont-il si inconscient de leur bien-être et finisse par venir ici avec des blessures parla-t-elle à elle-même !

Il cligna des yeux surpris de l'homologue de la femme rigide. Elle soupira désabuser et partit vers l'armoire qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche et l'ouvrit, elle en sortit des bandages et quelques autres choses pour traiter les blessures.

-Allez mon garçon assis toi sur l'un des lits et enlève ta chemise, je vais m'occuper de ta blessure ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire.

Allen se retrouva inconsciemment à obéir à l'ordre en s'essayant sur le lit le plus près de lui et en levant les mains pour déboutonner son manteau. Il se rendit compte de cela quand l'infirmière vint près de lui avec un chariot (où elle avait posé tout ce qu'elle avait pris) et tapait du pied impatient.

Il baissa rapidement ses bras à ses côtés à l'exaspération de la soignante.

-Euh, pardon mais...commença-t-il.

L'infirmière soupira inaudible et coupa le jeune garçon devant elle.

-Écoute, enfant, j'ai vu bien des hommes torses nus ici, et même plus donc sois gentil et remballe-moi ta pudeur et enlève ce manteau et cette chemise que je puisse te soigner, dit-elle fermement.

Allen se mordit la lèvre nerveusement en regardant la vieille femme le scruter avec les lèvres pincées dans une ligne droite qui montrait le début d'agacement qui pondait en elle.

-Mais je ne suis pas blessé, ressaya-t-il tranquillement.

-Eh bien jeune homme, explique-moi donc pourquoi tu à du sang sur ton manteau, ou encore qu'il est déchiré, non mieux, dis-moi pourquoi je vois un bout de bandage en dessous, interrogea-t-elle durement.

Allen baissa les yeux et put effectivement voir de quoi, elle parlait et se maudit pour avoir oublié à ce sujet ou encore de ne pas avoir eu le temps de prendre sa valise pour pouvoir se changer.

-Ah ça, eh bien j'ai eu quelques égratignures pendant ma mission, et ce n'est pas « un bout de bandage » mais un petit pansement que j'ai mis pour couvrir la coupure superficielle que j'ai eue, mentit-il, gêné.

-Vraiment, dans ce cas, tu peux me dire pourquoi tu serais là, demanda-t-elle avec suspicion.

-Eh bien, quand on rentrait à l'ordre quelqu'un m'a jeté quelque chose au visage qui a obtenu une réaction avec mes yeux. Thomas a dit que je faisais une allergie et quand revenant à l'ordre, je devais venir ici donc me voilà, expliqua-t-il timide.

Les yeux de la femme s'adoucir légèrement en ayant enfin un bon aperçut de ses yeux encore injecté de sang. Elle secoua la tête dans la fatigue alors qu'un petit sourire glissa de ses lèvres fermées.

-Tu sais que tu est le deuxième exorciste de tout mon temps passé ici qui ne vient pas pour des blessures graves, des os cassés ou des côtés brisés, mais juste pour une petite allergie révéla-t-elle calme.

Allen ne sut pas quoi dire à cela, et donc se tut en regardant la femme aller chercher deux espèces de petits flacons dans son armoire pour revenir à lui.

-Mets ta tête en arrière et ouvre grand les yeux commanda-t-elle tranquille.

Il obtempéra tout de suite, elle mit l'une des bouteilles qu'elle tenait au-dessus de l'un des yeux et appuya au milieu, bientôt une goutte sortit du tube et tomba dans son œil et fit pareille avec l'autre.

Il cligna des yeux à l'humidité, l'infirmière prit une compresse et essuya ses yeux en partant du coin vers le nez et finissant au coin externe.

-C'est du sérum physiologique, cela permet de nettoyer les yeux. Je t'en donne, tu devras exécuter ce que je viens de faire tous les jours pour éviter que tu ne fasses une réaction agressive à ton allergie si tu es en présence de ce qui t'a provoqué cela expliqua-t-elle professionnellement.

-C'est compris merci remercia-t-il en prenant les deux bouteilles qu'elle lui tendait.

Il se leva pour partir, mais elle l'arrêta à sa confusion.

-Rassi-toi, tu es nouveau ici et j'aimerais te poser quelques questions pour te créer un dossier médical.

-Euh d'accord madame.

Pendant qu'il se reposa une fois de plus sur le lit, la vieille femme partit prendre un support avec une feuille et un stylo avant de revenir vers lui.

-Dis-moi ton nom, âge, poids, taille, ton arme Anti-Akuma et justement ce à quoi tu es allergique, demanda-t-elle en se préparant à écrire.

-Je m'appelle Allen Walker, j'ai quinze ans, je ne sais pas combien je pèse, je fais un mètre soixante, j'ai une innocence de type symbiotique au bras gauche et je suis apparemment allergique à l'oignon, répondit-il sans hésitation.

Elle écrivit rapidement les informations qu'il venait de lui dire, et sans lui jeter un coup d'oeil.

-Enlève tes chaussures et ton manteau et va te peser sur la balance qui est dans le coin.

Allen acquiesça et se dirigea vers la balance en fer, il ôta ses bottes et son manteau et finit par monter sur la machine. L'aiguille monta rapidement pour donner son poids.

La vieille femme s'avança et se pencha ainsi de voir le résultat, ces yeux se rétrécirent un peu au poids que la balance indiquait. Elle ne dit cependant rien et marqua la réponse rapidement sur le papier.

-C'est bien, merci d'avoir répondu à tout, tu peux t'en aller maintenant.

-D'accord madame.

Il remit ses bottes, prit son manteau sous son bras et se dépêcha de sortir de là. Lorsqu'il fut assez loin de l'infirmerie, il soupira de soulagement.

À présent il allait enfin pouvoir aller récupérer son chaton et c'est cette idée en tête qu'il partit dans les couloirs de l'ordre.

 **Quinze minutes plus tard.**

Il hésita à toquer à la porte devant lui. Il prit cependant son courage à deux mains et frappa doucement. Il attendit un peu nerveux que la personne à l'intérieur ouvre.

Ce fut quelques secondes plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit sur la cadette du grand intendant. Il regarda abasourdir la jeune fille qui avait des cernes légèrement soulignés sous ses yeux violets ainsi que les traces de griffures profondes sur son visage et ses mains.

Quand elle le vit, le soulagement sembla l'inonder, et un sourire heureux vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Allen, tu es rentré de mission et vivant dit-elle contente.

-Euh oui, il y a presque une heure, et oui je suis vivant mais qu'est-ce que c'est toutes ces plaies demanda confus.

-Ah, c'est Lia qui me les a faites quelque peu après ton départ, répondit-elle calme.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ça ne fait même pas mal, mais attend, une seconde, je vais la chercher.

Lenalee repartit dans sa chambre et en revint peu après avec chaton blanc bander au niveau du ventre endormit dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle s'est blessée, questionna-t-il inquiet.

-Oh, non, Reever est juste venu là cherché hier matin pour que l'infirmerie en chef puisse l'opérer pour reprendre Timcampy rassura-t-elle gentiment.

Allen soupira d'apaisement. Il prit son petit chaton avec précaution dans ses bras. Après avoir remercié la jeune fille, il quitta pour sa propre chambre.

Il y arriva sans se perdre et rentra à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte à clé et déposa Lia sur le lit. Puis il prit des affaires et partit se laver. Quand il eut fini, il reprit son félin et partit s'asseoir au bureau Lia sur ses genoux.

Il ouvrit les tiroirs pour trouver de quoi écrire, quand il eut tout ce qu'il avait besoin, il commença à rédiger.

 _ _RAPPORT DE MISSION__

 _ _Mission : En Italie dans la ville de Matera.__

 _ _Exorciste :Yûu Kanda et Allen Walker.__

 _ _Traqueur : Thomas.__

 _ _A notre arrivée, les traqueurs étaient tout morts sauf pour un qui mourut peu après avoir donné le mot de passe qui libérait le « fantôme de Matera » qui étaient protégés par les générateurs des Traqueurs présents sur les lieux.__

 _ _Nous avons détruit tous les Akuma qui était près de la position du « fantôme de Matera » sans difficulté. Je me suis séparé un peu avant pour aller détruire le dernier Akuma qui restait au loin.__

 _ _Quand je fus près de lui, j'ai engagé le combat, mais malheureusement l'Akuma à évoluer dans un niveau deux, qui avait le pouvoir de dupliquer tout ce qu'il touchait. J'ai eu quelques difficultés et me suis évanouie peu après qu'il m'avait blessé en ayant dupliqué mon arme Anti-Akuma.__

 _ _Pendant ce temps Kanda a emmené un homme du nom de Guzol qui se disait être le « fantôme de Matera » et une jeune fille du nom de Lala dans une maison pour récupérer l'innocence.__

 _ _Malheureusement, les deux se sont enfuis après une discussion via golem entre Kanda et Thomas. Les seules informations que Kanda avait pu tirer n'étaient que le « fantôme » était en fait, une poupée dont le cœur était une innocence.__

 _ _Peu après Thomas qui avait rejoint Kanda est parti à ma recherche, en chemin, ils sont tombés sur « l'Akuma » qui était en fait Thomas portant la peau du niveau deux.__

 _ _Le « thomas » à côté de Kanda se révéla être l'Akuma et le désarma de son innocence en le projetant avec lui dans un bâtiment. J'ai trouvé l'Akuma prêt à achever Kanda qui était inconscient et blesser.__

 _ _Après avoir réussi à projeter l'Akuma loin de Kanda, je me suis enfuie avec lui et Thomas. Au bout d'un moment j'ai découvert un passage secret qui menait tout droit sous la ville.__

 _ _Dans un grand espace où Guzol et Lala étaient. Pendant que je m'occupais des blessures de Kanda, Lala nous racontais leurs histoires qui nous apprenaient qu'elle était la poupée et non Guzol et qu'elle allait nous donner l'innocence si on la laissait tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Guzol qui était qu'il l'éteigne lui-même quand il allait mourir.__

 _ _Simultanément Kanda est revenu a lui, il a exiger que je prenne l'innocence tout de suite. Nous avons eu une très courte discussion sur ce sujet puisque l'Akuma nous avais trouvé c'était montrer.__

 _ _Il avait pris l'innocence de Lala, mon innocence à alors pris la forme d'un canon et j'ai combattu le niveau deux, en plein combat mon bras à encore changé de forme pour une épée.__

 _ _L'Akuma fut alors détruit et Guzol remit l'innocence dans Lala qui commença à chanter. Les heures ont passé et Lala s'arrêta de chanter. Quand Kanda et moi-même sommes allés pour récupérer l'innocence, nous avons vu Guzol sourire dans la mort avec Lala inanimer.__

 _ _J'ai pris l'innocence et nous sommes partis avec Thomas pour le QH, ainsi c'est terminé notre mission.__

 _ _Rédiger le 1 février 1894 par Allen Walker__

Allen relit son rapport dans sa tête, pour voir s'il avait bien suivi les conseils que Kanda lui avait donnés avant qu'il ne se quitte à Matera.

Il baissa les yeux quand il entendit un petit miaulement et vit, les yeux verts de Lia grand ouvert. Il leva la main pour la caresser, mais elle le griffa.

Il abaissa donc sa main, et regarda tristement sa chatte qui lui soufflait dessus avec colère.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé ici, mais là ou je suis parti étais dangereux et je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose murmura-t-il douloureusement.

Les oreilles de Lia se baissèrent immédiatement, et elle lécha l'éraflure qui saignait un peu comme si elle essayait de se racheter de l'avoir blessé.

-Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir laissé demanda-t-il faiblement.

Lia miaula, et continua de lécher la plaie. Il sourit heureux et la rapprocha de son visage pour lui faire un câlin. Elle en profita pour lui mordre le nez doucement à son grand bonheur.

-Merci, ma belle, si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué.

Allen se déplaça à son lit et caressa son chaton pendant un moment essayant de rattraper le temps passé éloigner d'elle.

 **Deux heures plus tard.**

Allen se leva pour aller ouvrir à la personne qui avait toqué et tomba directement sur un Johnny incertain.

-Bonjour Johnny, je peux t'aider, demanda-t-il courtois.

-Oh, oui, Komui m'a envoyé venir te chercher en ne te voyant pas arriver le voir répondit-il empresser.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il m'attendait, murmura-t-il à lui-même. Il jeta un regard sur le scientifique et rajouta. Attend j'arrive.

Il alla à son bureau récupérer son compte-rendu, puis à son lit prendre Lia qui s'était endormie depuis quelques minutes et sortit de sa chambre.

-On peut y aller.

-C'est parti.

Allen suivit le plus âgé de prés en espérant qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur dans ce qu'il avait écrit.

 **Trente minutes plus tard.**

Ils arrivèrent bien trop vite à son goût. L'homme chinois était assis derrière son bureau et la moitié supérieure affalée dessus. Johnny le laissa et Reever entra une pile de papiers dans les bras.

-Hé, Allen ta mission avec Kanda, c'est bien passer, questionna-t-il fatiguer.

-Oui, nous avons trouvé l'innocence dit-il calme.

-C'est très bien, et tu sais Kanda est toujours de mauvaise humeur et dit des choses froidement, alors ne prend pas pour toi ce qu'il a pu te dire pendant votre mission prévint-il tranquillement.

-Hein, mais il ne m'a rien dit, et d'ailleurs il n'était pas du tout de mauvaise humeur, seulement calme et un peu froid parla-t-il confus.

Les yeux de Reever s'écarquillèrent, il resta bouche bée, car il était déjà surprenant que le japonais n'avait pas tué l'enfant parce que « sa vue m'irritait et sa voix me tapait sur les nerfs » en tout cas, c'est ce que Kanda leur avait dit pour le dernier malheureux qui avait la malchance de tomber sur lui dans une mission.

Notre jeune albinos pencha la tête confus, mais se retourna quand il entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière. Il regarda Komui bien réveiller et en train de l'analyser du regard.

-Allen, tu peux t'asseoir, invita-t-il calme.

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le canapé. Komui se leva et avança vers lui.

-Kanda m'a dit que tu pouvais repérer les Akuma est-ce vrai, questionna-t-il sérieux.

-Hmm, oui en fait mon œil gauche a été maudit par un Akuma et depuis je peux voir les âmes des Akuma et percevoir à travers leur enveloppe humaine expliqua-t-il doucement.

-Je vois, et bien ta malédiction va nous être très utile pour les missions, fredonna-t-il à lui-même.

-Euh, tenez.

Il lui tendit le rapport, Komui le prit et y jeta un coup d'oeil rapide avant de le mettre sur son bureau de nouveau encombrer.

-Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose pour toi dit-il serein.

Allen fixa le grand intendant se diriger derrière pour ouvrir son premier tiroir. Aussitôt ouvert, un petit flou doré sortit et fonça sur lui et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Timcampy s'écria-t-il heureux.

Le golem vola autour de lui plusieurs fois. Allen tendit ses mains en coupe et le golem se posa tout de suite.

-Tu devrais vraiment faire attention au chat, surtout quand tu te fais si souvent avaler par eux gronda-t-il légèrement.

La boule dorée hocha la tête et s'installa dans ses cheveux de neige à son grand plaisir que son seul ami soit de retour.

-Eh bien, on dirait que tu lui as manqué fit le plus âgé amusé. En tout cas, tu peux partir faire ce que tu veux maintenant.

-Merci grand intendant et passer une bonne journée souhaita-t-il content.

Allen reprit Lia et passa un Reever encore geler. Il sortit avec la direction de la cafétéria en tête.

 **Dix minutes plus tard.**

Quand il entra tout les traqueurs présents le regardèrent avec une certaine crainte le confondant. Il se dirigea vers le comptoir ou le cuisinier en chef chantait joyeusement.

-Ano...bonjour Jerry salua-t-il poliment.

L'homme cessa de chanter et se retourna brutalement son visage s'illuminant quand il le vit.

-Oh, Allen mon chou, tu es vivant, tu ne peux pas savoir comment Tonton Jerry est soulagé de te voir en bonne santé s'exclama-t-il gaiement.

-Ah, euh, merci, seulement pourquoi tout le monde me regarde, demanda-t-il mal à l'aise.

-Mais parce que tu es vivant alors que tu as fait une mission avec Kanda. Tu sais, il est connu pour tuer tout ce qu'il trouve irritant et à ses yeux tous l'irritent donc tous les traqueurs ont fait le pari que ce « glaçon de samouraï » allait te tuer lors de ta toute première mission, expliqua-t-il joyeux.

Allen se sentit encore plus confus qu'il ne l'avait été quand Lenalee lui avait dit surprise qu'il était vivant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce que tout le monde lui disait au sujet de l'adolescent plus âgé.

-Je pense que je vais faire une grosse portion de soba pour Kanda quand il rentrera marmonna le chef l'air pensif.

Jerry se secoua la tête et lui demanda ce qu'il voulait, il lui fit une liste et comme les deux premières fois, il attendit quelques minutes puis partit s'asseoir à une table très isolée des autres quand le chef, lui disait qu'il allait lui apporter.

Quand la nourriture arriva, il remercia le cuisinier au comble du bonheur qui partit en fredonnant dans sa cuisine chérie.

-Hé, Lia, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure de manger, chuchota-t-il la voix douce.

Lia ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se redressa. Elle sauta sur le bureau et attendit que son maître lui pose une assiette de saumon et de lait sur la table pour elle.

Une fois qu'il le fit, elle attaqua tout de suite sa nourriture. Allen sourit et prit un sandwich qu'il tendit à Timcampy qui le dévora en une seconde sans laisser une seule miette.

Allen commença à manger son propre repas quand il était sûr que ses deux fidèles compagnons avaient mangé. Il ignora les chuchotements des traqueurs entre eux sur son sujet.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard.**

Il posa sa dernière assiette sur le chariot et le ramena à Jerry avant de partir pour sa chambre suivie de Lia.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, il l'ouvrit rapidement et la referma instantanément après le passage de sa chatte. Il s'assit sur son lit, Lia se coucha à côté de lui.

Timcampy quitta le nid qu'il s'était fait dans les cheveux de neige du jeune adolescent et vola à hauteur de son visage.

-Est-ce que tu as montré tes enregistrements à quelqu'un demanda-t-il inquiet ?

Le golem secoua la tête dans la négativité au grand apaisement d'Allen qui publia un soupire de soulagement.

-C'est bien, merci Tim, écoute-moi, tu ne dois jamais montrer ces enregistrements à qui que ce soit, il est très important, dit-il sérieux.

Timcampy vola avec nervosité dans l'air, en secoua la tête avec hésitation alors qu'il grognait silencieusement.

-Tim promets-le-moi, il est important, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un dans l'ordre noir découvre ces enregistrements, je t'en prie, supplia-t-il désespérer.

Le golem ne bougea plus, quelques secondes plus tard il acquiesça avec inquiétude.

-Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, rassura-t-il pas en se forçant à sourire.

Le golem qui faisait la taille d'une petite balle se remit à sa place préférée dans la chevelure blanche.

Lia se baissa tristement quand son maître ramena ses jambes à lui et posa sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Tout ira bien tant qu'on ne le rencontre pas, murmura-t-il faiblement.

Son murmure à peine plus fort qu'une brise résonna bruyamment dans ses oreilles comme s'il essayait de s'en persuader. S'il le retrouvait, il n'ose imaginer ce qu'il allait lui faire. Un violent frisson le prit en pensant même à lui.

Après tout il le savait, il ne pouvait déjà plus faire marche arrière le jour même où il est arrivé à l'ordre noir.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé, ce chapitre que j'ai mis deux jours à faire, vous pouvez me laisser des avis (là j'ai mon deuxième chat noir Kanda qui me regarde blazer, est-ce que, cela voudrait dire que j'ai très mal fait ce chapitre ?).**

 **ATTENTION LIRE CEUX QUI SUIVE VOUS ALLEZ AIMER .**

 **A partir du chapitre 9 ou 10 (ça dépend les éléments que j'aurais à mettre) je commencerais à mettre des choses qui vous ferons mieux comprendre les choses.**

 **Et on pourra dire que les choses vont commencer à bouger, d'ailleurs si vous l'avez déjà remarqué, elles ont déjà bougé dans le chapitre 6 et ce n'est pas uniquement parce qu'il y avait le Comte Millénaire dedans.**

 **Maintenant, vous aurez enfin de l'action dans le chapitre 9 ou 10 et je vais vous révéler un secret qui vaut pour mes trois fics.**

 **Tous les petites choses qui vous paraissent inutiles se présente en fait très utile, je les mets peux-être toujours sous le coup de l'inspiration, mais à la fin ça débouche sur une situation qui est à mon avantage.**

 _ **Oh et certain m'avait dit que pour mes fics :**_ _ **Un destin différent**_ _ **et :**_ _ **Un camps connue et encore inconnu**_ _ **ça passait trop vite. Alors effectivement on peut le penser pour l'exemple quand quatre jours qu'Allen est avec les Noahs y arrivés au moins quatre problèmes graves dans un seul chapitre.**_

 **Eh bien, en fait je fais exprès, car tous ces problèmes qui passent trop vite vont faire réagir, construire plus vite les relations dont j'aurais besoin pour plus tard .**

 **Donc vous voilà avec deux petits secrets au final bande, de petit chanceux va.**

 **Bref sur ce ciassu.**


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Salut tout le monde, j'ai été rapide sur ce coup-là non. Et je ne suis pas mécontente de ce chapitre.**_

 _ **Donc, je remercie beaucoup Elogane, et celle ou celui qui m'a mis dans son favori et suivis, je suis heureuse de compter une autre personne qui attend mes chapitres.**_

 _ **Elogane : Que veux-tu dire par là (je suis perdu de ce que tu veux par « semble en savoir plus que dans le manga » peux-tu, m'expliquer s'il te plaît). Eh bien, les raisons son que personne dans le monde entier veut que des gens voient ce que Timcampy a vu et enregistré.**_

 _ **Et pourquoi tu penses que ce ne serait pas Cross, et plus le Comte Millénaire. Mais là je te le dis Allen n'a vraiment rencontré le Comte qu'une seule fois (bon deux avec mon chapitre 6).**_

 _ **J'adore aussi. Pour Lenalee c'est fait exprès parce que je la déteste et ça m'écorche vif rien que de parler d'elle alors (désoler à ceux qui l'aiment) je me venge sur elle à ma manière.**_

 _ **Oui, c'est une grosse erreur, je vais la corriger tout de suite. J'ai confondu les années et comme j'avais marqué dans mon prologue la date 1958 je n'avait pas compris mon erreur donc désolée.**_

 _ **Oui, ça arrive et tu as raison, je l'écrivais déjà quand j'ai vu ton commentaire. Et mon miracle de Noël à moi, je l'ai fini en trois et j'ai presque fini un autre chapitre pour ma fics n°1. (et j'ai déjà quatre chapitres fais en trois jours pour l'histoire que je crée pour un livre que mon parrain veut absolument que je fasse).**_

 _ **Donc voilà mon miracle de Noël.**_

 _ **Enfin, j'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire donc voilà la suite sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8.**

Allen leva les yeux de ses genoux, quand quelqu'un toqua. Il se leva, de son lit et marcha à la porte, il tourna la clé pour déverrouiller et ouvrit.

-Bonsoir, Allen, tu veux venir manger demanda Lenalee en souriant.

-Euh, oui bien sûr, Lia, viens, on va à la cafétéria appela-t-il calme.

Lia sauta du lit, dès qu'elle vit la jeune fille qui l'avait gardée pendant l'absence de son maître, elle grogna et sortit toute ses griffes prêtes à être utilisées. Le sourire de Lenalee devint un peu forcé.

-Lia arrête ça s'il te plaît appela Allen d'une voix douce.

Un peu contrarié le chaton mit ses pattes avant sur le pantalon de son maître et miaula. Allen ria légèrement et la prit dans ses bras. Lia scruta la jeune fille comme un prédateur fixait sa proie.

La jeune chinoise regarda avec prudence le petit chat adorable qu'elle savait être une véritable teigne qui l'avait griffée à chaque fois qu'elle l'avais approché et l'avait même empêché de dormir en hurlant à la mort.

-On y va.

-Oui bien sûr.

Ils marchèrent en direction de la cafétéria en silence puisqu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire et Allen ne disait rien.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, Les deux se mirent à attendre derrière le scientifique qui parlait au chef-cuisinier. Quelques minutes passèrent et le scientifique s'en alla, une assiette de pâtes en main, Lenalee avança.

-Oh, Lenalee ma belle, que puis-je faire pour toi, demanda Jerry animé.

-Je prendrais une assiette de ratatouille et un thé vert répondit-elle aimable.

-Tout de suite, et toi mon chou que veux-tu ce soir, questionna-t-il impatient de pouvoir préparer de la nourriture pour une armée.

-Je voudrais, des spaghettis à la carbonara, des saucisses lentilles, des pommes de terres sautées, un gratin dauphinois, des steak saignant, un sandwich au poulet et au jambon, de la dinde, du lait et un verre d'eau s'il te plaît, énuméra-t-il lentement.

-Très bien, ça arrivera dans quelques minutes, vous pouvez allez-vous asseoir, je vous apporterais tout ça dit-il joyeux.

Lenalee partit s'asseoir à une table où il y avait plusieurs traqueurs, hésitant Allen l'observa quelques secondes et, finalement, il partit s'asseoir à la table qu'il mangeait toujours.

Lenalee le regarda surprise allait s'installer à une table isolée du reste au lieu de venir se mettre à côté d'elle.

-Hé, Lenalee c'est qui ce garçon demanda une traqueur du nom de Diane.

-C'est Allen, un nouvel exorciste qui est arrivé, il y a trois jours, répondit-elle distraite.

-Un exorciste, et bien cela prouve qu'ils nous prennent tous de bas, maugréa une voix énervée.

Elle se retourna regarder l'homme qui était derrière elle.

L'homme était âgé de trente ans, il était grand et très bien bâti, il n'avait pas un seul cheveu, et des yeux marron. Il avait trois tatouages bleus en forme de trait, dont un sur le front et les deux autres de chaque côté des joues. Il portait le manteau des traqueurs.

-Pardon, mais qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire, demanda-t-elle indigner.

-Quoi, je ne parlais pas pour toi, mais pour les autres, lui inclut. Il se met à l'écart de nous parce qu'il croit que nous ne valons pas son temps développa-t-il dégoûter.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Allen n'est pas comme ça, sinon il m'ignorait aussi, défendit-elle sérieuse.

-Tu n'es pas un traqueur et en plus tu est la petite sœur du grand intendant, il vaut mieux pour lui rétorqua-t-il agacer.

Elle fronça les sourcils à ça, elle ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire quand Diane parla en première l'air hésitante.

-Euh, je veux pas t'énerver, mais il t'ignore aussi bien que nous.

-Pour qui se prend ce gamin, je vais vite le débarrasser de son attitude hautaine grogna-t-il horripiler.

Quelques traqueurs essayèrent d'arrêter l'homme de s'en prendre à l'adolescent, alors que Lenalee réfléchissait à ce qu'avait dit son ami, et en le faisan, elle se rendit compte que quand il lui parlait, c'était avec réticence malgré la façon dont il semblait être naturel.

Thomas prit le plateau que lui tendait l'homme aux cheveux roses avec reconnaissance et fixa surpris l'un de ses semblables êtres retenus par d'autres d'aller frapper quelqu'un.

Son regard dériva à ce que regardait Buzz, et vit qu'il était le jeune exorciste avec lequel il avait été en mission, il y a quelques jours.

Il se dirigea vers ce dernier qui caressait son animal de compagnie.

-Excuser-moi monsieur Walker, mais puis-je m'asseoir ici demanda-t-il calme.

-Oh ! Bien sûr que tu peux Thomas accepta-t-il doucement.

-Merci.

Il posa son plateau sur la table et s'essaya en face de l'adolescent. Du coin de l'œil, il regardait Buzz qui regardais le jeune garçon abasourdir.

-Pourquoi vous vous mettez toujours à côté de personne questionna-t-il curieux.

-Je n'aime pas trop cela, et puis je ne veux pas m'imposer, dit-il sincère.

Thomas hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Jerry arriva pour déposer le chariot à côté de l'adolescent.

-Merci beaucoup, Jerry remercia-t-il en souriant authentique.

-De rien, mon chou, et n'hésite pas à me voir si tu as besoin d'autre chose s'exclama-t-il joyeux.

Allen acquiesça et le chef partit. Il nourrit en premier son chat, puis le golem et enfin il creusa dans son dîner.

Malgré la quantité énorme de nourriture qu'il avait, il finit bien avant que Thomas. Il se leva en mettant les plats propres dans le chariot qu'il poussa de retour au comptoir, puis sortit de la salle.

Buzz et quelques traqueurs s'approcha de leurs confrères qui finit son repas pour se lever, lui aussi.

-Comment cela se fait que tu es mangé avec ce morveux demanda Buzz désorienté ?

-J'ai été en mission avec monsieur Walker, il y a peu et j'ai eu envie de manger là, répondit-il calme.

-Pourquoi tu l'appelles monsieur ce n'est qu'un morveux qui se croit au-dessus de tout le monde s'écria-t-il perdu ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça interrogea-t-il confus.

-N'est-il pas évident, ce gosse ne se met pas avec nous, et il t'a à peine parlé. Il est indéniable qu'il nous prend de haut, rétorqua-t-il énerver.

-Tu te trompes, monsieur Walker n'est pas comme ça. Il est juste un peu timide et renfermer sur lui-même, mais il ne se croit pas mieux que nous. Vois-tu pendant notre mission nous étions dans une position désespérée et il était blessé, pourtant il m'a porté avec monsieur Kanda sans se plaindre, contesta-t-il sérieux.

Il partit à son tour laissant derrière lui ses camarades choquer qu'un exorciste n'ait pas laissé un des leurs et même porter.

 _ **Dans la chambre d'Allen.**_

Il ferma la porte à clé encore, et enleva ses bottes pour se coucher et se mettre sous les couvertures. Lia sauta sur le lit, et se colla au côté de son maître. Tandis que Timcampy se posa sur l'oreiller.

-Bonne nuit vous deux murmura-t-il fatiguer.

La chatte miaula et ferma les yeux s'endormant directement. Allen sourit et imita sa chatte en tombant rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

 _ **Jour suivant.**_

Allen sortit de sa chambre uniquement avec Timcampy vu que Lia avait voulu rester dormir un peu plus.

 _Boom boom_

Il regarda confus le bruit d'explosion qui venait de retentir tapageusement. Il attendit quelques secondes à l'écoute, mais le bruit ne se reproduisit pas, alors il haussa les épaules et partit pour la cantine.

Lorsqu'il y arriva, il marcha de ce pas au comptoir vide de queue. En avançant, il entendit, le chef chantonna joyeusement en essuyant une casserole.

-Hum bonjour Jerry salua-t-il prudent.

-Oh, bonjour mon chou, que veux-tu que je te fasse, demanda-t-il la voix chantante.

-J'apprécierais une vingtaine de crêpes au sirop d'érable, une salade de fruits, quinze pancakes, du bacon avec des œufs brouiller, un verre de jus d'orange, et une coupelle de lait s'il vous plaît, fit-il en regardant curieux le chef. Euh, vous allez sembler de très bonne humeur ce matin.

-C'est vrai, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, puisque désormais j'ai quelqu'un à qui je peux faire cuire beaucoup de nourriture différente répondit-il combler.

Allen clignota des yeux surpris que ce ne soit que ça qui rendait le chef aussi heureux ce matin. Jerry prit une poêle, et démarra la cuisson des aliments avec entrain.

Il finit par détourner les yeux de l'homme énergique, et partit s'installer toujours à la même table vide en attendant la nourriture d'être servi.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la salle peu remplie de traqueur dispersé à différentes tables. D'ailleurs, eux aussi l'observait avec crainte et admiration, ce qui le rendait confus sur ce qu'il avait fait pour que tout le monde le regarde cette fois.

Son petit déjeuner fut rapidement prêt et comme d'habitude Jerry vint lui apporter. Il remercia le cuisinier et mangea tout de suite après avoir nourri Tim.

Il ne laissa que quelques morceaux de bacon et la coupelle de lait. Il rapporta le plateau et sortit de la salle avec la nourriture de Lia dans les mains.

 _ **Vingt minutes plus tard.**_

Il entra dans sa chambre pour voir Lia assise au milieu et miaulant. Il posa à peine les assiettes par terre que le petit animal se jeta dessus, dévorant à une vitesse aussi impressionnante que son maître.

-Eh bien, ma belle, tu veux m'accompagner à la salle de formation demanda-t-il gentiment.

Lia releva la tête et miaula bruyamment tout en se frottant aux jambes de son maître qui sourit attendri par son adorable chaton blanc.

Il la prit dans ses bras, et ressortit avec les plats pour les redonner à Jerry. À son retour dans le réfectoire, il aperçut Lenalee attendre au plan de travail.

Il s'avança vers elle à la colère de Lia qui recommença à grogner. Allen lui jeta un regard contrarié de son comportement. Le chaton se rembrunit et se coucha dans ses bras en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir la vue de la jeune fille qui les remarqua.

-Bon matin Allen fit-elle en souriant gentiment. Tu viens déjeuner.

-Non, j'ai déjà mangé, en fait, je suis venue rapporter la vaisselle que j'avais empruntée pour aller nourrir cette demoiselle, dit-il en désignant son chaton.

-Tu veux bien me rendre un service questionna-t-elle douce.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse, demanda-t-il curieux ?

-Je voudrais que tu m'aides à apporter le café au scientifique répondit-elle calme.

-Je vais t'aider, accepta-t-il doucement.

Allen posa la coupole et l'assiette sur le comptoir, puis posa une chatte très mécontente au sol pour avoir les mains libres de porter le plateau qui contenait les tasses de café.

-Eh voilà ma belle, du café tout chaud pour nos messieurs les chercheurs chanta Jerry gaiement.

-Merci beaucoup Jerry d'avoir fait le café à ma place remercia-t-elle reconnaissante.

-Il est tout naturel, après tout je suis cuisiner et faire les boissons fait partie de mes fonctions ria l'homme aux cheveux roses fémininement.

Lenalee sourit heureuse. Elle prit le premier plateau et Allen prit le deuxième. Ensemble, ils partirent pour les bureaux des savants.

 _ **Dans la section scientifique.**_

-Chef, je crois que vont y passer déclara Johnny fatiguer.

-Courage, ça finira bien un jour rassura Reever aussi épuisé.

-C'est bien aujourd'hui que Jerry ait décidé de faire la petite fête pour Allen non demanda Russell pensif.

-Oui, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, puisque l'on pourra se reposer un peu, répondit-il impatient.

 _Boom boom._

Les scientifiques se redressèrent au bruit d'explosion, Johnny appuya sa tête sur sa main.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique l'intendant. On se fait submerger par le boulot qu'il nous a refilé, alors il pourrait au moins mettre la main à la pâte, lâcha-t-il tourmenter.

-Allons ne dis pas ça, il va peut-être créé une invention qui nous laissera bouche bée soupira Reever ennuyé.

Un tremblement de terre prit soudainement la salle, faisant tomber plusieurs livres et documents au sol.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, gémit-il faiblement !

Quelques secondes passa avant que les secousses ne s'arrêtent et que la porte ne s'ouvre sur leur grand intendant tout sourire.

-Les amies, prosterner-vous devant le sauveur de la section scientifique déclara-t-il gaiement.

Reever se leva surpris ainsi que Johnny. Soudainement le mur éclata provoquant un nuage de fumée et la porte a tombé. Quand la fumée se dissipa tout les scientifiques présents purent voir un énorme robot.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc demanda Reever perdu ?

-Je vous l'ai dit, voici votre sauveur, je l'ai spécialement conçu pour diviser notre travail en deux ria-t-il joyeux.

-Par deux s'exclama tous les travailleurs choqués.

-Chef Reever, vous aviez raison, le grand intendant ne nous avait pas oublié, il construisait un robot pour nous aider dans notre travail souri Johnny heureux.

-Allez-y vénérer-moi, glorifiez-moi, s'écria Komui béat.

-Je sens une douce lumière nous bénir de sa douce chaleur murmura Reever aux anges.

-Je vais enfin pouvoir prendre des vacances et revoir mon fils sourit Russell rêveur.

-Allez chef, mettez-le en route tout de suite pressa l'homme aux cheveux en l'air.

-Une minute, je veux lui donner un nom à cet ange arrêta-t-il sérieux.

-Hein, on ne peut pas lui en donner un plus tard essaya-t-il une goutte de sueur derrière la tête.

-Pas question, je veux qu'on lui trouve un nom qui lui ira à merveille, refusa-t-il catégorique.

-Hé pourquoi vous ne choisissez pas vous-même puisque c'est votre création proposa-t-il rapidement.

Komui regarda tout excité, et scruta sa machine avec concentration. Un peu moment passa avant qu'il ne s'exclame fier.

-Je vais le nommer Komulin deux.

-Euh...d'accord, mais pourquoi deux demanda Johnny confus.

-Tout simplement, parce que le premier que je voulais vous montrer, eh bien Kanda la légèrement découper parce qu'il lui a apparemment piqué ses nouilles ou je ne sais plus quoi répondit-il gêner.

-Il devait surtout être complètement défectueux murmura Topps amusé.

-Ou Kanda était comme toujours de mauvaise humeur chuchota Johnny de retour.

Komui trembla un peu de tristesse en repensant au sort tragique de son tout premier Komulin. Le chef de section s'empressa de le rassurer. Komui sourit des étoiles tout autour de lui.

-Grand frère, on n'a apporté le café appela la voix de jeune sœur.

-Oh, ma Lenalee adorée, je te remercie dit-il heureux.

-Euh, excusez-moi, mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce robot qui est train de boire du café interrogea Allen curieux.

-Hein, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, interrogea-t-il perplexe.

Tout le monde se mit à regarder l'androïde pourvu d'un béret vider la tasse bleue où un lapin rose était dessiné dessus. Instantanément des étincelles bleues sortirent de la tête un peu enfumé.

-Euh dite chef, il est pas un peu étrange votre robot demanda Reever pas sûr.

-Bizarre, ça va pas, il est absolument parfait, parce que c'est moi son créateur s'emporta-t-il énerver.

Pendant que le blond essayait d'apaiser son patron, l'œil bleu de Komulin vira au rouge.

-Je dois hypertrophier la masse musculaire de cette femelle dit-il robotique.

Les scientifiques et Komui crièrent d'horreur en imaginant la jeune fille en bikini et plein de muscle partout.

-Je t'interdis de faire ça, tu m'entends pleura son inventeur autoritaire.

-Interdiction refusée, mon devoir est d'améliorer les exorcistes au combat refusa-t-il en attrapant la jeune fille.

-Aaaahhhh, grand frère, ordonne-lui de me lâcher cria-t-elle inquiète.

-Mais faite, quelque chose hurla-t-il paniqué.

Reever fouilla en grommelant dans la malle où il rangeait leurs affaires. Il en sortit un appareil à canon qu'il chargea.

-Où se trouve son circuit principale ?!

-Oh, il se trouve au niveau... Argh, il est hors de question qu'on le détruise.

-D'accord, alors votre jeune sœur pourra participer au concours de Muscle.

-Ah ! Pas ça, mais je ne veux pas qu'on détruise mon bébé.

Allen observa absolument perdu le robot, les scientifiques et Lenalee. Lia miaula dans le bonheur à la nouvelle qui était vraisemblablement mauvaise pour la jeune fille.

-Euh, Lenalee ça va, demanda-t-il troublé.

-Non, ça va pas, fais-moi descendre Allen répondit-elle stresser.

Il s'avança prêt à activer son innocence et détruire la machine. Mais cette dernière paraissait étrangement posséder un instinct de survit, car après qu'il eut gazer la jeune fille, il s'en alla rapidement.

-Ah, il emmène mon adorable, Lenalee, Allen, fait quelque chose implora l'homme chinois.

Allen acquiesça et se mit à la poursuite de l'automate détraqué. Il courut et activa son innocence. Quand il fut assez près de Komulin deux, il le frappa à la jambe ce qui provoqua un couple d'éclair bleu.

Komulin perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol. Allen s'approcha et était prêt à donner le coup final, si l'inventaire n'était pas venu souffler deux fois dans une sarbacane.

Allen se sentit prit de vertige, son bras se désactiva immédiatement. Il regarda surpris l'aiguille par terre et le grand intendant en larmes.

-Mon...sieur...K...omui parvint-il à dire confus.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne te laisserais pas détruire mon bébé s'exclama-t-il ravager.

Notre jeune albinos se sentit happer du sol par la jambe, et se retrouva face à face avec l'invention qui s'était relevée.

-Je dois améliorer les capacités de combat des exorcistes déclara-t-il sérieux.

Toute la section scientifique arriva et fixa frappé de stupeur le jeune garçon retenu par un membre et leurs patron, une sarbacane en main.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, chef qu'est-ce que vous avez fait s'écria Reever incrédule.

-Mais il allait détruire mon Komulin, je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire, gémit-il bouleverser.

-Mais vous faite vraiment n'importe quoi rugit-il crisper.

Komulin profita de la petite distraction pour partir en courant avec une jeune fille inconsciente dans une patte et un jeune garçon au corps tout entier anesthésier dans une autre.

-Ah, chef de section, il s'enfuit hurla Johnny paniqué.

-Hé, merde, tout le monde suivez-moi, on va l'arrêter, aboya-t-il sérieux.

Tous les hommes se mirent au garde-à-vous, avec un grand « oui chef » retentissant.

Ils partirent tous laissant un savant fou qui refusait de voir son chef d'œuvre être détruit.

 _ **Du côté d'Allen.**_

Le jeune albinos essaya de bouger, mais ne réussit pas, son corps entier était engourdi par l'anesthésiant que contenait l'aiguille projetée par la sarbacane.

Ses yeux deviennent plus lourds que les secondes ne passait, il regarda Lenalee endormi. Il ne pouvait plus dire si des secondes, minutes ou heures venaient de s'écouler.

 _ **Avec Kanda.**_

L'adolescent plus âgé marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs déserts de l'ordre pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il jeta un regard noir au traqueur qui passait par lui faisant peur.

-Tch, vous n'êtes que des faibles cracha-t-il venimeux.

Il avait franchement envie de prendre sa colère sur quelqu'un en le tuant, peut être qu'il pouvait aller voir le cinglé qui leur servait d'intendant. Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait envoyé sur cette mission de merde.

Ses oreilles attrapèrent les bruits de quelque chose de lourd sur la pierre froide des dédales de couloirs. Il se dirigea à la source du bruit prêt à tout pour se défouler sur quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

 _ **Avec les scientifiques.**_

Les employés étaient tous sur la plate-forme avec leurs chefs qu'ils étaient revenus chercher pour le ligoter. Ils virent tout de suite le robot marcher en ravageant tout ce qui était sur son chemin. Reever se mit derrière le grand canon qui était au milieu de ce plateau.

-Charger le canon à puissance maximale ordonna-t-il calme.

-Tout de suite chef dirent-ils tous en chœur.

Johnny et un autre scientifique pompèrent une espèce de système électrique avec dynamisme, remplissant le quota d'énergie demandé pour l'artillerie lourde de fonctionner.

-C'est prêt à être utilisé chef haleta l'homme aux lunettes.

Komui gigota dans tous les sens essayant de se détacher de ses liens. Il sortit un petit scalpel de sa poche et coupa les cordes rapidement.

-Bien, alors, parez à tirer fit-il en pointant le canon sur le Komulin.

Komui se jeta sur le dos de son compagnon l'empêchant ainsi d'appuyer sur la manette.

-Grand intendant, descendez immédiatement de là, cassa-t-il sur les nerfs.

-Non, hors de question, Komulin deux va-t'en éloigne-toi de cet endroit hurla-t-il au sommet des poumons.

Les employés de l'ordre se jetèrent tous sur leur chef de section pour faire lâcher prise à leur patron. En bougeant trop, un des hommes déclencha le canon qui tira un faisceau d'énergie jaune un peu partout.

Komulin ne se fit toucher par aucun des rayons lumineux. Se décidant à commencer son travail, il ouvrit la porte qui était sous sa tête révélant des minis personnage Komui tout sourire habillé en médecin et chacun tenait dans leurs mains des perceuses, scies et autres instruments horribles.

Ce fut pile à ce moment que Kanda sortit d'un couloir, les yeux aussi froids que de la glace, une aura meurtrière l'entourant et Mugen dégainer.

Allen crut voir de la surprise dans les yeux du samouraï.

-Oï moyashi, tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues, ordonna-t-il mortel.

Allen ne l'écouta pas trop concentrer à essaya de se déplacer malgré l'endormissement de tous ses membres. Il vit l'adolescent plus âgé claquer sa langue dans l'agacement.

Kanda s'avança et trancha toutes les pattes du robot de la sorte que le jeune adolescent soit à sa hauteur sans qu'il n'ait besoin de lever les yeux.

-Comment t'a pu laisser ce tas de ferraille ambulant, t'attraper aussi facilement, demanda-t-il un soupçon de curiosité dans sa voix !

-Ko...mui fut la seule chose qu'il put dire dans son état.

L'adolescent plus vieux jeta un regard à la plate-forme ou la bande de zombies de la section scientifique se battait pour décrocher le taré du dos du chef. Il retourna son regard à l'enfant.

-Il a utilisé sa foutue sarbacane, devina-t-il renfrogner.

Allen acquiesça lentement la tête. Le possesseur de Mugen transperça soudainement l'automate au niveau de l'octoput tout comme le premier qu'il avait détruit pour avoir osé lui voler ses précieux soba.

Allen et Lenalee tombèrent au sol avec Komulin deux aux pleurs du grand intendant en ayant vu la fin tragique de son deuxième « bébé » aux mains cruelles de Yûu Kanda.

Lenalee gémit en ouvrant doucement les yeux, regarda confuse son entourage et s'assit.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda-t-elle perdu ?

-Ton frère a empêché Allen à détruire son robot, ce qui a fait que si Kanda n'était pas venu, tu serais hypertrophié des muscles répondit Reever en criant de la plate-forme.

Elle observa son frère sauter hors dut l'éviteur pour aller directement à son robot des rivières de larmes aux yeux.

-Komulin deux n'aurait jamais essayé de faire cela, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette tasse de café. Après tout je l'ai créé à mon image, et par, conséquent, il aime autant le café que moi, mais ce n'est pas bon pour ses circuits et voilà pourquoi il s'est détraqué, défendit-il anéantit.

-Ne pas trouver pas d'excuse pour cette chose qui vient de nous créer encore plus de travail. Et votre comportement est vraiment irresponsable. Je vous préviens dès qu'Allen va mieux, vous avez intérêt à vous excuser gronda le chef de division sévèrement.

Reever se retourna à fixer Kanda qui était encore là bougea et attrapa l'adolescent pour le mettre sur son épaule et commencer à partir.

-Attend Kanda, tu l'emmènes où questionna Lenalee inquiète.

-Je ramène le moyashi pathétique à sa chambre. À moins que vous voulez qu'il reste au sol faire la serpillière lâcha-t-il froidement.

Il quitta en laissant dans son sillage des personnes complètement choquées. Il marcha dans les couloirs qui menaient aux chambres.

 _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**_

Allen soupira d'allègement quand l'engourdissement qu'il ressentait se dissipa pour de bon.

-Hmm, Kanda, tu peux me poser s'il te plaît, je peux marcher désormais, dit-il timidement.

L'adolescent à la chevelure bleue le lâcha sans douceur et continua sa marche. Allen ne se plaignit pas et se releva pour marcher à côté de l'autre.

-Tu a écrit le rapport et donné à ce taré interrogea-t-il brusquement.

-Oui, je l'ai fait hier et je lui ai donné en mains propres, répondit-il calme.

Kanda tourna à un autre couloir. Il ne le suivit pas et continua plutôt de partir à sa chambre. À mi-chemin, il retrouva Lia pas très contente d'avoir été laisser là-bas seul.

 _ **Dans sa chambre.**_

Il entra, ferma la porte, et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Tim s'envola abruptement en secouant la tête.

-Ah ! Je t'ai réveillé s'excusa-t-il tranquillement.

Lia sauta sur son ventre et se coucha pour observer le golem avec empressement. Allen remarqua son regard et lui grattèrent les oreilles.

-On ne mange pas et on n'avale pas Timcampy d'accord dit-il intraitable.

Lia fit la moue, mais ferma les yeux pour dormir. Allen sourit ramolli. Lui aussi ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu.

 _ **Quatre heures plus tard.**_

Allen commençait à se demander si ce seraient tous les jours que quelqu'un frapperait à sa porte au moins trois fois par jour.

Il poussa Lia geignarde de lui, partit déverrouiller la porte et l'ouvrit pour tomber sur Lenalee.

-Tu veux venir manger avec moi questionna-t-elle gentiment.

-Bien sûr, Lia, Tim, venez c'est l'heure du repas appela-t-il d'une voix douce.

Chat et Golem arrivèrent en moins de deux à côté de leur maître. Allen ferma la porte et partit avec la jeune fille.

-Oh fait, je suis désolé pour ce qu'à fait mon grand frère, parfois il est un peu...déranger, mais il n'est pas méchant du tout ria-t-elle gêner.

-Ce n'est rien, ce n'était pas très grave, et puis j'imagine que c'est normal qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on détruise ce qu'il a mis du temps de construire, raisonna-t-il sérieux.

Les deux se mirent à discuter un peu sur le grand intendant. Arriver devant le réfectoire, Lenalee, sourit, les deux entrèrent dans le lieu noire.

Soudain la lumière s'alluma, révélant la salle remplie de centaines de traqueur, de tous les scientifiques, de Jerry et de Komui. En hauteur était une banderole ou était marquée « bienvenue Allen ». Une tonne de nourriture différente était sur les tables.

-Bienvenue à la maison s'exclama tout le monde en chœur.

Allen gela, ses yeux s'agrandissant dans le choc. Alors que tous souriaient heureux. Komui avança d'un pas. Notre jeune albinos se secoua quelques secondes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce que...commença-t-il perdu ?

-Nous voulions te souhaiter la bienvenue parmi nous le jour de ton arrivée, mais tu as eu une mission, donc, on l'a reporté à aujourd'hui s'exclama Jerry gaiement.

-Ah ! C'est très gentil de votre part, mais vous n'étiez pas obligé à faire une fête, sourit-il hésitant.

-Non-sens, tu es un exorciste et maintenant tu fais partie de la famille. dit Komui sérieux.

-Une famille...chuchota-t-il confus.

-Oui, une famille fit-il en souriant affectueusement. Nous l'ordre noir somme une grande famille et tu en fait partie.

Allen baissa la tête et commença à trembler, le mot famille résonnant dans sa tête. Komui s'approcha en croyant qu'il allait pleurer.

-Tu es une partie de la famille, répéta-t-il doucement.

Le grand intendant arrêta de s'avancer à la réaction des deux compagnons du jeune garçon. Timcampy voletait nerveusement autour de l'albinos, alors que Lia grognait à l'homme chinois.

L'adolescent calma ses tremblements, il releva la tête, ses yeux ne montrant en rien qu'il avait envie de pleurer ou qu'il était ému.

-Vous n'êtes pas ma famille. Le seul qui l'était est mort et aucun de vous ne remplacera Mana, déclara-t-il impassible.

Lenalee regarda effarer le garçon plus jeune qu'elle. Elle leva les mains en l'air dans l'apaisement.

-Nous ne voulons pas remplacer ce Mana, non pas du tout, nous disons juste que nous nous considérons tous de la même famille, une famille de cœur expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

Jerry tapa soudainement dans ses mains, attirant l'attention de tous sur lui.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait peux être commencée la fête, vous ne croyez pas, chanta-t-il de bonne humeur.

Comme si c'était, le top départ, les bouteilles d'alcool furent ouvertes et la nourriture vint dans les assiettes. La salle se remplit rapidement de chahut bruyant.

-Tu devrais t'amuser aussi, après tout c'est pour toi qu'on a organiser ce repas festive ria le savant fou joyeux.

Allen hocha la tête un peu dans les nuages et partit prendre de la nourriture et s'installer à la table ou seul Kanda était.

Il trouvait très gentil d'eux d'avoir organisé ça pour lui, mais il ne voulait pas être une famille avec eux. Car après tout, Mana était sa véritable famille et était mort pour lui.

* * *

 _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé, ce chapitre que j'ai fait en trois jours. Si vous voulez que je sois aussi rapide et bien vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires qui me motiveront.**_

 _ **Vous savez que j'ai eu l'idée de mettre un objectif commentaire dans l'exemple, « je ne mettrais pas à jour tant que je n'aurais pas cinq avis » mais, j'ai bien peur que je ne reçois pas les cinq que j'aurais voulus et je refuse d'abandonner ma fic pour ça. Donc, j'ai laissé tomber cette idée pour des gens comme Elogane et Guest qui me suit et me laisse toujours un mot qui me montre leur présence.**_

 _ **Et là les choses vont commencer à devenir sérieux dans le chapitre suivant. Donc voilà sur ce ciassu.**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_**Salut tout le monde, cela fait sept jours depuis mon chapitre 8 et je viens de terminer le 9.**_**

 ** _ **Donc, je remercie énormément ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, ça m'a fait très plaisir.**_**

 ** _ **Miyu-chan34 : Tu as aimé le même moment que moi, (je t'aime Kanda). Pesant, oui dans un sens. Tu n'as plus à attendre pour lui ^-^.**_**

 ** _ **Elogane : Oui, il n'en connaît pas plus que dans le manga, enfin le truc à dire, c'est que son passé est un peu différent du manga et donc son caractère. Donc, il n'agit pas comme le manga.**_**

 ** _ **Il est normal que Thomas le protège (Allen est trop mignon pour être laissé insulter injustement). Oh ! Tu n'as pas idée, et pour Lenalee sur ce chapitre, j'avais été vache, je sais, mais ce ne sera pas vraiment un personnage-décor, mais bon après ça dépend ce que tu veux dire par « cool ».**_**

 ** _ **Non, ils vont savoir l'histoire d'Allen le transformer en Akuma, mais juste pas tout de suite. Tu ne vas pas le savoir maintenant (moi-même je ne sais pas donc...), euh il tremblait du traumatisme, mais plus de colère, mais ça va me donner des perspectifs.**_**

 ** _ **Ton review m'a fait super plaisir merci ^-^. Alors juste pour ne pas briser tes espoirs le secret qui sera dans mon chapitre 10 (je vous avais dit que ce serait soit le 9 ou le 10) n'est pas le secret de mon titre de fics (non celui de mon titre est le véritable qui a fait l'histoire) donc ne soit pas déçu du 9 et 10.**_**

 ** _ **Perso je déteste les chocolats de Noël (sauf si c'est un œuf Kinder). En effet c'est impossible, bien que tu sera d'accord avec moi, je les fais plus rapide qu'avant où je mettais un mois, limite deux.**_**

 ** _ **Anonymous : Merci, c'est gentil. C'est normal qu'il es étrange, tu vas comprendre dans le chapitre 10. Le premier est dans le prochain chapitre que je fais. Oh ! Une de tes prières, c'est exaucer.**_**

 ** _ **Voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez sur ce bonne lecture.**_**

* * *

 ****Chapitre 9.****

 ** _ **Une semaine avait passé depuis la fête de bienvenue et une sorte de routine s'était installée.**_**

 ** _ **Allen déjeunait très tôt le matin et partait directement s'entraîner jusqu'à midi où il mangeait en compagnie de Kanda qui l'ignorait. Ensuite, il allait un peu jouer avec Lia qui aimait courser Timcampy. Enfin, il allait dîner et se couchait directement.**_**

 ** _ **Pendant toute cette semaine, il n'avait parlé à personne et personne ne l'approcher vraiment, sauf Jerry, la phrase de Komui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles comme un cri. Le cri de Mana qui le maudissait pour l'avoir transformé en Akuma.**_**

 _Allen souffla calmement, il se trouvait dans la salle de formation à faire des punchs up depuis plus d'une heure. Kanda était là comme tous les jours a médité._

 _Il enchaîna sans pause avec des techniques de combat qu'il avait appris en voyageant. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et précis. Il les utilisait sur un ennemi invisible._

 _Le samouraï ouvrit les yeux en ayant fini sa méditation. Il jeta un regard au gamin concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. L'adolescent se leva et ramassa Mugen qui était posé contre le mur._

 _Il dégaina son épée et lui aussi commença à combattre un ennemi imaginaire avec une grâce et une agilité qui donnait l'impression à ceux qui regardaient qu'il danse. Mais un ballet mortel pour celui qui serait à la fin de la réception de sa lame._

 _Trente minutes passèrent sans que les deux ne ressentent la moindre fatigue ou même qu'une seule goutte de sueur ne se forme sur leurs corps._

 _Chacun plongé dans leur combat avec une chose inexistante. Parfois en avançant les deux se rapprochait de l'autre et les poings d'Allen et l'épée de Kanda devenait dangereusement proche de l'autre, sans pour autant se frôler._

 _Cependant, cet entraînement approximatif l'un de l'autre leur fit se perdre dans leur combat, et l'adversaire qui jusque-là n'existait pas, devint l'autre._

 _Allen essaya de frapper le plus vieux hors d'équilibre, mais échoua quand ce dernier recula d'un pas pour revenir en avant abaissant avec force son épée sur le plus jeune qui esquiva aussi bien, et revint à la charge._

 _Cet affrontement dura une heure parmi laquelle les combattants étaient concentrés dans leurs luttes à cent pour cent et ne remarqua pas Lenalee entré._

 _Ses yeux s'agrandissaient en regardant les deux s'entre-tuer avec force et violence._

 _-Kanda range, ton innocence immédiatement cria-t-elle inquiète._

 _Les deux ne l'entendirent pas et continuèrent leurs matchs comme si elle n'était pas là. Elle activa ses bottes et donna un coup de pied qui envoya les deux garçons dans le mur._

 _Allen gémit, il se releva confus, alors que Kanda était furieux et semblait prêt à tuer celui qui venait de faire ça. Il se calma un peu en remarquant qu'il était Lenalee._

 _-Pourquoi t'a fait ça demanda-t-il irriter._

 _-Mais parce que vous étiez en train d'essayer de tuer l'autre, répondit-elle en colère._

 _-Hein, nous tuer, répéta Allen perdu._

 _La jeune fille se mit à le fixer surprise mais aussi heureuse qu'il lui parle enfin après une semaine de silence._

 _Personne dans l'ordre, ne lui avait adressé la parole en voulant lui laisser un peu le temps pour qu'il ne sois pas renfermé sur-lui même comme il l'avait été lors de sa fête de bienvenue._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici de toute façon grognas le samouraï froidement ?_

 _-Oh, oui c'est vrai. Allen, nous avons une mission ensemble, donc, je suis venu te chercher pour que l'on aille voir grand frère s'exclama-t-elle nerveuse._

 _-Est-ce que je peux d'abord aller chercher Lia et Timcampy questionna-t-il calme ?_

 _-Bien sûr, et tu devrais aussi en profiter pour aller prendre une douche parla-t-elle en le désignant du doigt._

 _Allen cligna des yeux surpris en remarquant enfin combien ses vêtements semblaient coller à son corps et prendre en compte de la sueur qui coulait de son visage. Il acquiesça et sortit en courant à sa chambre, laissant les deux adolescents plus vieux seuls._

 _Kanda se renfrogna au regard ennuyeux que lui lançait la jeune fille._

 _-Quoi t'as, un problème cassa-t-il agacer._

 _-Non, rien, je me demandais juste pourquoi tu n'as essayé qu'aujourd'hui de le tuer dit-elle troublé._

 _-Je n'ai pas essayé de tuer ce moyashi, on s'entraînait trop près et on a fini par se battre tous les deux, rétorqua-t-il froidement._

 _-Ah bon, mais alors tu vas me dire que tu l'aimes bien comme un ami demanda-t-elle pas sûr d'elle._

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme connerie, il n'est pas mon ami, répondit-il dégoûter de l'idée._

 _-Mais pourtant vous manger à la même table, vous vous entraîner dans la même salle et surtout tu n'as pas essayé de l'étrangler, ou même l'envoyer à l'hôpital comme tu la fais avec beaucoup d'entre-nous énuméra-t-elle avec espoir._

 _Kanda s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés, le regard sur la porte._

 _-Ne te fais pas d'illusion, si je ne lui dis rien, c'est parce qu'il ne me parle pas, il ne me colle pas et ne me gêne pas dans ma méditation, et si je ne le dégage pas, c'est parce qu'il n'est pas faible comme les autres expliqua-t-il calme._

 _Lenalee fixa le garçon qui était âgé de deux ans plus qu'elle avec une question dans sa tête. Qu'avait donc fait le plus jeune de tout l'ordre pour gagner le respect de celui le plus impassible et glacial ?_

 ** _ **Dans la chambre d'Allen.**_**

 _Il laissa l'eau froide glisser sur son corps collant de sueur. Un soupir de contenu franchit ses lèvres quand il appuya son dos au mur un peu plus chaud._

 _L'eau gelée réveilla son corps encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il laissa un petit temps passer avant de commencer à se laver le corps et les cheveux._

 _Quand il eut fini, il tendit la main pour prendre les deux serviettes du placard. Il attacha la première à sa taille, et mit la deuxième dans ses cheveux dégoulinant d'eau. Il marcha à ses vêtements qu'il avait posés sur le lavabo._

 _Il glissa un peu de l'eau au sol, et tomba sur le dos. Il s'assit pour que ses yeux soient attirés par quelque chose de brillant dans le coin de sa vision._

 _Il y jeta un regard curieux, et se figea à la vue du miroir qu'il avait réussi à ignorer pendant tout ce temps. Lentement il se releva et s'approcha de la glace. Comme hypnotiser, il scruta le reflet de son corps qu'elle lui renvoyait._

 _Les innombrables cicatrices qui se trouvaient dans son dos, ses côtés, ses jambes et tant d'autres endroits. Les ecchymoses qu'il avait eues n'étaient plus visibles. Il ne restait plus que les horribles entailles qui jonchaient son corps._

 _Il détourna la tête malade de la vue horrible. Il prit ses vêtements et les enfila sans se soucier qu'il ne s'était pas séché. Il sortit de la salle ou se trouvait ce qui le reflétait._

 _Lia sauta immédiatement du lit pour venir se frotter à lui inquiète, Tim lui tourna autour de sa tête montrant également son inquiétude._

 _-Désolé, ma belle, et toi aussi Tim, après tout je vais très bien d'accord, sourit-il faiblement._

 _Lia posa ses deux pattes avant sur ces jambes, Tim se posait déjà sur ses cheveux se faisant un petit nid pour dormir._

 _Il secoua la tête désabuser, mais se baissa tout de même pour prendre le petit chaton dans ses bras. Il prit le nouveau manteau que Johnny lui avait laissé sur son lit et sortit pour la salle où devait déjà être la sœur du grand intendant._

 _En pressant un peu le pas, il y arriva en moins de temps que d'habitude. Et effectivement Lenalee était déjà présente sur le canapé._

 _-Ah ! Te voilà enfin, assids-toi, je vais vous expliquer votre mission déclara Komui sérieux._

 _Allen se posa à côté de la jeune fille qui se décala un peu à la vue du bébé chat. Komui se racla la gorge et commença._

 _-Il y a de cela un mois, dans la ville de Rembour qui se trouve en Allemagne, un homme appelle un commerçant d'alcool pour lui livrer une dizaine de bouteilles de roser le vingt-huit novembre, le marchand y est allé plusieurs jours afin de faire sa livraison, mais une barrière entoure la ville et empêche toute personne d'entrer. Pourtant, l'homme continue d'appeler pour une livraison du vingt-huit novembre. De ce fait, nous avons pensé que cette ville pourrait éventuellement abriter une innocence qui aurait le pouvoir de rembobiner le temps, expliqua-t-il grave._

 _-Donc, les habitants de cette ville, répète le vingt-huit novembre sans remarquer qu'il le vive tous les jours, c'est ça reformula-t-elle abasourdir._

 _-Sûrement, nous pensons qu'il y a une probabilité assez conséquente qu'une innocence est appliquée dans ce phénomène, et nous vous envoyons là-bas pour le vérifier, et si c'est le cas, nous voulons que vous la rameniez ici, développa-t-il posé._

 _-Mais vous n'avez pas dit que personne ne pouvait franchir la barrière questionna-t-il confus._

 _Reever arriva les bras charger de document. Il les posa sur le bureau déjà bien encombré et regarda les deux jeunes adolescents._

 _-Nous avons supposé que si c'était bien une innocence la cause de tout cela, nous devrions envoyer des exorcistes. Il y a une infirme chance qu'étant vous-même compatible avec cette matière, vous pourriez passer sans aucune difficulté la barrière assura-t-il ennuyer_

 _-Oui, et il n'y a pas trente mille solutions pour prouver notre théorie exacte, donc, le mieux, c'est que vous y aller, et essayer d'entrer finit l'homme chinois joyeux._

 _-Quand devons-nous partir, demanda-t-elle tranquillement ?_

 _-Il serait bien que vous y aller sans perdre de temps, le nom de la ville est Rembour, et un traqueur vous attend déjà sur place, répondit-il calme._

 _-Bien alors nous allons partir tout de suite._

 _Ils se levèrent et partirent pour aller prendre le train._

 _-Fais attention à toi Lenalee, toi aussi Allen._

 _La jeune fille sourit amuser en entendant directement après leur sortit du bureau Reever ordonner à son frère de se mettre au travail, ce qui provoqua ses pleurnicheries._

 _-Ça te dérange si je vais voir Jerry pour lui laisser Lia, interrogea-t-il incertain._

 _-Mais non, tu peux y aller, je t'attendrais en bas, répondit-elle contente qu'il n'allait pas emmener cette teigne._

 _Il courut au réfectoire peu rempli, et se dirigea au comptoir voire tout de suite le chef sifflotant joyeusement._

 _-Hé, Jerry, tu peux me rendre un service s'il te plaît, appela-t-il rapidement._

 _-Oh, mais bien sûr, dis-moi ce que Tonton Jerry peut faire pour toi s'exclama-t-il guilleret._

 _-Je vais en mission et je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas garder Lia, le temps que je la termine, annonça-t-il espèrent._

 _-Avec plaisir, je vais bien m'occuper de cet adorable petit ange pendant ton absence accepta-t-il ravi._

 _Allen sourit soulager, il tendit un chaton réticent à l'homme aux cheveux roses. Lia miaula attrister d'être laissée une fois de plus à quelqu'un au lieu d'accompagner son maître._

 _-Je reviendrais bientôt, c'est promis, alors sois sage et n'embête pas Jerry d'accord ma belle fit-il doux. Et merci pour la prendre._

 _-Ce n'est rien, et fait attention à toi cria-t-il bienheureux._

 _Allen lui sourit et partit rejoindre sa camarade exorciste._

 ** _ **Dans le canal souterrain.**_**

 _Il monta à bord de la barque où était assise Lenalee. Il prit la rame et pagayer à un rythme normal. La petite embarcation avança dans l'eau, naviguer par l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs._

 _Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pour les deux d'entre eux, jusqu'à Allen ne décident de le briser._

 _-Lenalee, je...je voulais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit à la fête, je ne voulais pas que vous vous sentiez tous mal, parla-t-il la culpabilité dans sa voix._

 _La jeune chinoise sortit de sa contemplation de l'eau ainsi fixer son cadet étonné. Sa surprise fut cependant vite oubliée, pour laisser place à un sourire heureux._

 _-C'est oublié, mais qui est-ce Mana, bien sûr si tu ne veux pas en parler, tu as le droit, je ne vais pas te forcer, interrogea-t-elle curieuse._

 _Allen resserra son emprise sur la rame, il continua leur avancer sans laisser la barque changer de cap._

 _-C'était mon père adoptif, mais il est mort quand j'avais neuf ans, dit-il doucement._

 _-Tu sais nos parents à mon grand frère et moi son mort quand j'avais six ans, ils ont été tués par un Akuma, raconta-t-elle légèrement._

 _-Je ne savais pas, désolé s'excusa-t-il navré._

 _-Oh ! Ne t'excuse pas, je me souviens à peine d'eux et puis ça fait longtemps maintenant contredit-elle rapidement._

 _Bientôt la fin du tunnel apparut, il rama jusqu'à la berge. La barque heurta le pont. Lenalee descendit puis Allen._

 _Sans perdre un seul instant, ils partirent à la gare pour aller prendre le train qui les conduirait à la ville de Rembour._

 _Le trajet était animé par les conversations que Lenalee enchaînait avec entrain. Elle était si heureuse qu'Allen lui reparlait comme avant. Le malaise qu'elle sentait en lui parlant disparaissait au loin et la facilité de discuter avec lui était revenue entièrement._

 _Enfin après deux heures de chemin. Le train s'arrêta dans un environnement végétal._

 _Des arbres étaient sur les deux côtés, et un chemin en sable au milieu donnait la route de la ville._

 _Ils descendirent du wagon et marchèrent tout droit. La marche dura plus d'une demi-heure avant qu'ils ne puissent apercevoir la ville._

 _Les deux jeunes adolescents augmentèrent l'allure, pour rejoindre le traqueur qu'ils pouvaient voir de dos. L'homme se retourna au bruit de pas derrière lui._

 _-Vous êtes enfin là, monsieur Walker, mademoiselle Lee s'écria-t-il soulager._

 _-Thomas, tu es là s'exclama Allen surpris._

 _-C'est un vrai plaisir d'être votre traqueur pour cette mission aussi dit-il content._

 _-Pouvez-vous nous éclaircir un peu plus sur ce phénomène demanda Lenalee gentiment ?_

 _-Avec joie, j'ai essayé de traverser moi-même la barrière sans succès, elle semble projeter une énergie intarissable et personne provenant de l'intérieur n'en est jamais sorti. Il y a une grande probabilité qu'il y a un événement qui est survenue dans cette ville pour avoir réveillé l'innocence qui y dormait, répondit-il calme._

 _-Tu penses vraiment qu'une innocence se trouve dedans, questionna-t-il curieux._

 _-Sûr et certain, ce phénomène est sans aucun doute lié à une innocence, je sais parfaitement qu'il n'y a qu'une explication à cette situation affirma-t-il véridique._

 _-Eh bien, nous allons le vérifier en essayant la théorie des scientifiques, si ça marche restez ici pour quand nous serions sortis, sourit-elle aimable._

 _Thomas acquiesça et se mit sur le côté. La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et espérer passer le champ de forces._

 _Allen trop impatient de retourner à l'ordre aussi vite que possible laissa sa camarade, et se dirigea pour la ville._

 _-Hé, attends-moi, s'écria-t-elle surprise._

 _Il n'entendit pas sa demande ayant traversé sans rien ressentir l'obstacle qui bloquait Thomas et d'autres personnes._

 _Il regarda fasciner la ville animée qui se dévoilait sous ses yeux. Le sol était pavé de pierre grise, les bâtiments faisaient parfois un étage, ou deux et peint le plus souvent de couleur gris, vert, et marron. Des personnes étaient dehors comme dans n'importe quel autre endroit._

 _Il se secoua la tête et commença sa marche parmi la foule d'habitants, en même temps que Lenalee arrivait l'air aussi attirer que lui l'avait été quelques secondes auparavant._

 _-Tu aurais pu m'attendre, murmura-t-elle indigner. Elle le rejoignit rajoutant plus fort. On dirait qu'ils avaient raison sur les compatibles pouvant entrer._

 _-On devrait se séparer pour élargir le secteur de recherche proposa-t-il calme._

 _-Tu as raison, je prends le côté sud de la ville et toi le côté nord, nous pourrons très bien, nous retrouver dans une heure à ce petit café approuva-t-elle réfléchit._

 _-Ça me convient, alors tout à l'heure sourit-il faiblement._

 _Les deux exorcistes se séparèrent pour commencer la recherche de l'innocence. Allen fixa les passants dans l'espoir de voir quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner sur l'emplacement de l'innocence._

 _ _ **Vingt-huit minutes plus tard.**__

 _Notre jeune albinos accéléra le pas aux murmures des adultes pas très discrets envers son égard. Il tourna à un coin en mettant la capuche que Johnny avait intégrée à ce manteau, cachant ses cheveux blancs et sa cicatrice à la vue de tous._

 _Des enfants qui rigolaient et parlant d'une « Miranda la malchanceuse » coururent loin d'une habitante entre sa mi-vingtaine._

 _La femme avait des cheveux noirs mis dans un chignon, une peau bien pâle que la normale, des yeux soulignés de cernes encore plus profonds que la couleur noire de ces yeux montrant là un signe d'insomnie grave. Ses pommettes légèrement creusées montraient qu'elle ne devait pas avoir mangé depuis quelques jours. Elle portait une longue robe noire qui la vieillissait._

 _Celle que les enfants avaient appelée Miranda serra les poings de frustration, elle baissa la tête et courut au loin._

 _Il prit un pas hésitant où elle s'était enfuie. Ce fut quand son œil maudit s'activa soudainement, lui montrant l'âme d'un niveau deux pas très loin d'ici. Il courut à l'endroit où était la machine du Comte Millénaire._

 _ _ **Cinq minutes plus tard.**__

 _En arrivant dans une ruelle sombre, il vit la femme d'il y a un moment retenues par la gorge par un Akuma imposant._

 _-Où se trouve, l'innocence parla-t-il menaçant ?!_

 _-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parler, croassa-t-elle dans la peur._

 _Allen enleva son gant, et activa son innocence rapidement en voyant la main resserrer son emprise sur son cou. Sans qu'il y pense, son bras prit la forme d'une épée._

 _Il sauta sur le mur de la ruelle pour prendre de la hauteur. Il atterrit sur le bras du niveau deux étonné. Sans laisser de temps à l'Akuma de se reprendre, il le trancha avec une facilité surprenante._

 _Avant qu'il n'explose, il donna un puissant coup de pied qui le fit reculer. Il se mit devant la femme qui glissa au sol, les yeux écarquillés dans le choc._

 _-Vous allez bien, madame demanda-t-il inquiet._

 _-Vvv...vous...n'étiez...p...ppp...pas...l..à...ce jour-là balbutia-t-elle angoissé._

 _-Hein, excusez-moi, mais est-ce que vous savez que nous sommes le vingt-huit décembre, interrogea-t-il incertain._

 _-Oui, oui je sais, enfin quelqu'un qui c'est rendu compte de quelque chose s'écria-t-elle heureuse._

 _Elle se releva en moins d'une seconde, et lui attrapa les épaules avec une force qu'il n'avait pas pensée qu'elle pouvait posséder en le secouant_

 _-Vous devez m'aider, les autres m'ont toujours traité de folle quand je leur en ai parlé, mais vous vous savez, alors je vous en supplie, aidez-moi, fit-elle affliger._

 _Allen regarda hébéter la personne pleurée des fontaines d'eau tout en marmonnant sur « le 28 de ce jour-là est un miracle ». Finalement, sa crise d'euphorie se calma à une surexcitation retenue._

 _-Je m'appelle Allen Walker, je suis un exorciste envoyé pour essayer de trouver une innocence qui doit être à l'origine du rebobinage de cette journée lâcha-t-il rapidement._

 _Elle cligna des yeux comme un hibou, mais se reprit assez vite pour être paniquer._

 _-Je suis désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Miranda Lotto s'excusa-t-elle nerveuse._

 _-Oh, ce n'est rien, mais pourquoi n'allons-nous pas discuter ailleurs qu'ici proposa-t-il gentiment._

 _Elle l'observa surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas insulté pour avoir oublié une chose aussi importante que la présentation._

 _-On peut aller chez moi pour parler de ce phénomène suggéra-t-elle troublé._

 _-Cela ne me dérange pas, vous pouvez me montrer le chemin, accepta-t-il doucement._

 _Miranda et Allen sortirent de la ruelle sombre, pour son chez elle tout en évitant les malheurs sur la route._

 _ _ **Dix minutes plus tard.**__

 _L'allemande ouvrit la porte de son appartement et se poussa pour laisser passer son invité. Allen fixa sans broncher la salle peut meubler et en assez mauvais état._

 _Les murs marron clair contenaient plusieurs fissures plus ou moins grandes. Une petite table où un carton rempli de peluche abîmée se trouvait vers la droite avec une chaise, un lit cassé était sous une fenêtre sans rideaux, et enfin une grande horloge de grand-père en très bon état était à gauche, l'aiguille se déplaçant au fil des secondes._

 _-Je suis désolé de la vue déplorable, mais je n'ai pas assez d'argent pour le remettre en état murmura-t-elle triste._

 _-Ce n'est pas horrible, je trouve même que c'est assez joli, contredit-il sincère._

 _-Vous trouvez._

 _-Bien sûr, vous avez fait de votre mieux pour prendre soin de cet appartement et ça se voit._

 _Miranda partit s'asseoir sur son lit, proposant au vieil homme encapuchonner la seule chaise. Il la prit avec reconnaissance._

 _-Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé le tout premier vingt-huit qui aurait pu créer cette boucle temporelle s'il vous plaît, interrogea-t-il timide._

 _Elle tordue ses mains dans l'angoisse qu'elle ressentait quand elle prit la parole._

 _-Je suis parti tôt le matin pour aller chercher un travail, et j'en ai trouvé un à midi dans un restaurant, j'ai essayé de mon mieux de le garder, mais après l'avoir perdu à cause de ma maladresse, je suis allé boire pour oublier qu'il était aujourd'hui le centième emploie dont j'avais été viré. Quand je suis rentré chez moi, il était tard et j'étais complètement saoul, mais je me souviens très clairement avoir souhaité que ce jour ne se finisse jamais et mon horloge sonnée minuit. Après la seule chose que je sais, c'est que ce jour se répétait et personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, relata-t-elle accabler._

 _Allen écoutait tout ce qu'elle disait avec sérieux, son regard dérivant à la vieille horloge d'apparence normale. Il s'approcha d'elle et leva la main prête à toucher le bois lisse, mais au contraire sa main traversa la surface à la grande horreur de la propriétaire qui hurla._

 _Il ne s'en préoccupa pas et ramena sa main à lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, et paniqua en réalisant qu'une heure avait déjà passé depuis sa séparation avec Lenalee._

 _-Madame Miranda, est-ce que vous pouvez m'accompagner à un café, j'ai ma camarade qui doit m'y attendre, questionna-t-il nerveux._

 _Encore dans sa frayeur, elle acquiesça bêtement, se leva et le raccompagna dehors, le guidant au café grâce à ses descriptions de l'endroit._

 _ _ **Quelque part ailleurs.**__

 _La pièce était allumée par des bougies. Une table ronde se trouvait au centre, plusieurs chaises l'entouraient. Chacun des sièges était occupé par des personnes._

 _Sur la chaise du milieu était assis le Comte Millénaire._

 _-Nous devons à tout prix récupérer cette innocence particulière avant ces sales gêneurs d'exorciste, alors qui se dévouent pour cette mission, demanda-t-il amusé._

 _-Moi, je veux y aller, j'ai envie de m'amuser s'exclama une voix enfantine excitée._

 _-Eh bien, tu peux y aller, ma petite Road, mais ne te fais pas trop remarquer, sourit-il joyeux._

 _La personne dénommée Road applaudit contente, elle sauta de sa chaise et claqua des doigts, une porte en forme de cœur à damier surmonté d'une couronne dorée à son sommet sortit du sol._

 _-À tout à l'heure Millénie cria-t-elle amusé._

 _Et sans attendre, elle franchit la porte pour arriver dans une forêt séparer en deux sur un chemin en sable un parapluie en main. La porte disparut dans l'air mince._

 _Elle se mit à marcher le parapluie ouvert pour la protéger de la pluie battante. Rapidement, elle arriva devant l'entrée de la ville._

 _Thomas regarda curieux la nouvelle personne s'approcher de la barrière. Il fut surpris par l'apparence de cette dernière._

 _Road ne prêta pas attention au faible traqueur, à la place, elle ferma le parapluie à tête de citrouille et le tendit devant elle._

 _-Qu'est-ce que vous faite maîtresse, Lero demanda-t-il apeuré ?_

 _Sans répondre, elle avança, des éclairs d'énergie sortit de la barrière au contact de Lero, elle continua sans se préoccuper des plaintes de douleurs du golem. Bientôt ce fut à son tour et aucun son ne sortit comme elle passa._

 _Elle apparut de l'autre côté carbonisé, ses vêtements qui était partie en cendres réapparurent neuf, ainsi que sa peau. Ses yeux violets scrutèrent la vue devant elle._

 _-Road Kamelot est arrivé, déclara-t-elle en souriant joyeuse._

 _ _ **De retour avec Allen et Miranda.**__

 _Ils étaient arrivés au café, depuis quelques minutes déjà, Allen expliquait tout ce qui s'était passé après qu'ils se sont séparés. Quand il eut fini, Lenalee regardait Miranda avec un espoir qu'elle était vraiment un compatible pour que sa famille s'agrandisse encore._

 _-Euh...excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais comment pouvez-vous être sûr que suis un compatible à une innocence, non parce que ça ne peut pas être moi, je suis Miranda, la malchanceuse, celle qui est incapable de garder un emploi plus d'un jour demanda-t-elle follement._

 _-Il ne faut pas dire ça de vous. Miranda si l'innocence vous a choisie, c'est parce qu'elle a dû sentir en vous quelque chose dont vous n'avez pas pris conscience. Les innocences choisissent leurs compatibles et ne font pas d'erreur expliqua-t-il résolut._

 _Des larmes de bonheur coulèrent en quantité des yeux de la jeune allemande faisant paniquer Allen de l'avoir fait pleurer._

 _-Je suis désolé, si j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas s'excusa-t-il rapidement._

 _Miranda sortit un mouchoir de sa robe, et essaya d'essuyer ses larmes pour rien puisqu'elle se sentait trop émue pour arrêter._

 _-Je ne suis pas mal, au contraire, je suis heureuse. Vous êtes le premier à me dire une chose si gentille, et ça me touche vraiment vieil homme renifla-t-elle incontrôlable._

 _-Hein vieil homme répéta Lenalee choquer._

 _Allen leva les yeux à ses cheveux, et se souvint enfin qu'il avait mis sa capuche avant de rencontrer Miranda. Il la rabattit en arrière faisant crier de peur la pauvre femme._

 _-Vous avez rajeuni, vous n'êtes plus vieux s'exclama-t-elle affolé._

 _-Calmez-vous, Allen n'a jamais été âgé pour commencer, il a toujours eu que quinze ans, avec des cheveux blancs, rassura-t-elle vivement._

 _Miranda ne crut pas les mots de la jeune fille, et essaya de partir par la fenêtre, pour être empêchée par l'adolescente chinoise désespérer de convaincre la femme du contraire. Sentant la faim se faire connaître, Allen appela une serveuse pour commander sans se préoccuper des deux autres._

 _ _ **Cinq minutes plus tard.**__

 _Ce fut la serveuse qui les interrompit dans leur « scène comique » en apportant les plats qu'avait commandés Allen._

 _-Et voilà le menu entier, bonne appétit monsieur, mesdames._

 _-Merci mademoiselle._

 _Les plaques furent posées devant chaque personne de la table et l'employer partit._

 _-Désolé, je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que vous vouliez, mais vous aviez l'air occupé sourit-il penaud._

 _Les deux filles s'assirent ahuries qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué cela. Sans se parler tous commencèrent à manger leurs assiettes._

 _ _ **Trois jours plus tard.**__

 _Allen poussa doucement Miranda vers le gérant du cirque. Elle jeta un coup d'œil nerveuse au deux jeunes adolescents qui faisait des gestes d'encouragement._

 _Elle avala la boule d'angoisse qui était au fond de sa gorge et avança d'un pas hésitante vers l'homme._

 _-Eee...excuser-moi...mais j'ai entendu dire q...que vous cherchi...ez du monde balbutia-t-elle stresser._

 _-Hmm,c'est exact, qu'est-ce que vous savez faire, demanda-t-il en la scrutant d'un œil critique._

 _-Pas grand-chose, je ne suis pas doué avec les couteaux, et je n'ai pas d'équilibre, mais je peux faire tous les petits boulots que vous pouvez me proposer, répondit-elle direct._

 _Le dirigeant de la troupe la fixa surpris par sa franchisse déroutante. Son regard vagabonda aux deux jeunes adolescents un peu plus loin qui regardaient dans leur direction._

 _-J'ai bien un job de libre, mais il n'est pas très bien payé, est-ce que vous le voulez vraiment dit-il dur._

 _-Sans aucune hésitation, vous avez juste à me dire en quoi il consiste et je le ferais s'exclama-t-elle forte._

 _-C'est bon, vous êtes engagé, allez donc voir l'homme qui est là-bas, il vous donnera un panier de billet à vendre au passant, je compte sur vous expliqua-t-il sérieux._

 _Elle hocha la tête ébahie qu'il l'est engagé malgré qu'elle lui ait dit n'être pas douée. Quand l'homme partit parler à un artiste, elle se dépêcha d'aller voir celui qui devait lui donner les billets._

 _Allen et Lenalee soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant Miranda se précipiter dans le chapiteau qui leur prouvait qu'elle avait eu un travail. Ils avaient essayé depuis trois jours à lui en trouver un pour qu'elle se sente bien et qu'elle arrive à désactiver son innocence._

 _Mais pendant ce temps, ils avaient connu l'étendue de la maladresse de la femme. Ils lui avaient trouvé plus de quinze travail chaque jour, et elle avait été virer de tous en à peine quelques heures._

 _Mais cette fois Lenalee allait l'aider en discret pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas être virée de celui-ci aussi._

 _-Lenalee, Allen, j'ai été embaucher s'écria Miranda heureuse._

 _Elle courut vers eux, un panier rempli de billets de cirque._

 _-C'est super, je suis certaine que cette fois c'est, la bonne sourit-elle avec espoir._

 _L'allemande hocha la tête, et sous les encouragements des adolescents, elle marcha aux gens leur proposer les tickets avec un sourire que personne ne devait penser qu'elle avait._

 _-Je vais la surveiller de près, lâcha-t-elle sérieuse._

 _Allen acquiesça distraitement, alors que sa camarade suivait la jeune femme malchanceuse, lui s'essaya sur une caisse du cirque, les yeux vitreux, et l'esprit ailleurs._

 _À un temps où il était encore un enfant innocent avec un père quand bien même adoptif aimant. Et une vie de clown._

 _Le temps passa et les tickets partirent comme des petits pains, rendant Miranda folle de joie, surtout après que le patron était venu la rejoindre pour la féliciter._

 _-Qui veut des tickets pour aller voir le spectacle de la citrouille, cria-t-elle d'une voix puissante ?!_

 _-Je peux avoir un billet s'il vous plaît demanda une voix enfantine derrière elle._

 _Elle se retourna tout sourire pour regarder la petite fille de douze ans lécher une sucette, avec un air innocent._

 _-Bien sûr, ça fait 6 francs répondit-elle joyeuse._

 _La petite fille sortit la somme de sa poche, et la tendit quand un homme courut vers eux et arracha le panier des mains de Miranda en s'enfuyant._

 _La jeune femme hurla d'horreur, rameutant le dirigeant qui après avoir compris qu'elle s'était fait prendre l'argent, la vira en la rabaissant. Lenalee courut après le voleur pour essayer d'arranger la situation._

 _Alors que la femme s'effondrait au sol tétanisé. Allen sortit de ses pensées en sentant son œil maudit s'activer. Il regarda Lenalee poursuivre « l'homme »._

 _-Attend, ce n'est pas un humain cria-t-il inquiet._

 _La jeune fille ne l'entendit cependant pas et continua sa course. Il se leva et la coursa, elle aussi._

 _-Pourquoi il m'arrive toujours des malheurs, pourquoi il a fallu que mon horloge soit, une innocence pleura Miranda misérable ?_

 _-Vous êtes le compatible d'une innocence, voilà qui me facilite, les choses déclara la petite fille calme._

 _Miranda releva les yeux et eut peur en voyant le visage de la fillette qui était toujours là._

 _ _ **Avec Allen et Lenalee.**__

 _-Lenalee c'est, un Akuma appela-t-il avec force._

 _La jeune fille se retourna surprise, et ce fut son erreur, car l'Akuma déchira sa peau à ce moment et l'attaqua sans lui laisser le temps d'activer ses bottes._

 _-Attention cria-t-il alarmé._

 _La sœur du grand intendant s'envola brutalement contre un mur, Allen courut vers elle prêt à la défendre quand._

 _-Jouons ensemble, exorcistes chuchota une voix derrière lui._

 _Allen se sentit prit d'un vertige et vit une ombre d'un sourire sadique, avant de perdre conscience._

* * *

 _ _ **J'espère que vous avez aimé, ce chapitre si c'est le cas, vous pouvez me laisser des commentaires (critique, conseil) je suis ouverte à TOUT.**__

 _ _ **Et franchement, il faut vraiiiiiment que je me fasse une trame pour cette fic, parce que sinon je pars droit dans le mur (même si perso quand je sors, c'est plus les potos de signalisation que je me paye)**__

 _ _ **Bon, je vous laisse, parce que ce soir repos et demain écrire le chapitre 13 de ma fic n°1.**__

 _ _ **Sur ce ciassu.**__


	11. Chapter 10

_****Salut tout le monde, je suis extrêmement désolé pour ces dix-sept jours d'attente, mais aussi pour ce chapitre que je trouve être le plus nul de toutes mes trois fics. J'ai vraiment essayé de faire un combat, mais il s'avère que même si dans ma tête, ils sont super, en écrit,j ils sont pourris. Et il ne fait que 4,404 mots sans ça.****_

 _ ** **Donc sincèrement je m'excuse et promet trois choses, la première est qu'il mettrait beaucoup moins de temps pour l'écrire (au moins une seule semaine), la deuxième et qu'il sera un peu plus long et la dernière est qu'il sera meilleure que celui-ci (d'ailleurs dès que j'aurais le temps, je le réécrirais en mieux).****_

 _ ** **Enfin, je remercie beaucoup ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis dans leurs favoris et suivis.****_

 _ ** **Anonymous : Que veux-tu dire par la vraie histoire ? J'espère ne pas te décevoir dans ça (moi-même je suis déçu). Tu dois lire pour savoir, désolé, j'ai dû épuiser un peu ta patiente.****_

 _ ** **Elogane : Je suis désolé que tu sois peiné que ce n'était pas dans le neuf. Oui, tout à fait raison. Bah, il faut lire et ça ne se passe pas exactement comme dans l'anime. Je ne te fais pas plus longtemps patienter.****_

 _ ** **Néanmoins, je tiens à vous prévenir tout le monde que ce chapitre contiendra une scène de viol** **(nul et court j'avoue)** **au tout début du chapitre donc je vais vous mettre les repères du début et la fin pour ceux qui ne veulent pas lire.****_

 _ ** **Oh et ici sont les d** _ **escriptions des Akuma:**_**_

 **Kazekiri est gris et à un corps pendulaire avec une partie supérieure du torse en forme de poignée. Ses " bras" sont en saillie des lames.**

 **Ice est noir son corps est composé du haut, mais n'a pas de moité inférieur, là où est censé être les jambes se trouve une grande clé à remonter. Il est doté de deux appendices de bras très imposant dont il se sert pour bouger. Il possède de longs cheveux mis dans une queue-de-cheval désordonner frisée.**

 **Pang est vert, il possède quatre grande têtes à la forme de crâne difforme, sur chacune d'elles se trouve le signe distinctif des Akuma. Son corps est plus court que ses longs bras et sa taille est recouverte d'un pantalon rayé blanc et orange verticalement.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10.**

 **(ATTENTION DÉBUT SCÈNE DE VIOL)**

 _Ses yeux se creusèrent dans l'horreur en le voyant avancer vers lui. Il recula le plus loin possible de l'homme jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur de brique derrière lui l'empêchant de s'éloigner plus._

 _-Non, s'il vous plaît, laissez-moi, gémit-il effrayer._

 _-Qui t'a dit que tu pouvais parler grogna l'homme dangereusement._

 _Tétaniser par la peur, il n'essaya pas de courir loin quand il l'attrapa par les cheveux pour le traîner à sa suite. Rapidement, il les fit quitter la petite ruelle sombre dans lequel, il avait trouvé refuge, pour la fraîcheur de la nuit qu'étaient les rues de la ville ou ils se trouvaient._

 _Une crainte remplit ses yeux argentés tout en se laissant guider par la personne plus âgée. Une immense peur et désespoir l'envahissaient._

 _La peur de ce qui allait se dérouler sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter et le désespoir parce que sa cinquième tentative de fuites avait raté tout comme les précédentes._

 _Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel dans lequel ils logeaient bien trop vite au goût du jeune garçon de onze ans. L'aîné entra dans le hall vide et sans prendre une pause monta l'escalier pour finir par ouvrir la porte de sa chambre._

 _-Je vous en prie, arrêtez maître essaya-t-il en ayant trouvé la force de parler._

 _Son mentor renifla dédaigneux, il le jeta violemment sur le lit à baldaquin qui se trouvait coller au mur. Sans lui laisser le temps de faire un geste pour se relever, il le bloqua avec son corps imposant._

 _-Je peux te jurer que ce sera ta dernière fugue, souffla-t-il d'une voix douceâtre à son oreille._

 _Il essaya de le repousser de lui, mais son petit cadre mince ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose face à la force que possédait l'adulte. Le plus vieux plaqua ses mains au-dessus de sa tête et l'embrassa violemment._

 _Il bâillonna à l'intrusion de la langue de l'adulte dans sa bouche. Alors qu'un gémissement de plaisir franchit celle de l'autre. Sa langue envahissant les moindres recoins de la bouche de son élève et recula quelques instants plus tard pour observer son apprentie._

 _Il respira rapidement, la terreur qu'il ressentait plus que jamais présente et enserra son cœur dans un étau douloureux quand Cross déchira tous ses vêtements en lambeaux, exposant ainsi son corps nu à l'autre de regarder._

 _-Je vous en supplie implora-t-il faiblement._

 _Son maître ignora sa plaidoirie pour se dépouiller de ses propres habits. Des tremblements parcoururent son corps en apercevant le membre plus qu'imposant de son maître bien droit et tendu._

 _Cross ramena son corps tremblant à lui, et sans aucune préparation le pénétra avec une violence sans précédente. Un hurlement d'agonie sortit de sa bouche alors qu'il se sentait déchirer de l'intérieur._

 _Des larmes de douleur coulèrent de ses yeux. Sans se soucier de la souffrance qu'il pouvait ressentir, son maître continua de déchirer son corps à un rythme effréné. Ses gémissements de plaisir et bestial résonnant dans toute la pièce._

 _Alors que lui hurlait de toutes ses forces la douleur insupportable qu'il ressentait. Le sang commença à couler le long de ses cuisses, dans un petit ruisseau sanglant. Deux heures s'écoulèrent avant que l'homme ne s'arrête._

 _Pendant tout ce temps Cross était venu plus d'une fois, et une fois encore, il remplis son corps abusé de sa semence. Haletant légèrement, il se retira sans douceur de lui, et observa son œuvre avec un plaisir malsain._

 _Lui ne bougea pas, sa voix s'étend tût depuis longtemps, n'ayant pas plus la force de crier. Ses yeux vitreux de la douleur. Il vit à peine son maître se rhabiller et sortir de la chambre et encore moins la boule d'or filer à sa figure sans vie._

 _Je t'en prie, aide-moi Mana, ça fait mal._

 _Il tomba dans l'inconscience qui le prenait loin de la douleur qu'il ressentait._

 _**(FIN SCÈNE DE VIOL)**_

Lorsque Allen ouvrit les yeux, il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à découvrir que tout son bras gauche était poignardé par quatre bougies enfoncées si profondément entre sa chair qu'il était complètement cloué au mur qui le soutenait dans une position assise.

Il étudia son environnement perdu. Le sol était des grands carrés de carrelage en damier noir et blanc. Des vingtaines de poupées reposaient sur des étagères. Trois énormes boîtes à cadeaux flottaient dans l'air sans vent. Le « ciel » était d'un noir d'encre et la seule chose qui éclairait l'endroit se trouvait être des centaines de bougies.

-Tu es enfin réveillé s'exclama une voix résonnant dans tout l'espace noir.

Son œil maudit s'activa lui pointant trois âmes appartenant tous à des Akuma de niveau deux. Il se mit à regarder là ou sa malédiction lui indiquait leurs emplacements. Ses yeux prirent immédiatement leurs formes voyantes.

Cependant, il plissa un peu plus les yeux à la forme qu'il pouvait voir au-dessus d'eux. Au début, il pensait qu'il était le Comte millénaire puisqu'il pouvait distinguer assez parfaitement le parapluie rose à tête de citrouille qu'il était toujours accompagné.

Mais l'ombre paraissait beaucoup moins imposante que celle du faiseur d'Akuma et la parole sonnait exactement à la voix d'une fille.

-Je me suis tellement ennuyé en attendant que tu te réveilles. En plus cette femme pénible n'a pas arrêter de gémir et pleurnicher que j'ai dut la faire taire s'écria l'ombre en faisant de grand geste.

Le parapluie du Comte s'abaissa soudainement au niveau des Akuma dévoilant enfin la figure qui comme il l'avait pensé était une fille ou plus précisément une petite fille d'au moins une douzaine d'années.

Elle possédait de courts cheveux violets bleu hérisser en pic, une peau de porcelaine, des traits presque délicats et des yeux violacés. Sa tenue se composait d'une chemise blanche à jabot, faisant d'office de cravate était un ruban rouge, une jupe ébène plissée assez courte, des bas rose et noir et des ballerines noires. Mais par-dessus ses habits, elle portait un manteau d'exorciste beaucoup trop grande pour elle.

La petite fille tapa ses mains recouvertes par les manches du manteau ensemble, provoquant à un coin non éclairé d'être illuminé par une lumière tamisée pour révéler ce que l'obscurité cachait jusqu'à présent.

Ses yeux s'agrandissaient en apercevant Miranda bâillonné d'un mouchoir blanc, une bougie poignardant ses mains jointes, le tout ligoté par une corde attachée à son horloge de grand-père.

-Mhhhhffffmfmmfmfffmfmhhhhhmmfhh (je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je suis désolé, au secours) balbutia la femme incompréhensible.

Des larmes ruisselant de ses yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites tellement qu'ils étaient écarquillés. Quelques petites piste de sang coulant lentement sur ses mains et les manches de sa robe noire. Le golem s'abaissa jusqu'au sol à damier.

-Heureusement que j'avais une occupation à faire, ou j'aurais pu devenir agacé par ses pleurnicheries incessantes continua-t-elle enfantine.

Elle sauta hors du parapluie pour se diriger à un endroit différent où l'obscurité était présente. En tapant une nouvelle fois dans ses mains, une autre lumière semblable au projecteur de cirque recouvrit le noir.

Cette fois, Allen gela à la vue de Lenalee assise sur une chaise qui ressemblait à un trône.

Ses longs cheveux noirs verdâtre étaient bouclés aux extrémités et retenus par une paire de ruban vert forêt, ses yeux à demi ouvert étaient vides de toute émotion. Elle ne portait plus sa tenue d'exorciste, mais une longue robe bordeaux et des chaussures à talon d'une nuance plus claire.

-Elle est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? Je me demande si Millénie me laisserait la garder comme l'une de mes poupées. Après tout je n'ai pas de poupée exorciste. Hé Kazekiri, Ice, Pang qu'est-ce vous en pensez.

-Si, si c'est une idée brillante complimenta l'Akuma surnommé Kazekiri .

-C'est même une idée extraordinaire, digne de vous maîtresse renchérit celui du nom d'Ice.

-Vous êtes si intelligente maîtresse flatta le dernier connu sous le nom de Pang.

-Vous n'êtes vraiment que des machines stupides, ce n'est pas ce que maîtresse à demander Lero s'écria le golem d'une voix aigu.

-Ouah, mais il n'acceptera jamais qu'on garde un exorciste dans le manoir, soupira-t-elle boudeuse.

Allen reprit ses esprits et observa perdu les Akuma venir dans le même sens que la petite fille comme si elle leur était supérieure. Pourtant, son œil ne lui laissait pas la possibilité sur sa nature.

-Qui est tu demanda-t-il prudent ?

Elle utilisa l'accoudoir de la chaise comme fauteuil et le fixa de ses orbes violets.

-Moi, je suis Road Kamelot, le neuvième apôtre, le noah du rêve, enchanté s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse.

Il cligna des yeux confus à la deuxième partie de sa présentation. Le parapluie fonça soudainement sur la dénommé Road.

-Ne donnez pas votre nom à un exorciste comme ça Lero gronda-t-il catastrophiez.

Elle le regarda ennuyer, et d'une main le poussa loin d'elle.

-Je t'ai donné mon nom, c'est donc, à ton tour de me donner le tient non dit-elle, en ignorant royalement le golem.

-Je suis Allen Walker répondit-il franc.

Le jeune adolescent ne détacha pas ses yeux de la forme inerte de sa camarade.

-Pourquoi des Akuma obéit-il à un humain questionna-t-il sérieux.

Son calme à la situation déconcerta Road un peu, mais elle ne le montra pas, préférant croiser les jambes et sourire enfantin. Son intérêt pour l'exorciste qu'elle avait épinglé par son innocence grimpa en flèche.

-Comment oses-tu parler aussi irrespectueusement à notre maîtresse hurla Kazekiri énervé.

Il se préparait à attaquer l'insolent qui parlait à un Noah si ce n'était pas pour le Noah en question qui lui ordonna mentalement de ne pas attaquer. Ce fut avec contrainte qu'il obéit à l'ordre de sa maîtresse.

-Je ne suis pas qu'un simple humain, je suis un super-humain. Je suis l'un des véritables apôtres de Dieu, je suis du clan de Noé, déclara-t-elle grave.

Pour approfondir son affirmation, elle se changea dans sa forme noire. Ses cheveux devinrent encore plus en l'air qu'à leurs habitudes, sept stigmates apparurent sur son front, sa peau vira au gris et ses yeux fondirent dans un or brillant.

Elle étudia sa réaction avec une certaine satisfaction de son effet. Mais, encore, il là surprit en ne contestant pas ses dires en disant qu'il était un apôtre de Dieu. Les pleurs la fit se détourner de l'exorciste pour la femme ennuyeuse.

Un sourire sadique rampa sur son jeune visage, faisant crier plus fort l'allemande. Des dizaines de bougies se manifesta tout autour de la jeune femme au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-Si tu continues à faire du bruit, je peux me décider à te faire taire pour de bon s'écria-t-elle gentiment.

Son ton ne collait pas du tout avec son sourire qui disait que ça vraie nature était monstrueuse.

-Maîtresse Road, vous n'aviez pas le droit de révéler ces informations Lero. Vous allez voir quand vous aller rentrer, Earl-sama va vous donner la fesser Lero prévint le parapluie outré.

Le noah du rêve se moqua du golem peureux.

-Millénie ne me fera jamais ça, après tout je suis sa sœur préférée, contredit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Allen essayait d'assimiler les informations que la petite noah venait de lui dévoiler avec une certaine difficulté, puisqu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler du clan de Noé si l'on oubliait celui qui est dans la Bible. Il se donna une claque mentale pour se reprendre et fixer Miranda qui avait ravalé ses sanglots de peur des menaces de la petite fille.

En regardant tout autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucune sortie. Se mordant la lèvre dans l'affolement, il essaya de bouger les doigts de sa main clouée, quand il réussit, il sentit un soulagement l'inonder. Au moins aucun nerf n'avait été touché, ce qui fait qu'il pouvait toujours activer son innocence et se battre.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de la jeune femme, sa détermination flamba à la vie à l'angoisse évidente que contenaient ses yeux. Il tira son bras gauche, serrant les dents à la douleur vive qui le frappa. Les bougies tremblèrent un peu, se faisaient petit a petit évincer du mur dans lequel, ils étaient plantés profondément.

Road leva les yeux en l'air, au bla-bla incessant de Lero sur "va être puni pour avoir dévoilé des choses qui devaient rester secretes".

-Tu n'es pas drôle, Millénie ne m'en voudra certainement pas pour si peu souffla-t-elle ennuyer.

-Mais, c'est très grave et mérite, une punition s'écria-t-il suraigu.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui faire comprendre clairement qu'il commençait à l'agacer, quand un bruit écœurant de déchirure résonna dans toute sa dimension. Elle tourna son attention à la source du bruit. La surprise transparut sur ses traits à la vue de la place où l'exorciste était désormais vide. Elle resta calme, alors que le golem cria dans la peur.

Une expression plus sérieuse prit place sur le visage de la petite Noah. Ses yeux prenant de suite les gouttes de sang qui tachait le sol. Elle suivit du regard la piste pour voir l'exorciste près de la femme irritante.

-Tu sais, cela ne sert à rien de la libérer puisque vous ne pourrez pas fuir. Vous vous trouvez en ce moment dans l'une de mes dimensions et le seul moyen d'en sortir est que je vous y autorise, informa-t-elle placide.

Allen détacha l'habitante de Rembour, et retira avec douceur la bougie peu enfoncé. Une fois libérer des ses liens, la jeune femme se carapata vers un grand tas de peluches, jetant ce qui l'empêchait de parler.

-Sortez-moi de là, je vous en supplie, je suis désolé d'être une compatible pleura-t-elle de façon incontrôlable !

Il acquiesça légèrement. Il se releva du sol concentrant son attention sur « l'ennemie » devant lui. L'aînée des Noahs sourit au sang qui dégoulinais du bras gauche de l'exorciste aux cheveux blanc.

-Bien sûr, je peux très bien vous laisser partir puisque Millénie ne veut pas que l'on tue encore, mais ce ne serait pas amusant du tout. Alors je te propose un marché, si tu arrive à détruire ces Akuma, je vous laisserez vous en aller, mais si tu perd ou meurs, vous ne sortirez jamais d'ici et vous deviendrez mes poupée. Alors qu'est-ce que tu décides, exposas-t-elle posé.

-Qui me dit que tu tiendras parole, et qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Lenalee, interrogea-t-il méfiant.

-Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, et pour ce qui est de la fille, je l'ai simplement immobilisé, répondit-elle joyeuse.

Il contempla quelques instants la fillette, et pour réponse activa son innocence dans sa gigantesque griffe. Elle avait raison, il n'avait d'autres choix que de croire ses paroles s'ils voulaient tous sortir d'ici un jour.

-Vous trois, combattez-le ordonna-t-elle sérieuse.

-À vos ordres maîtresse Noahs dirent-ils à l'unisson.

Le jeune albinos se mit en position de combat aux déménagements des Akuma qui jusque-là c'était fait discret. Il recula rapidement de quelques pas évitant ainsi les petites boules de feu et prit appui sur l'horloge de grand-père pour se propulser en hauteur.

Quand il fut assez près d'un Akuma, il leva sa griffe et s'apprêta à l'abattre dessus, lorsque Kazekiri mit ses lames comme hélice pour créer un vent pourvut de lame d'air qui lui infligea quelques coupures peu profondes. Il se contorsionna sur lui-même pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Ice lança immédiatement ses petites attaques de feu.

Il sauta en arrière en même temps que son innocence prit sa forme de canon et pointant au niveau deux à sa porter. Les faisceaux d'énergie jaune ne touchèrent jamais Pang à cause de Kazekiri.

-Je t'ai eu ricana une voix cruelle.

Allen se jeta immédiatement sur le sol, esquivant de peu l'attaque de l'Akuma derrière lui. Dès que la paume de sa main toucha le sol, il mit tout son poids dessus pour faire une succession de roue s'éloignant ainsi de l'ennemie. À la fin de son enchaînement, il tira sur l'Akuma et le toucha de plein fouet.

Malheureusement, il n'eut pas le temps de le détruire que Pang décida d'utiliser son pouvoir. Ses mains volèrent directement pour couvrir ses oreilles du bruit strident qui sortait des quatre bouches du monstre. La plus grande des machines du Comte profita de ce moment pour envoyer ses flammes à lui.

Un crie de douleur échappa des lèvres du jeune albinos à la soudaine brûlure qui se propagea sur son torse. Il se força a enlever ses mains qui protégeaient ses tympans d'éclater pour changer de la forme canon à épée.

Il courut à l'Akuma au sol préparant une grève forte qui finirait par le détruire. L'Akuma bleu réagi précipitamment en lançant ses projectiles juste devant lui, lui bloquant ainsi la route.

Pour Allen, la suite du combat fut un floue de mouvement. Les trois Akuma avaient coopéré véritablement ensemble à son grand malheur. Ils enchaînaient attaque sur attaque ne lui permettant aucune riposte. Ce fut bien une heure après le début du combat que l'épuisement se fit ressentir et ralentissant ses mouvements.

Et il s'était bien écoulé une demi-heure de plus pour que leurs coups qui le touchaient de plein fouet finissent par le mettre à terre. La moitié de son corps devait être rouge vif des brûlures que lui avait causées l'Akuma feu et l'autre moitié recouverte de coupure de celui du vent.

Les trois compères ricanèrent froidement à la vue de l'exorciste qu'ils avaient battu.

-Je propose qu'on le tue en le gelant à mort proposa Ice moqueur.

-Non, moi je dis qu'on doit lui faire exploser les tympans et la cervelle contredit Pang sadique.

-N'importe quoi, il faut le découper en morceaux rétorqua Kazekiri fortement.

Des grognements dangereux sortis des bouches des Akuma agacer de ne pas être d'accord sur la façon de tuer l'exorciste à terre. Le vert proposa alors de régler ce détail à pierre, papier, ciseaux. Les autres acceptèrent et vinrent à y jouer.

Allen profita de leurs inattentions pour activer son innocence dans son canon ses projectiles rayonnant littéralement de puissance entra en collision avec l'Akuma à cinq faces. L'Akuma cligna des yeux au grand trou dans son corps. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander quoi que ce soit qu'il explosa. Ses compères reculèrent de leur congénère très surpris.

Le jeune adolescent souffla imperceptiblement apaiser qu'il avait un ennemi un en moins à combattre. Il se leva soudainement quand les deux ennemies restant se tournèrent vers lui, leurs visages sombrent dans la colère sourde.

-Toi comment oses-tu nous interrompre et tuer l'un des nôtres hurla celui Kazekiri furieux.

Sans plus tarder, ils se jetèrent sur lui. Lorsqu'ils furent assez près de lui, il sauta sur le plus grand et tira à bout pourtant gagnant un crie de rage de sa part. L'un de ces grands bras attrapa sa cheville alors que tout son corps était entouré de flammes.

Il retint un hurlement à la sensation horrible de sa cheville brûlée et en même temps une impression de congeler. L'Akuma le jeta à travers toute la salle.

Miranda qui avait observé geler Allen se battre pour leurs libertés et se faire blesser pleura encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait quand le plus jeune atterrit à quelques pieds d'elle. Son regard fut cependant détourné aux bruits de claquement de doigts. Elle fixa avec effroi la petite fille, mais surtout les dizaines de bougies très pointues au-dessus d'elle.

La peur inonda son système tout entier, lorsque le bras de la noah se leva et s'abaissa provoquant aux bougies à voler à une vitesse étonnante vers elle. Elle cria de terreur et ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes passa sans que la douleur ne vient, surprise, elle les ouvrit lentement et finit par les ouvrir en grand dans le choc à l'exorciste devant elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu...

La réalisation la frappait presque instantanément. Le jeune garçon de quinze ans l'avait protégé de son corps des bougies. Allen leva la tête pour regarder soulager de voir la plus âgée saine et sauf. Elle retint un crie d'horreur quand elle vit le côté gauche de son visage couvert de sang.

-Je suis désolé, d'être si faible, je suis désolé d'être un compatible, je suis désolé pour ce qui vous arrive...

L'albinos sourit faiblement à elle, l'arrêtant dans sa tirade d'excuse.

-Je suis juste content que vous allez bien, parla-t-il à peine plus fort qu'un murmure.

Le dernier de ses forces le quitta, tombant en avant dans ses bras qui s'étaient ouverts pendant sa diatribe. Les mots qu'il venait de lui dire vibrèrent dans ses oreilles alors que ses yeux fixaient le sang colorer la chemise blanche en lambeaux et déjà tâcher de ce liquide écarlate.

Road admirait la scène silencieusement, les deux derniers Akuma de retour à ses côtés après qu'elle les avait rappelé. Son regard prenant sur la forme inerte de l'exorciste et celle tremblante de l'humain pathétique.

-Achever-le ordonna-t-elle ennuyer.

Les niveaux deux volèrent avec impatiente à leur cible, leur soif de sang haute et leur rage bouillante réclamant la mort de l'exorciste. Miranda regarda terroriser l'approche rapide des monstres vers elle. Elle serra fortement le jeune garçon dans ses bras, une lueur de détermination dans ses immenses yeux quand elle considéra son horloge de grand-père intact.

-Il m'a protégé parce que je suis faible, alors je t'en supplie, aide-moi à faire de même pour lui murmura-t-elle avec force.

L'aiguille de son horloge se détraqua et un vent l'enveloppa, provoquant ses cheveux à se détacher de son chignon. Road contempla une lumière verte rayonnée de la femme pathétique et formé un grand dôme qui les cachait hors de sa vue ainsi que celle des machines. Dès que l'une des créations du Comte toucha le dôme, une force invisible le repoussa au loin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc grogna l'autre énerver ?

-L'innocence de cette humaine ennuyeuse c'est activé et vous empêche d'aller à l'intérieur. Il ne sert à rien de vouloir forcer le passage, ça ne marchera pas, il faut attendre qu'elle es épuisée toute son énergie, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder vu comment faible elle est, prévint-elle, sérieuse.

Les Akuma se retinrent de grogner plus fort à cette nouvelle. Ils se postèrent proche du dôme sans pour autant le toucher et attendirent irrité que le champ de forces jaunes disparaisse.

Pour Road, c'était un étonnement qu'elle est tenue quelques minutes sans que le « bouclier » décline, mais ce qui fut une véritable surprise est quand l'exorciste sortit sans la moindre trace de blessure ou même de saleté sur sa chemise qui avait l'air neuf.

Allen courut à elle activant son innocence dans sa première forme. Elle sauta hors de la chaise pour l'éviter, il en profita afin de récupérer sa partenaire et revenir de nouveau dans le dôme.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut les deux parfaitement en forme et réveiller qui en ressortirent. La jeune fille qui était sa poupée il y a un instant porté désormais des bottes noires. Elle la regarda se battre dans les airs avec celui qui utilisait aussi le vent. Un combat assez serré se déroula.

Son regard se détourna d'elle pour le jeune garçon à qui elle avait piqué son manteau.

Son intérêt fut attisé par la détermination qu'elle voyait littéralement flamber à la vie dans son œil argenté et rouge noir de sa malédiction. Le combat qu'il livrait était dur et de son avis très beau.

Ses mouvements n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ceux qu'elle avait vu. Ils étaient fluides et ressemblaient qu'ils avaient été calculés. À son avis, ce ne fut pas étonnant qu'il ne gagne plus rapidement que sa camarade.

Allen respira calmement que son œil maudit se désactiva. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le dernier ennemi restant qui les fixait impassible.

-Tous les Akuma sont détruits, tenez votre parole et laissez-nous partir dit-il tranquillement.

-Sachez que ce n'est que le commencement du première acte du Comte Millénaire, déclara-t-elle joyeuse.

Une porte en forme de cœur surmontée d'une couronne sortit du sol et s'ouvrit. Road fredonna heureuse en rentrant à l'intérieur sans jeter un regard en arrière. Les deux exorcistes paniquèrent en voyant le sol et le ciel se briser et tomber en morceaux.

Quand la totalité se désagrégea, ils se retrouvèrent tous dans l'appartement de Miranda.

-Tout le monde va bien demanda Lenalee inquiète.

-Je crois que ça va répondit Allen hésitant.

Ils regardèrent la plus âgée qui sanglotait bruyamment dans ses mains, son horloge rayonnant encore verte de son activation.

-Miranda tout est terminé, tu peux désactiver ton innocence sourit-elle gentiment.

La jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans secoua la tête brusquement dans la négativité, alors que plus de larmes coulèrent sur son visage pâle de l'activation.

-Je ne peux pas, fit-elle déchirer. Si je désactive mon innocence, toutes les blessures que vous avez eut vont revenir.

-Ce n'est pas grave, nous sommes bien maintenant, plus rien ne peut nous arriver contredit-elle sereine.

-Lenalee à raison, vous devez arrêter votre innocence rassura-t-il doucement.

Miranda les regardait lui sourire paisiblement et l'encourageant à renoncer à l'activation de son innocence. Un crie de affliction franchie les lèvres de l'allemande quand elle leur obéit. Lenalee s'écroula au sol évanoui et le corps tout entier d'Allen se recouvrit de son sang coulant de ses blessures et sa chemise revint à l'état de lambeaux.

En panique, elle se leva et couru dans les escaliers presque trébucher sur des marches tellement elle allait vite. Elle s'arrêta devant le comptoir du propriétaire de son immeuble et prit entre ses mains les barreaux faisant peur à l'homme derrière.

-Aidez-moi, appelez l'hôpital, ils sont blessés et vont mourir si l'on ne fait rien, brailla-t-elle du haut de ses poumons.

Bien qu'il ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle disait, il ouvrit tout de même la porte et courut aller chercher des secours. Quand l'homme fut hors de vue, elle s'effondra au sol terrassé par son chagrin.

 _Tout est de ma faute._

* * *

 _ **Je suis certaine que ce chapitre en a déçu beaucoup donc je m'excuse une fois de plus et vous promet que le prochain sera meilleur)**_

 _ **et comme dit plus tôt, lorsque j'aurais le temps, je le récrirais mieux, quand je l'aurai fait, je vous préviendrais dans un de mes commentaires au début de mon chapitre comme ça, vous pourrez le lire et ne pas êtres quelque peu largué).**_

 _ **Sur ce ciassu.**_


	12. Note Auteur (oui, encore )

Bonsoir à tous ! Je fais la réécriture des chapitres d'abord et je posterais ensuite les nouveaux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne mettrais seulement que deux mois pour tout réécrire correctement. Mais sachez que cette attente vous sera largement récompensées. Vous pourrez suivre aisément l'histoire sans vous perdre, comprendre des choses qu'à cause de ma formulation de mots quasi incompréhensible vous n'aviez pas compris et vous en trouverez l'histoire plus avancé, si je puis dire comme ça, dans son scénario.

Oh et vous aurez une surprise en bonus, qui je suis sûr plaira à la majorité, mais je ne vais pas vous en dire plus.

Sur ce ciassu.


End file.
